Лэндо Калриссиан
* * * * |Принадлежность=*Альянс за восстановление Республики * Альянс Свободных Планет * Новая Республика * Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов |Учителя= |Ученики= }} 'Лэндо Калриссиан – был человеком, профессиональным игроком, предпринимателем, контрабандистом и генералом в различные периоды своей жизни. Родившись на Сокорро, он в раннем возрасте стал игроком и мошенником. Лэндо выиграл корабль «Тысячелетний сокол» в сабакк у Кикса Труви. У него было много приключений вместе с дроидом-пилотом Вуффи Раа, во время которых он столкнулся с магом Тунда - Рокуром Гепта, которого Калриссиан в итоге убил. После того как Лэндо проиграл «Сокола» кореллианцу - Хану Соло, он стал на некоторое время Бароном-администратором Облачного города – должность, которую он выиграл в сабакк. В 3 ПБЯ Облачный город был захвачен Галактической Империей во время Галактической гражданской войны. Калриссиан ранее согласился захватить группу повстанцев для Империи, в том числе Хана и Лею, чтобы использовать в качестве приманки для Люка Скайуокера. Однако Дарт Вейдер изменил условия соглашения до такой степени, что Калриссиан не выдержал этого. Он присоединился к Альянсу повстанцев и принял участие во многих миссиях, в частности помогал в поисках Хана Соло, замороженного в карбоните на Беспине, после предательства Лэндо. Сокоррианец участвовал в спасении Соло и уничтожении Джаббы Хатта. После спасения кореллианца он продолжил служить на стороне повстанцев, и во время битвы при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ Лэндо, управляя своим старым кораблем - «Тысячелетним соколом», уничтожил реактор второй «Звезды Смерти». После формирования Новой Республики Калриссиан помогал ей время от времени, но в основном занимался бизнесом, специализируясь на горнодобывающей промышленности. Его предприятие на иссушенном солнцем Нкллоне подверглось многократным нападениям Империи во главе с гранд-адмиралом Трауном, однако Лэндо вложил капитал и в реализацию других предпринимательских планов, включая добычу полезных ископаемых на Кесселе и Варне. В 18 ПБЯ Калриссиан встретил и полюбил Тендру Рисант, а вскоре после подписания Бастионских соглашений они поженились. Во время Юужань-вонгской войны Лэндо помогал Новой Республике в качестве лидера и с помощью дроидов ОЮВ 1, которых разработала его компания – «Оружие Тендрэндо», для борьбы с внегалактическими захватчиками. Также Калриссиан помог организовать выборы Кэла Омаса в качестве главы государства, после реорганизации Новой Республики в Галактический Альянс. После окончания войны Лэндо вместе с Тендрой продолжили управлять своей компанией. Его дроиды ОЮВ сыграли существенные роли в последующем Кризисе Тёмного улья, Роевой войне и Второй галактической гражданской войне. Во время последнего конфликта он помогал своим друзьям Хану и Лее Соло в борьбе против их сына Джейсена Соло, который перешел на Темную сторону и стал ситом, пока сокоррианец не узнал, что его жена беременна. После этого оставшуюся часть войны он провел с ней. Когда у Лэндо родился сын, он успокоился и стал жить в тихой роскоши, занимаясь лишь управлением компанией. Позже с ним связался Люк Скайуокер, прося помочь в миссии в Мау ему и его союзникам – ситам. Калриссиан неохотно согласился и успешно выполнил миссию. По возвращении на Корускант он предупредил джедаев не только об опасности созданной ситами, но и скрытой угрозе, которую преследовал Скайуокер с «союзниками». Он способствовал джедаям в получении истребителей невидимок, чтобы помочь Скайуокерам. Биография Ранние годы По мнению историков, ранние годы Калриссиана были тайной благодаря его собственным выдумкам. Родившийся на Сокорро, он обладал кореллианским акцентом, так как именно они первыми колонизировали эту планету. По его словам у него была нормальная семья, по крайней мере, до 17 лет. Наиболее ярким было его воспоминание о матери, которая по словам сокоррианца помнила наизусть сотни песен и стихов. Кроме того Лэндо помнил отца и данный им совет: «Ты не можешь думать глубже, чем твои карманы». В возрасте трех лет Калриссиан вместе с мамой отправился в город во время праздников. Во время прогулки он потерял мать и блуждал один по переполненным улицам около 10 минут, после этого случая он больше не доверял вселенной. В юности у Лэндо было множество увлечений, благодаря которым он стал игроком, жуликом, контрабандистом, наёмником и мошенником. thumb|left|150px|Лэндо Калриссиан К 17 годам он научился играть в сабакк. Однажды он уговорил группу игроков разрешить ему участвовать в игре в местном заведении. Солгав родителям, он прогулял школу и принял участие в соревнованиях, тем самым нарушая ряд законов для несовершеннолетних. Во время одного из раундов Лэндо сумел собрать выигрышную комбинацию – сабакк, и воскликнул, что он победил. Однако Калриссиан недостаточно быстро поместил карты на игровое поле, и они изменили свои ценности на проигрышную комбинацию. Он был смущен этим инцидентом, но, в итоге, выиграл игру, приобретая значительную сумму денег. Самые ранние надежные источники о его жизни, находившиеся в собственности у историка Галактического Альянса Ворена На'ала, датировались 4 ДБЯ, когда Калриссиану было 27 лет. Уже, будучи профессиональным игроком, он выиграл потрепанный грузовой корабль YT-1300, названное «Тысячелетний сокол» у человека - Кикса Труви. Лэндо победил, имея на руках лучшую комбинацию в сабакке, так называемый «расклад идиота» и тем самым оставил Труви на мели. Поскольку у Лэндо не было опыта пилотирования, он отправился на поиски кореллианского контрабандиста и опытного пилота – Хана Соло, в надежде, что тот научит его летать. Сокоррианец нашел Соло на Нар-Шаддаа взятого на прицел охотником за головами Бобой Феттом, который накачал наркотиками Хана, готовясь получить награду за кореллианца. Калриссиан застал Фетта врасплох и ввел ему наркотики покорности, а Соло вколол противоядие. В итоге они приказали Бобе бросить оружие и улететь в неизученный космос. Позже Хан обучил Лэндо основам пилотирования. Некоторое время Калриссиан промышлял контрабандой вместе с Саллой Зенд, но, в итоге, на «Соколе» отправился «покорять» Централию. Приключения в Централии Арфа разума шару Воспользовавшись советом служащих космодрома, Калриссиан отправился на Озеон 2795, решение о котором он сразу пожалел, поскольку с него там взяли высокую пошлину. Чтобы заработать средства для отъезда он решил сыграть с группой местных жителей и человеком по имени Осуно Вэтт. Калриссиан выиграл у Осуно дроида второго класса по имени Вуффи Раа, но чтобы стать его хозяином, он должен был отправиться на Рафу IV. Лэндо был в ярости, но неожиданное обвинение в мошенничестве заставило его в спешке закончить игру, прихватив с собой выигрыш. От Озеона сокоррианец полетел в систему Рафа, усеянную яркими зданиями, оставшимися от древней расы шару. Приземлившись в городе Тегута Люсат, он той же ночью в баре «Отдых космонавта» выиграл в сабакк незаконный груз кристаллов жизни. В итоге этой же ночью он был арестован в номере отеля за то, что приобрел груз, не имея соответствующей лицензии и за другие сфабрикованные обвинения. Лэндо избили и доставили к местному губернатору Даттесу Меру. Мер работал с Рокуром Гептой – магом Тунда. Оба искали Арфу разума шару и думали, что Калриссиан сможет найти её для них. Лэндо согласился им помочь в обмен на свою свободу и груз кристаллов жизни. Гепта вручил ему артефакт, который они считали ключом к тайне Арфы, и больше никаких подсказок и намеков на то с чего ему стоило начать. Игрок тогда решил искать информацию в местных барах. Во время своих поисков он встретил старейшину по имени Мохс, который был Верховным певцом расы тока. Мохс приветствовал его как Хранителя ключа, приход которого был предсказан, после чего попытался украсть артефакт. Калриссиан поймал старейшину и заставил помочь ему, тот отправил Лэндо к самой большой пирамиде шару на планету Рафа V. По прибытии игрок попал в засаду группы тока, которые схватили его и повредили Вуффи Раа. Мохс приказал привязать Калриссиана к одному из кристаллических живых деревьев в надежде, что он за ночь замерзнет. Несмотря на то, что дерево высасывало из него разум, Лэндо смог освободиться. Однако он тут же был встречен группой сотрудников правоохранительных органов служивших губернатору во главе с Майлом Джендлером. Калриссиан не мог оказать им достойного сопротивления, но ему на выручку пришел восстановившийся Вуффи Раа, который смог запугать противников, пилотируя «Сокол». После этого всех сотрудников вместе с Джендлером посадили в их судно и на автопилоте отправили на планету Рафа XI, чтобы они больше не беспокоили искателей приключений. Проведя ночь в саду жизни, Лэндо сильно обморозил ноги, и ему требовалось срочное лечение. Когда игрок восстановился, они вместе с Вуффи отправились к пирамиде в надежде найти замок, для которого был сделан имеющийся у них артефакт. Там они встретили Мохса, который извинился и показал им месторасположение Великого Замка. Калриссиан вставил артефакт в Замок, однако сначала ничего не произошло, но вдруг вся троица телепортировалась в пирамиду. Находясь внутри, Лэндо и Мохс обнаружили, что увеличились в размерах, тогда как Вуффи Раа остался прежним. Кроме того старейшина потерял глаза. Троица на эскалаторе отправилась вглубь пирамиды. Во время путешествия Лэндо и Мохс вернулись к своим обычным размерам, а перед окончанием поездки старейшина загадочным образом исчез. В конце коридора дроид и игрок нашли зал, в котором располагалась Арфа разума. Зал сказал им не приближаться к Арфе, но они не послушались и, взяв Арфу, телепортировались на Рафу IV. Несмотря на то, что им казалось, что прошло немного времени, в остальной галактике прошли месяцы. Оставленный «Тысячелетний сокол» был возвращен Мером в Тегута Люсат. Рокур Гепта со своими силами находился на орбите Рафы V, ожидая возвращения Калриссиана из пирамиды. Вуффи Раа запрограммированный на предательство своего хозяина, прежде чем он был «выигран», передал Калриссиана губернатору Меру. Губернатор забрал Арфу разума и приговорил Лэндо к пожизненной каторге. Однако Вуффи Раа выполнив свой приказ, после предательства Калриссиана, спас игрока одновременно с активацией Арфы Мером. Пара столкнулась с Мохсом у трапа «Сокола». Старейшина уверил Лэндо, что все находится под контролем и все тока вновь станут шару. Калриссиан сбежал с Рафы IV, поскольку великие пирамиды системы Рафа стали разрушаться, оставляя на своем месте лишь руины. Рокур Гепта, не успевший остановить Мера и предотвратить активацию Арфы, попытался уничтожить Калриссиана, однако его корабль повредил взрыв обелиска шару. Оказалось, Арфа разума была ключом к пробуждению шару от вызванного ими периода технологического регресса длившегося веками, который привел их к становлению примитивной расой тока. Однако с активированной Арфой разума, они вновь возвысились к большому неудовольствию Рокура Гепта. Покидая восстановленную планету Калриссиан и Вуффи Раа, вошли в гиперпространство с грузом последних кристаллов Рафы, поскольку шару прекратили торговлю вскоре после их отъезда. Этот ценный груз принес сокоррианцу почти 250000 кредитов. Вернувшись на Нар-Шаддаа, он приобрел партию подержанных кораблей у дуроса. К его ужасу дело было дорогим и трудно выполнимым. Лэндо думал, стоит ли их продать, когда Галактическая Империя решила направить флот в находящуюся во власти преступников систему, чтобы разрушить Нар-Шаддаа. Для борьбы с нависшей угрозой Калриссиан пожертвовал свои суда поддерживающим его преступникам. Он и Вуффи Раа пилотируя «Сокол» рядом с известными контрабандистами Саллой Зенд, Ханом Соло и Мако Спинсем вступили в битву при Нар-Шаддаа. В итоге атаку отразили, но при этом суда Калриссиана были сильно повреждены и он вынужден был продать остатки своих кораблей за бесценок человеку по имени Роа. В это же время Соло познакомил Калриссиана с сестрами Тонника. Хан знал сестер посредством своих деловых отношений с Джаббой Хаттом и убедил их помочь ему разыграть Лэндо. Кореллианец принял меры, чтобы игрок встретился с «Бресенни» (псевдоним используемый сестрами, когда они изображали одну женщину) в казино «Высокие ставки» на планете Балфрон. Хотя Калриссиан считал, что его новая «подруга» страдает раздвоением личности, когда сестры менялись местами, в действительности он думал, что сближается с женщиной, когда Бреа и Сенни раскрыли обман. Лэндо долго злился, просматривая голо-сообщение от Хана, но, в конце концов, смягчился и пообещал с ним поквитаться. Позже у него были дела с сестрами, по крайней мере, один раз. Успехи Калриссиана в сабакке позволили освободить Ристаллу Сант из рабства Чёрного солнца. Позже она присоединилась к группе Макса Ребо в качестве танцовщицы. Ситуация на Озеоне Поскольку Калриссиан искал способ компенсировать свои потери, он решил участвовать в местном чемпионате по сабакку, который должен был пройти в казино Облачного города на Беспине. Чтобы заработать 10000 кредитов он вместе с Вуффи Раа решил вернуться в Централию и попытался заработать на доставке законных грузов. Однако всяческие взносы, тарифы и пошлины оставили его ни с чем. Отправившись с грузом к сельскохозяйственному миру Дилонекса XXIII, Калриссиан решил использовать короткий путь через туманность, где на него напали пираты. Несмотря на то, что Лэндо смог отразить нападение, он потратил много времени и энергии. Кроме того по прибытии на Дилонексу XXIII, он обнаружил что его груз не только не востребован рынком, но также облагается огромными пошлинами. Единственное событие, которое игрок посчитал полезным это предложение сыграть в сабакк в системе Озеон во время Огненного Ветра. Также Калриссиан и Вуффи Раа столкнулись с несколькими покушениями на их жизни, в том числе с двумя бомбами, обнаруженными на борту «Сокола» по пути к Озеону. Вскоре после прибытия на Озеон 6845, играя в сабакк с группой людей, в том числе с администратором системы Озеон Лобом Долуффом, Калриссиан получил сообщение о том, что на «Тысячелетнем соколе» пожар. По прибытии на судно он обнаружил, что это была ложная тревога, и уже решил вернуться к игре, когда на него было совершено нападение. Обороняясь, Лэндо пристрелил нападавшего. Администратор заключил игрока в тюрьму, а наказанием за ношение смертельного оружия была смерть. Однако Долуфф восхищался Калриссианом и предложил ему избежать такой участи. Лоб предложил игроку участвовать в рейде наркополиции против богатого промышленника Боххуа Мутдаха, употребляющего наркотик – лесаи. Изображая из себя наркодилера, Лэндо должен был доставить двух агентов Басси Воба и Уэйва Фибота через радиацию Огненного Ветра к резиденции Мутдаха, расположенной на Озеоне 5792. После этого, как обещал Долуфф Калриссиану, тот сможет спокойно покинуть систему Озеон. Администратор дал полные и точные инструкции своим агентами, чтобы они не трогали игрока. Во время полета к резиденции богача «Тысячелетний сокол» вновь подвергся нападению. На сей раз это была группа ренатасинских бойцов во главе с Клином Шэнга, которые преследовали Вуффи Раа. Лэндо подстрелил нескольких пилотов, и укрылся на астероиде для ремонта. Во время починки судна он чуть не погиб из-за неполадок в скафандре, устроенных кем-то из агентов. Вскоре оставшиеся бойцы их нашли, и Калриссиану пришлось в одиночку управлять судном, так как Вуффи Раа стал бесполезным из-за воздействия на него радиации. По прибытии в поместье Мутдаха на Озеоне 5792, Лэндо в сопровождении двух охранников и партии лесаи отправился к богачу. После завершения сделки в дело вступили агенты администратора с намерением арестовать Мутдаха. К сожалению для Калриссиана, богач, который оказался замаскированным Рокуром Гепта, приказал Фиботу (коррумпированному агенту империи) убить Вобу, а сам убил агента. Гепта планировал убивать Калриссиана медленно, из-за того что игрок оскорбил его на Рафе. Маг пытал игрока, заставляя переживать наиболее болезненные моменты его жизни. Однако Лэндо был спасен своевременным вмешательством ренатасианских пилотов, цель которых состояла в уничтожении Вуффи Раа. Во время возникшего хаоса Калриссиан сбежал, прихватив с собой 20 миллионов кредитов, на которые Мутдах планировал купить наркотики. Во время бегства с Озеона они столкнулись с последним кораблем ренатасианцев, в котором сидел Клин Шэнга. Лэндо захватил пилота и допросил. Шэнга рассказал о том, что Вуффи Раа виновен в уничтожении его мира. Калриссиан не поверил ему, но, тем не менее, высадил на ближайшей планете. Лэндо поместил небольшие суммы в банки нескольких миров, включая 50000 кредитов в Банк Ааргау, которые он планировал использовать в качестве взноса на турнире по сабакку, проходящем на Беспине. К сожалению, его попытка внести большую часть денег в основную финансовую планету Централии – Делу, бела прервана атакой пиратов, во главе с «королевой пиратов» Дреей Рентал. Несмотря на очарование Калриссиана, Рентал забрала у него большую часть денег Мутдаха. Спасение Звёздной пещеры ТонБока Все это время Калриссиан и его дроид подвергались актам мести со стороны Гепты и ренатасианских мстителей. Один убийца пытался уничтожить их с помощью гранаты, однако вместо этого бросил в них чеку и лишь немного повредил Вуффи Раа. В ходе другого инцидента, который, как подозревал Лэндо, был организован врагами его дроида, он был сброшен в чан с витаминной пастой, которую планировал купить и в итоге сломал руку и палец ноги. Кроме того парочка подвергалась атакам пиратов в результате одной из которых был поврежден посадочный трап «Тысячелетнего сокола». С другой стороны победы над пиратами обеспечивали «Соколу» определенную репутацию. Вскоре Калриссиан столкнулся с Лехесу – представителем расы освафтов способной жить в космосе и перемещаться в гиперпространстве. Из любопытства Лехесу покинул свой дом, расположенный в туманности ТонБока и отправился в пустынную, лишенную каких-либо материалов для его питания, часть Централии. Случайно голодный освафт столкнулся с «Соколом». Он вступил в контакт с его экипажем и попросил о помощи. Калриссиан сбросил содержимое перерабатывающего отсека судна в космос, которое жадно проглотил Лехесу. Затем игрок и дроид наполнили контейнер необходимыми освафту веществами и передали Лехесу, чтобы он мог вернуться домой. Освафт отблагодарил их синтезированными драгоценными камнями. Однако Лехесу по пути домой, исследуя другие звездные системы, привлек внимание Империи, когда случайно уничтожил несколько истребителей. Имперцы проследили за освафтом до его дома и блокировали выход из Тонбоки пятьюстами крупными кораблями. Задача флота состояла в том, чтобы лишить освафтов питательных веществ и заморить всю расу до полного исчезновения. Некоторые лёгкие крейсеры типа «Каррак» были модифицированы, чтобы отравлять «межзвездный планктон» дрейфующий в туманность. Тогда Лехесу использовал передатчик, предоставленный ему Вуффи Раа, чтобы связаться с «Соколом» и умолять о помощи. Калриссиан увидел в тяжелом положении освафт прибыльное решение своих проблем и отправился на помощь. Он решил пройти через блокаду под видом торговца. Поскольку никто рангом ниже адмирала не знал о причине блокады «Сокол» досмотрели и разрешили путешествовать от судна к судну. Имперцы не знали, что реальный груз судна был не чем иным как обычными отходами, которые он нес в перерабатывающем отсеке. Продавая сигары и играя в сабакк, Лэндо прошел сквозь блокаду и добрался до ТонБоки. Внутри его обнаружил Лехесу. Калриссиан накормил его и отправился к лидерам освафт. В то время как он говорил со старейшинами, делегация освафт отправилась для проведения переговоров с флотом. Однако переговоры не состоялись, освафты уничтожили незащищенный корабль своим «криком». Флот в попытке отомстить поднял щиты и отправился в туманность, но был отозван Рокуром Гептой, который хотел, чтобы они ждали, пока не прибудет его флагман - «Веннис». Когда Гепта прибыл в сопровождении Клина Шэнги и его ренатасианских мстителей флот был повторно мобилизован и вошел в туманность. К счастью небольшая задержка дала время Калриссиану для разработки плана сражения. Суть плана состояла в том, чтобы освафты выделяли из своих пор тяжелые металлы и уходили в гиперпространство, оставляя на своем месте «приманку», которая должна была располагаться между имперскими кораблями. В результате выстрелов по ложным целям имперцы уничтожали свои собственные корабли. Тем временем освафты «кричали» на своих противников уничтожая их благодаря своему численному превосходству. После уничтожения значительной части флота Империи Рокур Гепта передал Калриссиану сообщение, в котором вызывал сокоррианца на дуэль, а в случае отказа угрожал запустить электромагнитную торпеду способную уничтожить всю жизнь в туманности. Лэндо и Вуффи Раа (которому разрешили быть секундантом, так как Гепта полагал, что дроид не способен обойти свою пацифистскую программу) сразились с волшебником Тунда в космическом вакууме. После долгого маневрирования и обмена огнем Калриссиан выстрелил Гепте в лодыжку, так как выстрелы в грудь не давали никакого эффекта. Фигура колдуна увядала, но он успел поразить заключительным выстрелом дроида, который пытался задушить его с помощью одного из своих щупалец. Лэндо обыскал скафандр мага и обнаружил там раненого крока – Гепту в его истинном обличье – а затем добил его. Осуно Вэтт шпионивший за Гептой для Империи решил, что электромагнитная торпеда в руках колдуна слишком опасна и решил уничтожить все воюющие стороны одновременно. Однако Клин Шэнга узнал голос Вэтта и признал его истинным мясником Ренатасии, после чего уничтожил «Веннис». В этот момент в сражение вмешалось множество разумных и огромных дроидов требующих немедленного прекращения огня. Это были силентиумы – создатели Вуффи Раа и они прибыли за ним. Имперский флот, столкнувшись с множеством огромных (50 километров в диаметре) судов, отступил. Прародители Вуффи Раа починили его и после игры с Калриссианом в сабакк отправились в Неизведанные Регионы. Сам Лэндо с грузом синтезированных драгоценных камней покинул ТонБоку. Позже они несколько раз встречались с Вуффи Раа. Неудача и успех К сожалению для Калриссиана, на смену удачи пришло невезение, поскольку его вложения в берубиумную шахту в поясе астероидов Борго не принесли прибыли. У него ничего не осталось кроме 50000 кредитов на счету в банке Ааргау и доли во владении партией кораблей на Нар-Шаддаа. В это же время, приблизительно в 3 ДБЯ, он ненадолго сдружился с Дреей Рентал, той самой пираткой, которая украла у него миллионы. Вскоре после этого, чтобы ослабить свою потребность в наличных, Лэндо украл сбережения глотталфиба Нандрисона и тем самым заработал с его стороны бесконечную ненависть с обещанием убить сокоррианца в случае, если он когда-либо вернется к Дуге контрабандиста. Другой контрабандист по имени Джаррил провез Лэндо контрабандой и спас от глотталфиба. Калриссиан сказал, что он должник Джаррила, но тот не спешил забрать долг. После этого сокоррианец принял участие в турнире по сабакку, проходившему в Облачном городе, вместе с Соло. Однако он завершил турнир на втором месте, отдав пальму первенства своему другу Хану. Во время финального раунда Лэндо поставил на кон любое судно из своей партии на выбор победителя. Неожиданно Соло выбрал «Тысячелетнего сокола», уродливое, но самое эффективное судно и к тому же любимое у Калриссиана. Игрок, который чуть не сломался после турнира, организовал несколько успешных «предприятий», чтобы возместить свои потери. Новости Голонета показали, как Лэндо при помощи дроида по имени Флик притворялся странствующим рыцарем-джедаем, обманывая миков которые хотели, чтобы он убил ранкора. Калриссиан знал, что ранкора уже убили браконьеры и решил использовать зуб животного и запись крика в качестве доказательства его боя с ранкором. Однако во время пребывания в лесу он обнаружил другого ранкора. По слухам ранкоры не умели плавать, и сокоррианец прыгнул в озеро. Но увидев, что животное уходит он начал звать монстра. Каково же было его удивление, когда ранкор поплыл. Калриссиан сбежал и вернулся в деревню за наградой. Позже он узнал что артефакты, которые ему вручили мики, были подделкой. Вскоре после этого он обманул губернатора Песменбена IV, а затем нашел замену «Соколу» - холеную «Кобру». Лишенный постоянного дохода, Лэндо проводил много времени на круизных лайнерах играя в сабакк. Во время путешествия на «Королеве Империи» игрок столкнулся с Брией Тарен – агентом повстанцев и бывшей подругой Хана Соло. Он попытался познакомиться с ней, но был схвачен вместе с Тарен, Бобой Феттом, который хотел получить награду за её голову. Когда Фетт собирался покинуть с пленниками «Королеву», на лайнер приземлилась Дрея Рентал. Она заплатила Бобе больше чем текущий работодатель, чтобы он отпустил заложников. В дальнейшем Калриссиан совершил несколько выгодных рейсов на Чандрилу. Игрок провез контрабанду благодаря взятке. Во время этих рейсов он столкнулся с Хирамом Дрейсоном - офицером сил обороны, который позже присоединился к Новой Республике. Также сокоррианец встретил другого контрабандиста Тоцнеппила и столкнулся с Дашем Рендаром за столом для сабакка на Каале, которого он позже повстречал во время Галактической гражданской войны. Еще Лэндо познакомился и подружился с Манго Баобабом бизнесменом и наследником Торгового флота Баобаба. Ссора с Соло Некоторое время спустя Калриссиан помог Хану Соло в нападении на хаттское производство спайса и рабов на Илезии, в которое Хан был вовлечен своей возлюбленной Брией Тарен, агентом повстанцев и идейным вдохновителем нападения. Её эскадрилья «Красная рука», хотела получить новобранцев и спайс от набега на Илезию, но для того чтобы попасть на поверхность планеты ей нужны были квалифицированные пилоты. Соло взял с собой несколько контрабандистов, в том числе Калриссиана, чтобы доставить повстанцев на поверхность Илезии и помочь им разобраться с охраной. В качестве награды Тарен предложила долю от награбленного. После ожесточенной схватки они уничтожили производство спайса и освободили рабов. Однако Тарен не сдержала слово и оставила всю добычу Восстанию. Соло было нечем заплатить Калриссиану и другим контрабандистам, что привело к ссоре между ними. Вскоре Лэндо принял участие в поиске сокровищ спонсируемом троицей хаттов, которые охотились за легендарной Явинской вассиликой – бесценной статуэткой из самоцветов. Калриссиан был вовлечен в поиски статуэтки после того как его спас тви'лек Биб Фортуна, когда Лэндо проиграл в сабакк. Поиски настроили его против нескольких самых отпетых охотников за головами, посланных Малтой Хаттом, в том числе Босска, Денгара и IG–88Б. Это также вынудило его сотрудничать с Соло снова, что сделало союз неудобным после недавней операции на Илезии. Однако обещанная награда помогла им временно забыть о прошлых обидах. В итоге они вновь были обмануты. На этот раз помощницей хатта - Джоззель Моффет, которая руководила ими. Однако саму помощницу направляла Брия Тарен от имени Восстания. Вассилика была ключом к открытию храма массасси, места, которое однажды станет базой повстанцев. После того как статуэтка была найдена и приключение подошло к концу, Соло и Калриссиан разошлись в противоположные концы галактики, а их гнев сошел до простого недоверия. В 1 ДБЯ Лэндо путешествовал на лайнере «Звезда Империи». На борту он встретил Кайла Катарна и губернатора Дерры IV - Дола Донара II. Он привлек губернатора и других пассажиров для игры в сабакк. В результате сокоррианец выиграл у губернатора много кредитов и кольцо, которое подарила ему жена на годовщину. Военный героизм и подвиги в «Веселом мире голограмм» Спустя несколько месяцев после битвы при Явине, инфосеть Кинабара сообщила, что Калриссиан продолжал свою карьеру игрока и выиграл в сабакк права на оказание услуг такси на Орд-Вилане, только чтобы проиграть их в следующем кону. Также он продолжал совершать грузовые перевозки и после отгрузки дента бобов на Таанабе подвергся нападению норулакских флибустьеров. Находясь в одной из кантин Пандата, Лэндо сказал, что сможет победить пиратов. Пьяный управляющий кантины Гатал Данагер принял пари. Тогда Лэндо отправился в ледяные кольца луны Таанаба и когда пираты приблизились к нему, он выбросил шоковую сеть в гущу их флота, временно повредив их суда. Пока они пытались освободиться от сетей, он использовал луч захвата, чтобы направить ледяные куски из кольца в кабины пиратов. Затем он привел Таанабский орбитальный флот для зачистки. В результате Лэндо единолично уничтожил 19 оставшихся судов и повредил два вспомогательных корвета. Когда корабли пиратов попытались скрыться, Лэндо выбросил еще больше сетей и отрезал им путь к отступлению. После того как Новости ТриНебулон показали эту историю, Калриссиан стал хоть небольшой, но все же знаменитостью. Два месяца спустя Лэндо нанес визит в парк аттракционов известный как «Веселый мир голограмм», рассматривая его в качестве возможных инвестиций для своих фондов. Там он встретил двух детей – Таш и Зака Арранда. Лэндо предложил детям совершить вместе с ним экскурсию по парку, так как хотел узнать насколько он был популярен с детской точки зрения, поскольку они были основной клиентурой парка. Их опекун дроид DV-9 отклонил это предложение, однако сами дети согласились. Сначала он отвел их в домик для гостей рядом с парком, а сам отправился в свою комнату играть в сабакк. Во время игры в комнату вошел Зак и увидел, как игрок загребает большую кучу кредитов. После этого игрок показал мальчику, как играть в сабакк и отправил спать. На следующий день Лэндо вместе с детьми и дроидом совершили поездку по парку, и Калриссиану понравилось увиденное. После экскурсии Зак отправился изучать аттракцион под названием «Машина кошмаров». Войдя, он обнаружил Борборигмуса Гога – ученого, отвечающего за проект «звёздный крик». Это был имперский проект по созданию супер-солдат. Зак убежал, чтобы предупредить остальных. Калриссиан вместе с детьми отправился к Барону-администратору «Веселого мира голограмм» - Данну Фагги, который незамедлительно принял их у себя в кабинете. Там он объяснил, что все, что видел Зак, было не чем иным как довольно реалистичным голографическим моделированием. «Машина кошмаров» проникала в разум людей и заставляла их испытывать свои самые большие страхи. После этого сокоррианец встретился с администратором, чтобы обсудить возможное финансирование парка. Однако Зак заметил, что большинство посетителей парка также голограммы и Калриссиан стремительно покинул переговоры, якобы возмущенный обманом по поводу рентабельности парка – в действительности он вовсе не был зол. На следующий день Лэндо с детьми вернулись к «Машине кошмаров» и были пойманы в ловушку, игрок с дроидом были отрезаны. Когда он связался с администратором, тот пообещал им скорое освобождение, но Калриссиан не стал ждать и воспользовался выкидным бластером, чтобы выбраться. Освободившись, они обнаружили множество имперских штурмовиков, и им пришлось сдаться. Пленников доставили к Гогу, который использовал парк в качестве полигона для своих экспериментов. Троицу погрузили в шаттл для отправки на крейсер Гога в качестве подопытных, но во время полета охранявший их штурмовик раскрыл свою личность. Он оказался дядей Арранда оборотнем ши'идо по имени Маммон Хул. Он вывел из строя пилота, и четверка сбежала на шаттле. Как только они удалились на безопасное расстояние, Лэндо дистанционно вызвал свою яхту и полетел на Беспин. Он предложил Арранда отправиться вместе с ним, так как Беспин удаленная планета и там можно будет долго скрываться, но они отказались. Выигрыш пари Калриссиан продолжал свои игорные похождения, в то время как отправился на Набу, чтобы заняться торговлей. Там он столкнулся с имперским инженером - женщиной Даской Мистфлаер, и хотя она позволила ему научить её играть в сабакк, ученую не интересовали его ухаживания. Примерно во 2 ПБЯ в инфосети Кинабара упоминалось, что Лэндо остался не у дел после битвы при Таанабе. Тем не менее, в статье было предположение, будто он готовил очередную аферу. Проведя несколько месяцев в Облачном городе, и играя в казино, Калриссиан попал в поле зрения Барона-администратора – человека по имени Доминик Рейнор и был приглашен к нему для игры в сабакк. Мало кто знал, что Имиль – супруга Доминика Рейнора, помогала ему победить с помощью скифтера замаскированного под кулон. Когда вор попытался украсть кулон, Лэндо схватил его и вернул медальон хозяйке, назвав её «госпожа удача». Калриссиан быстро оказался втянут в игру с крупными ставками и «Коброй» на кону, которую в итоге проиграл. Однако это произошло из-за действий разъяренного врага Калриссиана – Барпотомуса Дреббле, который разместил скифтер в колоде, чтобы помочь выиграть Рейнору и тем самым отомстить сокоррианцу за крупный выигрыш у Дреббле. Доминик приказал Дреббле удалиться, но отказался обесценивать игру. В это момент анонимный благодетель предоставил Калриссиану 5 миллионов кредитов, игрок поставил 4 плюс посадочное место на Нар-Шаддаа против места Барона-администратора и его «Кобры». В итоге он выиграл благодаря супруге Рейнора, которая хотела покинуть Облачный город и «поколесить» по галактике. Тайным благодетелем оказался Лобот - киборг-координатор Облачного города, а деньги он взял из фондов рабочих угнотов, которые стремились убрать Рейнора. Хотя метод, которым Лэндо стал руководителем города, считали нетрадиционным, его положение было подтверждено голосованием двух управляющих органов Облачного города, которые ничего не сделали, чтобы остановить игру сокоррианца против Рейнора. Его действия в приеме города привлекли внимание средств массовой информации, и инфосеть Кунабара написала об этом целую статью. Попытки мести После того как Калриссиан выиграл должность Барона-администратора у Доминика Рейнора, тот поклялся отомстить. Для этого Рейнор нанял охотника за головами Босска. Тот в свою очередь привлек нескольких головорезов и наемников для осуществления его плана. Охотник за головами со своей группой прибыли на одну из технических палуб и саботировали там оборудование, также под видом главного инженера Беспина они отослали Калриссиану сообщение, в котором говорилось, что основной репульсор города неисправен. Лэндо отправился на вызов, прихватив с собой несколько телохранителей. По прибытии на техническую палубу Барон-администратор попал в засаду и не мог вызвать подкрепление из-за саботажа Босска. В итоге ему с телохранителями пришлось пробиваться к выходу. В другом случае начальник службы безопасности Облачного города – дроид EV-9D9, мучил других дроидов и зашел настолько, что демонтировал четверть всех дроидов города. После того как его действия были обнаружены офицером СБ Сарлой Рандом, дроида поместили в тюрьму, но он сумел сбежать. EV-9D9 организовал серию взрывов вблизи генераторов репульсора поддерживающего город, которые чуть не разрушили Облачный город и Калриссиана вместе с ним. Затем дроид отвлек внимание преследователей с помощью диверсионного корабля, а сам тем временем угнал дорогое судно Горнодобывающей гильдии – «Принцессу Иопина». Город избежал катастрофы, однако EV-9D9 сбежал. Калриссиан и его новоиспеченный руководитель СБ – Сарла Рандом, разработали новые меры безопасности после этого случая, также Барону-администратору пришлось успокаивать Горнодобывающую гильдию из-за потери их судна. Прошло около шести недель с тех пор, как он стал у руля Облачного города. Калриссиан стал привыкать к роли Барона-администратора с помощью Лобота. В это время к нему совершила визит королева Дрогеды Сарна. Однако по пути на встречу с гостьей произошел взрыв, который чуть не уничтожил его и Лобота. Вскоре они обнаружили, что гостья на самом деле была похожим на Сарну дроидом начиненным взрывчаткой. Его целью было приблизиться к Лэндо как можно ближе и уничтожить сокоррианца с помощью взрыва. Расследуя покушение на убийство Калриссиана, СБ Облачного города связалась с Дрогедой; реальная Сарна отрицала свою причастность не только к покушению, но и к запланированной встрече между ней и Калриссианом. Понимая, что убийцы или убийца не беспокоятся по поводу невинных жертв, Лэндо решил использовать покушение для выявления организаторов. С этой целью он вместе с Лоботом сфальсифицировали его смерть после взрыва. После того как новость о смерти Лэндо разлетелась по всему сектору, они приступили к расследованию. Сокоррианец и дроид рассмотрели несколько возможных кандидатов, таких как Дреббле и EV-9D9, но в итоге пришли к заключению что это, скорее всего Доминик Рейнор – бывший Барон-администратор Облачного города, организовал покушение. В тот момент, когда они пришли к этому выводу Лэндо и Лобот находившиеся на борту «Кобры» подверглись нападению звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский». Однако Лобот установил, что на самом деле атакующий их корабль это грузовое судно YT-1300 под названием «Многогранный» использовало голограмму разрушителя, чтобы скрыть себя. Пилот «Многогранного» охотник за головами – женщина по имени Тьюн связалась с Лэндо на борту «Кобры» и посоветовала ему сдаться. Понимая, что Тьюн взяла верх Калриссиан и Лобот ожидали её прибытия на «Кобру». Однако в этот момент сокоррианец придумал план спасения. Они находились на расстоянии короткого гиперпрыжка от Квилкена, на котором жил друг Лэндо - Манго Баобаб. Несмотря на опасность, они совершили прыжок и временно скрылись от Тьюн. Встретившись с Баобабом, Лэндо и Лобот отремонтировали «Кобру», получившую немалые повреждения в борьбе с Тьюн. Однако вскоре она отследила Калриссиана. Уничтожив телохранителей Манго, вставших у неё на пути, Тьюн потребовала, чтобы сокоррианец пошел с ней. Но Лэндо воспользовался небольшим украшенным драгоценными камнями кинжалом, чтобы ранить Тьюн в руку. После чего её арестовали за убийство двух телохранителей. Не желая её смерти, Калриссиан и Баобаб придумали, как удостовериться, что она не будет преследовать их. Они решили использовать разновидность камня Руна - кессум, который случайным образом отражал электронные сигналы от окружающих объектов. Лобот поместил небольшой образец под кожу Тьюн. Камень был абсолютно безвреден для неё и она не могла его обнаружить, но это позволяло Лэндо и Баобабу знать если она приблизится к ним на расстояние ближе 1 светового года. После этого Калриссиан и Манго наняли Тьюн за небольшую плату, чтобы она захватила и доставила Рейнора под суд за организацию нападений на Облачном городе. Когда Тьюн неохотно согласилась, Лэндо и Лобот вернулись на Беспин, и скоро новость о выживании Барона-администратора, со скоростью взрывной волны, облетела весь город. Жизнь в качестве Барона-администратора После событий с Тьюн Калриссиан серьезно взялся за работу Барона-администратора, даже стал полноправным гражданином после вступления в должность и работал в тесном сотрудничестве с Лоботом больше двух лет, хоть и считал работу в Облачном городе самой странной аферой в его жизни. В течение этого времени Калриссиан стал известен как способный управляющий Облачного города, распределив свое время между различными заседаниями Парламента гильдий, он рассматривал возможность новых торговых маршрутов и соглашений, а также выступал перед гражданами Облачного города. Также Калриссиан встречался с корпоративными управляющими города известными как Иксиксы, и получал от них отчеты, которые описывали в общих чертах их потребности и желания. Лэндо изучал эти отчеты и старался выполнить все пожелания, чтобы сохранить количество разнообразных фирм в пределах Облачного города. Будучи Администратором Калриссиан выполнял функции судьи и рассматривал различные споры и преступления, которые не подлежали рассмотрению в трибунале Парламента гильдий. Граждане города знали, что Калриссиан по юридическим вопросам постоянно консультируется с Лоботом. За эти годы Лэндо и дроид развили невербальную систему связи, которая помогала им передавать друг другу неуловимые сообщения. Новый Барон-администратор носил на запястье комлинк, который позволял взаимодействовать с центральным компьютером Облачного города и помогал руководить подчиненными. Калриссиан оторвал Горнодобывающую гильдию и глаза Империи от города. Кроме того он открыл новые облака тибанна, нанял пилотов для защиты города от набегов, отменил ограничительные законы об иммиграции принятые Рейнором и увеличил добычу газа на более чем 35%. Следующая реформа, которую провел Лэндо, имела отношение к Крылатой страже - СБ Облачного города у которой сложилась коррупционная репутация. Он изменил систему, чтобы было больше контроля над Стражей со стороны Барона-администратора и сделал их плату зависящей от того, насколько хорошо они поддерживают порядок. Также Лэндо увеличил им жалование и утвердил Лобота в качестве координатора СБ. Реформы Калриссиана прошли успешно, вернули честную репутацию Крылатой страже и способствовали росту известности Облачного города как роскошного курорта. Беспин наслаждался выгодным торговым треугольником с Альдерааном и системой Кореллия, но большой источник дохода был потерян, когда Империя уничтожила Альдераан. После этого случая Лэндо упорно трудился, чтобы не возникло других разрушительных последствий для торговли со стороны Империи, он поддерживал строгий нейтралитет в галактических делах. Еще одна акция, проведенная сокоррианцем, была призвана улучшить заработную плату угнотов. Он открыл несколько новых заводов по переработке тибанна на Облачном городе, а взамен угноты закрыли свои собственные тайные заводы. Лэндо описал все эти улучшения в интервью Эрсу Фиввлу, журналисту угноту, и заявил, что будет держать Империю подальше от Облачного города, говоря, что он не одобряет их методы. Кроме того Барон-администратор заявил, что в городе будет все благополучно благодаря его методу работы, который он назвал Система Лэндо. Помимо посещения неофициальных встреч высокого уровня, Лэндо сосредоточил свои усилия на других областях, среди которых было зонирование. Размещая более престижные отели на верхних уровнях и более убогие элементы на нижних, он помог устранить угрозу преступников наживающихся на туристах. Однако он полностью не удалял шумные области, чувствуя, что пока люди придерживаются тех мест, они смогут легко сдерживаться. Также Лэндо позволил сформировать отдельное подразделение охраны для работы в наиболее преступном районе – Порте Таун. Это обеспечило его СБ, которая в кратчайшие сроки будет на месте и кроме того, охрана этого района спокойней относилась к некоторым видам деятельности Порт Тауна в отличие от Крылатой стражи. Позже Барон-администратор разбирался с серией войн за территорию, между людьми Джаббы Хатта и конкурирующим криминальным боссом, базирующимся на Облачном городе - Уонном Йонстрайком. Калриссиану удалось решить другую проблему, когда криминальный босс Соутаун начал совершать набеги на очистительные заводы Беспина, работая из заброшенной колонии горнодобывающей промышленности – Тибаннополиса. Лэндо удалось убедить группу авантюристов разрушить Тибаннополис, в то время как Крылатая стража начнет отвлекающую атаку. Однако командующий Стражи – Флэгессо был в союзе с Соутауном. В это же время сокоррианец встретил Оррка – гильдмастера Кузнецов Вандельхельма и изучил их нравы и обычаи. Однако сам Калриссиан все еще жаждал приключений и, будучи ответственным администратором днем, вечером маскировался и наслаждался азартными играми и женской дружбой, которых находил среди многочисленных казино Беспина. Один из его псевдонимов сделал его известным под именем «старик», которого заметили благодаря его крупным победам и поражениям, происходившим каждый вечер. И хотя Лэндо никогда не извлекал выгоду в финансовом отношении, его радовали те острые ощущения риска, получаемые во время игры. Это не означало того, что он вовсе не получал денег, его доход от посещений игорных заведений был выше чем его фактическая зарплата. Но люди, как известно, посещали Облачный город просто для получения удовольствия от азартных игр и в особенности от сабакка. Однажды Калриссиан играл в сабакк с королевой Престина – Сулой, Коруггом Хаттом и моффом Элиором. В какой-то момент после становления Бароном-администратором, Калриссиан должен был остановить имперского пилота TIE, которого послали взорвать фабрику. Он был вынужден противостоять пилоту, прежде чем тот сможет взорвать бомбу, и Лэндо смог спасти город. Вступление в Галактическую гражданскую войну (3 – 4 ПБЯ) Предвестник войны Калриссиан был вовлечен в тайную миссию Альянса повстанцев, когда известный ученый, доктор Иссан Лен был убит. Крылатая стража и Лэндо расследовали смерть и в лаборатории, где убили Лена, обнаружили группу мятежников, включающую ученого Уолекса Блиссекса. Калриссиан угрожал им арестом за убийство, говоря, что их вина может быть легко доказана, но что, если они поймают убийцу для него за двадцать четыре часа, он позволит им остаться на свободе. Он предположил, что убийца взял экспериментального дроида созданного Леном, который мог управлять другими дроидами. Кроме того, замаскировавшись, он неоднократно посещал Королевское казино, чтобы следить за имперским инженером Лирой Уэссекс, которая была дочерью Блиссекса. Однажды ночью он играл в сабакк с повстанцами, Уэссекс и Хэлмом Искракером, а также Врином, помощником доктора Лена. Во время игры, рабочие дроиды напали на казино, намереваясь вызывать массовую резню. Они потерпели поражение, но в хаосе, возникшем во время нападения, Уэссекс и Врин исчезли. Отряд мятежников, в конце концов, нашел Вриина в Бионических лабораториях, зараженного микроскопическими дроидами на основе вируса, превращающего плоть в металл. Частично трансформируемый Врин сообщил им, что вредоносная программа дроида называется Эксо, он ответственен за серию нападений дроидов, в том числе нападение рабочих дроидов, и единственный способ остановить атаки и распространение вируса уничтожить Эксо. Мятежники, с помощью Уэссекс, смогли отключить Эксо, но при этом отключилось питание всех систем Облачного города, и станция отправилась в неконтролируемый полет вниз, через атмосферу Беспина. Тем не менее, во время падения города повстанцы смогли окончательно остановить Эксо и восстановить энергию в репульсорах города. В этот момент Лира Уэссекс вызвала группу вооруженных головорезов и напала на мятежников в попытке украсть Эксо, однако, Калриссиан и Лобот в сопровождении значительной группы крылатой стражи, разоружили ее головорезов, и заставил сдаться. Лэндо узнал, что она выполняла миссию вопреки имперских приказов и, чтобы спасти ее от заключения пообещал хранить всё в тайне. Он сопровождал ее в Облачный город, в то время как повстанцам были предложены специальные условия безопасности на Облачном городе в качестве оплаты за их усилия. Кроме того, он снял обвинения в убийстве, так как оно было совершено дроидом управляемым Эксо. Позже, готовясь к проведению конференций Гильдии безопасности, которая должна была пройти в Облачном городе, Калриссиан заметил женщину по имени Платт Окифи, его старую знакомую. Он предложил встретиться с ней, но она не приняла его приглашение из-за ее занятости контрабандной деятельностью. Однако, несмотря на его законный бизнес и официальный нейтралитет, Калриссиан был вовлечен в операцию по контрабанде, он продавал и поставлял оружие мятежникам в тайное место, там его считали ценным союзником. Когда-то в начале Галактической гражданской войны и после того, как Калриссиан стал Бароном-администратором, партия специи рилла пропала по пути к медицинскому центру Альянса повстанцев. Сохранив связи с преступным миром, несмотря на его занятие законным бизнесом, Лэндо приступил к поискам рилла. Специя, как было известно по слухам, была украдена и отправлена к Пробегу контрабандиста. Калриссиан принял участие в поисках и, несмотря на его внешний нейтралитет, возглавил команду повстанцев, внедрившуюся в ряды хаттов с целью определения местонахождения груза. Одним из первых действий Лэндо было завербовать агента повстанцев на свой шаттл «Кобра», и отправить его внедрятся во дворец Джаббы. Агент смог обнаружить следы контрабанды специи, которые привели его на Кореллию. Тем временем, Калриссиан связался с информатором из Шпионской сети ботанов, который следовал за имперским агентом, Джеффреном Бреком, также охотившимся за поставкой. Лэндо к тому же помог оперативнику ботанов Лозе Сил'бан. Сил'бан и агент повстанцев победили Брека и узнали, что имя его посредника БоШек, и тот владел информацией по поставке. Поговорив с БоШеком, агент выяснил, что поставка рилла был отправлена к Пробегу контрабандиста. Лэндо нанял пилота повстанцев Веджа Антиллеса, для доставки своего агента к Пробегу контрабандиста. Они столкнулись с силами ИББ, во главе с голограммой Блэкхоула, но смогли победить их. Как только имперцы были побеждены, Калриссиан вылетел с тайной миссией к Пробегу контрабандиста, чтобы возвратить рилл. Лэндо работал с Ханом Соло, чтобы вернуть поставку рилла, но за Ханом следила ИББ. Как только Соло и Чубакка присоединились к Лэндо на Пробеге контрабандиста, на них тут же напали агенты ИББ. Чтобы избежать потерь, Соло, Чубакка и Калриссиан сели в «Тысячелетний сокол» и сбежали, оставив большую часть рилла. Ловушка в Облачном городе Являясь ключевым источником газа тибанна, Облачный город был прибыльной целью для Галактической Империи, хотя Калриссиану до сих пор удавалось скрыть свою разработку и действовать, не привлекая внимания Империи и Горнодобывающей гильдии. Всё изменилось, когда Боба Фетт и Лорд ситов Дарт Вейдер, преследовавшие Хана Соло, достигли Облачного города раньше «Тысячелетнего сокола». Вряд ли Калриссиан знал, что агент ИББ Тиан Чайлер проникла в Облачный город и доложила Империи об истинном характере дел на Беспине, что позволило имперцам с легкостью шантажировать Калриссиана. Лэндо, сопровождаемый группой Крылатой стражи, встретил Вейдера на посадочной площадке, и сит просил его о конфиденциальной встрече. Вейдер хотел обсудить меры для захвата прибывающего Хана Соло и его спутников. И хотя он согласился на несколько пожеланий Калриссиана, таких как отъезд Фетта, которому Лэндо не доверял, по окончанию переговоров, Вейдер интригами заставил Барона-администратора согласиться предать Соло. В обмен на длительную независимость Облачного города, Калриссиан согласился помочь задержать команду Сокола, пока молодой джедай и герой мятежников Люк Скайуокер не будет захвачен Вейдером. Играя роль доброго хозяина, Калриссиан встретил своего старого друга Хана и его спутников Чубакку, Лею Органа и C-3PO. Он с удовольствием согласился помочь исправить поврежденный гипердвигатель «Сокола», в то время как они будут наслаждаться гостеприимством Облачного города. Путешественники, однако, не доверяли Лэндо полностью, особенно после исчезновения C-3PO, который был найден разобранным и готовым к переплавке. Их подозрения оправдались, так как Калриссиан сообщил Вейдеру о присутствии мятежников сразу после их приземления. Вскоре, Калриссиан пригласил мятежников перекусить и привел их к Дарту Вейдеру и штурмовикам, где Хан, Лея и Чубакка были захвачены. Кроме того, частью его плана по завлечению Скайуокера в Облачный город, и обращению его на тёмную сторону Силы, была пытка пленных мятежников с целью передачи их боли через Силу к Скайуокеру. Когда Лэндо возразил, Вейдер угрожал оставить гарнизон имперских войск на Облачном городе. Калриссиана не устроил такой ход дел, и он поручил Лоботу подготовить план, по уничтожению имперцев и помощи мятежникам. Лэндо также наблюдал пытки повстанцев, вместе с охотником за головами Бобой Феттом, у которого не было никаких приступов растерянности при наблюдении их мук, в отличие от Калриссиана, которого мучила совесть. Чувствуя отвращение к Фетту, Лэндо сказал охотнику за головами, что отомстит ему, и что его лицо было последним, которое когда-либо видел Боба. Все более и более недовольный договоренностью, он сообщил Лее и Соло об их судьбе, сказав им «У меня не было выбора», но Соло так не считал, и ударил кулаком Барона-администратора. Вейдер решил что Лея и Чубакка останутся на Беспине, а для того чтобы проверить камеру карбонитовой заморозки, обычно используемой для подготовки газа тибанна к отгрузке, он использовал Хана Соло, надеясь что этим же аппаратом можно воспользоваться для транспортировки Люка к Императору. Лэндо пытался возразить, но под угрозой Вейдера разрушить Облачный город, приказал привести заключенных к замораживающей камере. По приказу Вейдера, чтобы Калриссиан понял судьбу врагов Империи, Лэндо лично руководил процессом заморозки Соло, и объявил, что она прошла успешно (Хан был в прекрасном состоянии, будучи заключенным в карбонитовой плите). Эксперимент глубоко затронул Лэндо, который спустя несколько лет еще перенес кошмар, основанный на событиях в камере заморозки. Фетт забрал Соло и покинул камеру до того как Вейдер еще раз изменил соглашение, взяв Чуи и Лею под стражу. Позже Лобот убедил Лэндо, что Лорд ситов не собирался выполнять свои обещания и Калриссиан решил помочь повстанцам. Через Лобота он вызвал группу Крылатых стражников, чтобы спасти Лею, Чуи и С-3PО от имперских штурмовиков. Хотя они были освобождены, Органа и Чубакка не доверяли Калриссиану, но все, же пошли с ним в попытке спасти Соло. Когда они сбежали от штурмовиков и преследовали Фетта, Лэндо объявил о захвате Облачного города Империей и приказал всем эвакуироваться. Во время погони за Феттом мятежники успели спасти голожурналиста Эрса Фиввла от штурмовиков, возможно из-за этой задержки, они не смогли догнать Бобу, и наемник улетел со своим замороженным призом. Встретив R2-D2, они под натиском штурмовиков отступили к «Соколу». Едва покинув Облачный город Лея, почувствовала с помощью Силы просьбу о помощи, от прибывшего на Беспин, и проигравшего в поединке с Вейдером Люка Скайуокера. Лэндо не хотел возвращаться, но под «уговорами» Чуи развернул корабль и забрал раненого Люка на «Сокол» через верхний люк. Пытаясь сбежать с Беспина, они обнаружили, что гипердвигатель был отремонтирован, но отключен имперцам. R2-D2 включил гипердвигатель и Лэндо вывел «Сокол» к точке сбора повстанцев, что его полностью устраивало, поскольку он хотел быть как можно дальше от Вейдера. Также он оставил запись внутри R2-D2 о его приключениях с Восстанием в это время. Мечта Коди Санн-Чайлда Чувствуя свою вину за то, что случилось с его старым другом и, поняв, что Империя - зло, Лэндо присоединился к Альянсу повстанцев. Объединившись с Чуи на «Тысячелетнем соколе», он отправился на поиски Хана Соло. Предварительное планирование началось, в то время как Калриссиан был во флоте повстанцев, и вскоре он и вуки отправились на поиски Соло. Однажды, когда они совершенно потерялись, Лэндо и Чуи наткнулись на пространственный разлом с живущим в нем Коди Санн-Чайлдом, бывшим оперативником Альянса повстанцев и героем. Он использовал неизвестные способности, полученные им во время его путешествий, чтобы построить Город мечтаний в этом разломе. Возмущенный отказом Санн-Чайлда от участия в делах повстанцев, Калриссиан ударил его кулаком и тут же подвергся нападению нескольких существ — проявлений темной стороны способностей Коди, которые были немедленно поглощены Санн-Чайлдом, чтобы они не ранили Калриссиана. Город бывшего мятежника обладал эффектом гипноза для своих жителей и даже для Чуи, поскольку они были приведены в восторг фантасмагорической средой. Очарованный вуки забыл про поиски Хана и ударил Лэндо, когда тот плохо отзывался о городе. Когда бывший аферист возвращался к «Соколу», город подвергся нападению имперского флота во главе с капитаном Пликком, которая также попала в ловушку разлома. Нападение пробудило многих, включая Чуи, от их очарованного состояния. Калриссиан и Чубакка повели «Тысячелетнего сокола» против имперцев, но сражение было прекращено. Санн-Чайлд позволил его таинственным проявлениям напасть на звездные разрушители и не предпринял попытки остановить имперскую бомбардировку города, позволяя флоту до основания разрушить город и уничтожить всех граждан, включая его. «Сокол» успел сбежать через закрывающиеся ворота разлома, а имперцы испытывая недостаток энергии в гипердвигателе из-за её чрезмерного потребления во время бомбардировки, были навсегда пойманы в ловушку в измерении Коди Санн-Чайлда. Несчастье Скайуокера Калриссиан и Чубакка снова прервали лихорадочный поиск Соло, поскольку Лея Органа вызвала их на базу повстанцев на Голрат. Там им сообщили, что Люк Скайуокер подхватил смертельную болезнь известную как «Алая вечность», после посадки на имперское судно и нахождения его экипажа мертвыми с кожей алого цвета. Подозревая, красный светящийся камень, находящийся на корабле в том, что он является источником болезни убившей имперцев, Скайуокер срочно отправился назад в штаб-квартиру повстанцев, но был уже заражен. Вскоре он впал в кому, а его глаза стали красными. Органа вспомнила историю, рассказанную ей Соло о Красной туманности, в которой он встретил пару камней похожих на тот, что заразил Люка. Чубакка подтвердил рассказ, и группа пришла к выводу, что «Алая вечность» был одним из тех камней, с которыми столкнулись Соло и Чуи, и когда камни разделены, то смертельно опасны. Вслед за этим, Чубакка, Калриссиан и Органа отправились на «Соколе» к Красной туманности, там они нашли, казалось бы, заброшенный корабль Дома Тагг. Чуи остался на корабле, а Лэндо и принцесса отправились на поиски и сразу обнаружили жертв «Алой вечности». Убежденные в том, что второй камень рядом они начали его искать. Однако поиски были не продолжительными, когда их взяла в плен группа охотников за головами, которую наняла Домина Тагг. У благородного Дома Тагг были претензии к Люку Скайуокеру. Тагг объяснила, что камни были частью ее мести Скайуокеру, за смерть её брата Ормана Тагга, убитого Люком. Домина наняла охотников за головами, чтобы получить камни, как только до неё дошли слухи об их смертельных свойствах. Вскоре она их получила, проведя бомбардировку планеты, на которой они находились, и поместила в защитные контейнеры. Однако её радость была недолгой, Тагг и компания были атакованы имперским военным кораблем и взяты на абордаж штурмовиками. Не желая рисковать своим планом, Тагг сначала позволила имперцам захватить один из камней, заключенных в защитный контейнер, а затем выдала расположение базы повстанцев на Голрате. Спровоцировав перестрелку, её наемники смогли оттеснить штурмовиков обратно на их корабль и сразу совершили гиперпрыжок к Голрату. Имперцы не знали, что Тэгг переделала защитный контейнер камня так, чтобы он открылся во время путешествия в гиперпространстве. Ко времени прибытия на Голрат все они были мертвы, ловушка для Скайуокера была готова. Однако, священник захваченный охотниками за головами для получения информации о камнях, вытащил его из контейнера на корабле Тагг и многих убил. Домина и несколько охотников за головами смогли укрыться на корабле, избегая верной смерти, но, не имея космических скафандров, чтобы оградить себя от болезни, они оказались в ловушке. Органа и Калриссиан смогли убежать от Тагг и её экипажа, выпрыгнув через воздушный шлюз. Чуи подобрал их на «Соколе». Понимая, что им нужен камень для лечения Скайуокера, Лея заключила с Тагг сделку - повстанцы спасают ее и охотников за головами из корабля зараженного «Алой вечностью», а взамен, она передаст им камень, чтобы они могли остановить болезнь. Как только кристаллы были воссоединены на Голрате, Скайуокер выздоровел. Домина и ее сообщники улетели, а камни были погружены на борт имперского корабля-призрака, который был направлен прямо в солнце Голрата. Уничтожение «Таркина» Позже Калриссиан в сопровождении Чубакки на «Тысячелетнем соколе», шел по следу контрабандиста оружием по имени Шем-Лерн, который, по мнению Лэндо, знал о месте нахождения Бобы Фетта. Однако когда Шем-Лерн влетел в поле астероидов, Калриссиан отказался следовать за ним, в то же время они получили приоритетный сигнал от генерала Карлиста Риекана с приказом прекратить преследование и немедленно возвращаться к флоту. На основе информации полученной от агентов повстанцев о том, что империя строит супероружие, под названием «Таркин», они получили задание его уничтожить. Небольшая диверсионная группа, состоящая из Скайуокера, Леи, Чубакки, C-3PO и R2-D2, должна была проникнуть на борт супероружия под видом обслуживающего персонала с целью атаковать реактор протонной гранатой. Калриссиан которому Органа и генерал Риекан не доверяли, был не допущен к миссии, но Лэндо спрятался на «Соколе», когда диверсионная группа отправилась к Хокалегу, планете, на орбите которой был «Таркин». Он надеялся быть полезным, оставаясь на «Соколе», и в случае неприятностей спасти своих друзей. Диверсионная группа не знала, что Дарт Вейдер также присутствовал на космической станции и почувствовал, что Люк проник на неё. Считая, что задачей повстанцев было уничтожение реактора, он лично стал его оборонять, а сотрудников службы безопасности отправил охранять возможные пути отхода повстанцев. Однако когда он был готов поймать Скайуокера, группа высокопоставленных имперских чиновников попыталась убить его, открыв воздушный шлюз и отправив Вейдера в космос. Но их план провалился, Вейдер использовал Силу, чтобы вернуться на корабль. Эта задержка помогла Люку избежать сита. В то же время, Органа изменила суперпушку так, чтобы она во время выстрела взорвалась вместе со всей станцией. Между тем, на Хокалеге, к Калриссиану подошел патруль штурмовиков, но он откупился от них двумя килограммами, как он сказал ганнарианского наркоспайса на самом, же деле, это были просто дрожжи из запасов «Сокола». В то же время на «Таркине», диверсионная группа была готова бежать с космической станции, прерывая свою первоначальную миссию. Когда они покинули станцию на захваченном корабле, за ними последовало два TIE Истребителя, один из которых попал им в двигатели. У них оставалось мало шансов на спасение, но Лэндо появился вовремя, взорвав истребители, он забрал группу на корабль. Дарт Вейдер сел в свой личный улучшенный TIE Истребитель и бросился в погоню, но был, в конечном счете, переигран Скайуокером. Когда молодой джедай сбросил запас воды «Сокола» в космос, создавая мгновенный ледяной барьер, Вейдер не успел среагировать и врезался. Увидев, что повстанцы собрались бежать, офицеры на борту «Таркина» решили выстрелить из суперпушки по одиночному кораблю. Однако, благодаря изменениям Леи, вместо того чтобы уничтожить «Сокол», станция взорвалась. Повстанцы бежали в безопасное место, обсуждая умение принцессы улучшать суперпушки. Некоторое время спустя, исследуя невероятный источник энергии на Вентуине, Скайуокер, Калриссиан и C-3PO обнаружили гигантскую золотую статую Соло. Статуя была установлена Веттером Пиином, человеком, которому в прошлом помог Соло. Выслушав рассказ о выходках Соло на планете с помощью камня памяти, они бежали от преследовавших их штурмовиков, заманив их в комнату аннулирования, где они впали в анабиоз. Поиск Леи Некоторое время спустя, Лея Органа пропала без вести во время миссии по расследованию императорского деятельности в системе Шива. Скайуокер, Чубакка и Калриссиан предприняли несколько отчаянных попыток найти её, прежде чем обнаружили Лею на технологически примитивной планете Шива IV. Не имея возможности покинуть планету из-за отсутствия космической техники, она была втянута в конфликт между Калианской конфедерацией и Галактической Империей. Имперские войска во главе с калишем генералом Ск'aром стремились вторгнуться на Шиву IV, дестабилизируя конфедерацию. Имперцы хотели уничтожить города бомбами с антиматерией, и похитить военачальника конфедерации Эрона Писбрингера, а также Лею. Поисковики нашли Лею, пытавшуюся разрядить бомбы с антиматерией предназначенные для уничтожения столицы конфедерации, Иллириакьюма, когда её атаковал Ягал Делоис, калианец сочувствующий Империи. В то время как Чубакка и Скайуокер сражались с Делоисом, Калриссиан приземлился на «Тысячелетнем соколе» и обнаружил сбежавшего генерала Ск'aра. Калриссиан выстрелил в него, но огромный мужчина нес личный антибластерный щит, и выстрелы не возымели эффекта. Не в силах победить Ск'aру в ближнем бою, Калриссиан сделал вид, что потерял сознание и упал на землю. К счастью для повстанцев, позднее они опознали корабль, на котором бежал Ск'aр, Чубакка запустил в него стальные крепления пушки, и тот взорвался. После поражения войск Ск'aры, повстанцы были провозглашены героями, в их честь устроили праздник, на котором Калриссиан был в центре внимания нескольких калианских женщин. Возвращение в Облачный город Позже, когда Альянс повстанцев устанавливал новую базу на планете Арбра, Калриссиан посетил Облачный город управляемый Империей. Прибыв на место, он был поражен – город был покинут. Ему не удалось найти ни одного человека, и он узнал через главный компьютер города, что все жители эвакуированы на искусственную поверхность, расположенную под городом. Узнав об этом, он был атакован Лоботом, который возник из тени позади него. Лобот каким-то образом определил Калриссиан как «нарушителя» и «угрозу городу», и был установлен на уничтожение вернувшегося соккорианца. Калриссиан получил несколько ударов, и был несколько раз отброшен киборгом, но в итоге сбежал. Блуждая по Облачному городу, он вскоре наткнулся на имперский патруль возглавляемый капитаном Хьюго Трисом. Подслушав, как Трис ставил задачи своим людям, Лэндо узнал, что город был эвакуирован из-за угрозы взрыва от нелояльных рабочих угнотов. Имперский патруль должен убедиться в том, что все бомбы обезврежены. Определяя шансы на спасение от Лобота, Лэндо решил, что если спровоцирует штурмовиков на перестрелку, то это может заставить Лобота посчитать их угрозой городу. В итоге он выстрелил в штурмовика и тут же сбежал. Трис сразу приказал своим людям атаковать нападавшего. Калриссиан затем заманил преследующих его штурмовиков в комнату карбонитовой заморозки, и сбил в замораживающую яму. Он посвятил заморозку штурмовиков Хану Соло. Тем временем, остальные люди Триса пытались обезвредить бомбу. У них не получилось, и взрыв потряс город. Обеспокоенный взрывом, и в надежде избежать гнева Лобота, Калриссиан бежал из комнаты заморозки. Попав на место взрыва, он обнаружил всех имперцев мертвыми кроме одного. Хьюго Трис пережил взрыв без единой царапины, и они нацелили друг в друга бластеры. Понимая их затруднительное положение, оба решили временно работать вместе для их взаимного выживания. Трис остановился на угрозе бомбы, в то время как Калриссиан вынашивал план по спасению города. Калриссиан выступал в качестве приманки, и обманутый Лобот был схвачен погрузочным крюком управляемым Трисом. Понимая, что это не удержит киборга, Калриссиан удалил мотивационные капсулы программирования Лобота, оставляя сумасшедшего киборга в бессознательным состоянии. Вскоре, Лэндо восстановил программы Лобота, и они втроем пошли на поиски остальных заложенных угнотами бомб. Когда эта задача была выполнена, Калриссиан обратился к Трису, чтобы узнать будет ли он уважать рабочих угнотов. Трис быстро отказался, и столкнул Лэндо с выступа Облачного города. Пока Трис наблюдал, как Калриссиан падает, Лобот понял, что имперский офицер стал угрозой городу, а Лэндо был тем, кто сможет его победить и должен быть спасен. Он быстро надел реактивный ранец и бросившись с края города, вскоре догнал и схватил Калриссиана. Оба упали в болото на искусственном покрытии, рядом с лодкой нагруженной журналистами угнотами, которые хотели снять уничтожение Облачного города на пленку. Они поначалу помогли им, но узнав Калриссиана, предложили линчевать бывшего Барона-администратора. Все разговоры были прерваны, когда на судно угнотов напала пара имперских скиммеров. Лэндо быстро отреагировал и, не смотря на протесты угнотов, выстрелил камерой из импровизированной рогатки в один из скиммеров, взорвав его. Угноты отступили и привезли Лобота и Калриссиана в свой город. Там, лидер угнотов король Озз, рассказал Калриссиану о плохих условиях труда, которые были созданы на Облачном городе во время имперского правления. Это сильно расстроило бывшего Барона-администратора, который тут же начал вынашивать план по возвращению города. Тем временем, Люк Скайуокер и пилот повстанцев Шира Бри прибыли на Облачный город, и немедленно были обстреляны имперцами. К счастью для них, Калриссиан прибыл с журналистами угнотами и сообщил имперцам, что если они не покинут станцию, то он прикажет Лоботу снова активировать взрывные устройства угнотов. Трис быстро выстрелил Лоботу в голову. Однако Скайуокер смог создать ряд ложных взрывов, которые напугали имперцев и те отступили. После этого угноты вернулись в Облачный город и устроили празднование, в котором приняли участие Лэндо, Люк, Бри и отремонтированный Лобот. В то время как торжества продолжались, Калриссиан и его коллеги повстанцы вернулись на свою базу на Арбре. Вскоре после этого, Калриссиан был неосознанно использован и как командир и как приманка в гражданской войне на планете Дрогеда во время короткой передышки от его работы для Альянса на Арбрае. Изначально вызванный королевой планеты Сарной, его бывшей возлюбленной, он встретился с сестрой королевы, Дану, и направился в сторону дворца на небольшом скиммере. Они подверглись нападению со стороны революционеров, но были спасены главой королевской стражи по имени Харлеч, который доставил Калриссиана и Дану обратно во дворец Сарны. Сарна сообщила Лэндо, что правительство окружено революционерами, и она попросила его помощи в подавлении восстания, предлагая хорошее вознаграждение. Калриссиан принял ее предложение и согласился возглавить атаку на ключевую шахту, которую революционеры использовали в качестве крепости. Подойдя к шахте, Калриссиан оставил большую часть сил Сарны возле главного входа и дал им брать пленных и никого не убивать, пока он искал другой вход. Лэндо нашел другой вход, и узнал месторасположение баков с водой. Заложив в них взрывчатку, он решил, устроить потоп и тем самым «выкурить» революционеров наружу к людям Сарны. Неожиданно небольшая группа революционеров нашла его, Лэндо попытался вывести их, угрожая взорвать баки, но один из революционеров прыгнул на него. В ходе драки детонатор выпал и Калриссиана смело в результате наводнения к выходу из шахты вместе с другими революционерами. Он был рассержен, когда увидел, что нескольких революционеров застрелили, и немедленно приказал прекратить убийства. Оставшихся революционеров взяли в плен и доставили во дворец. Калриссиан попытался допросить одного из заключенных самостоятельно, чтобы выяснить истинную цель революции, но его пленник был убит Харличем, который подумал, что заключенный угрожает Калриссиану. После этого, Лэндо отправился в местную кантину и узнал, что революционеры были частью демократического движения. Он поспорил с Сарной об этом и был объявлен врагом государства. Несколько охранников погнались за ним, и пока Лэндо пытался сбежать, революционеры, только что вызванные Дани, которая была одним из них, сплотились и начали штурм дворца. Со своей стороны Калриссиан собрал несколько охранников вокруг, пока погоня не стала слишком жаркой. В этот момент, он выпрыгнул через окно и взял Сарну в заложники, позже прибыли другие революционеры и захватили Харлича и Сарну. Дани затем объявила, что Сарна будет отправлена в изгнание, и приказала Калриссиану покинуть планету, и, хотя он потерял свой первоначальный платеж, Дани все же согласились компенсировать его, если он возьмет Сарну с собой. Он неохотно согласился, поссорившись с Сарной, а когда же они покидали Дрогеда, она пыталась убедить его статье её партнером. Бизнес на Базарре В следующей миссии Калриссиан, Чубакка и Скайуокер отправились на чёрный рынок, расположенный на космической станции и торговом поселении Базарре. Там они собирались встретиться с администратором станции Орионом Ферретом, чтобы приобрести у него TIE истребители. Лэндо имел с ним дела и раньше, поэтому не доверял ему. По прибытию туда к Скайуокеру и Калриссиану обратилась банда торговцев, которые приняли их за товары, но вопрос был улажен, как только Феррет приблизился к ним. Он сказал, что смог собрать с разбитых имперских кораблей достаточно частей, чтобы реконструировать 4 TIE истребителя. По соображениям безопасности он хранил корабли на планете-свалке Патч IV в секторе Кадемиму. Феррет предоставил Люку и Лэндо свой транспорт, который был запрограммирован на координаты Патча IV. Подозревавший Ориона Чуи остался на «Соколе», дабы администратор не нарушил соглашение. После приземления на планете-свалке, Скайуокер обнаружил истребители. Когда Люк и Лэндо приблизились к ним, на них напало крупное существо, которое казалось неуязвимым для их оружия. Вынужденные отступить в соседние пещеры, они обнаружили живущих там бродяг. Один из них, Сержа Кесселрук, сообщил двум мятежникам, что существом управлял звуковой успокоитель на судне, которое им дали, это означало, что Орион предал их. Они вернулись сразиться с животным, Калриссиан отвлек его, стреляя из бластера, а Скайуокер тем временем включив, успокоитель, усыпил его. Позже они вместе с Чуи вернулись на Арбру. Там Лэндо присутствовал на церемонии награждения пилота истребителя Ширы Бри, и заметил, что она была исключительным членом Альянса. Вскоре после этого, Скайуокер попал под подозрение в убийстве Ширы Бри во время тайной миссии. Калриссиан предложил помощь будущему джедаю, помогая украсть «Сокол», чтобы провести расследование. В итоге Люк был очищен от подозрений, когда стало известно, что Шира Бри была имперским агентом. Восстание узнало о новой угрозе от его бывшей базы на Голрате. Почва на месте создания базы имела специфическую фото восприимчивость, это означало, что она поглощала лучи света, когда была холодной и выпускала при нагревании. Следовательно, у неё была возможность показать все секреты повстанцев. И если бы имперцы нашли их базу и раскрыли её тайну, то смогли увидеть все, что там происходило, нагревая камень. В результате были подняты две эскадрильи истребителей, чтобы разрушить базу, захваченную имперцами. Калриссиан отправился вместе с Леей на «Y-wing'e» к базе. Там он её высадил и присоединился к другим истребителям в борьбе с имперскими силами. Тем временем Органа в одиночку перегрузила реактор. Лэндо забрал ее, и все повстанцы, за исключением Люка у которого был поврежден гипердвигатель, улетели на Арбру, прежде чем база взорвалась. Проблемы на Стеносе После миссии Голрате, Калриссиан вернулся на базу повстанцев на Арбре. А поскольку Хан все еще был в плену у Бобы Фетта, Лэндо, Люк, Лея и Чуи отправились в очередной раз на его поиски. У них была информация, что охотники за головами Денгар, IG-88 и Босск знали о том месте, где Фетт прятал Хана. В свете этого, Калриссиан с Чубаккой отправился на космическую станцию «Колесо». Там они встретились с Люком, который сообщил, что IG-88 и Босск были замечены на Стеносе, куда они и направились на «Соколе». Оставив Чуи на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», Скайуокер и Калриссиан прочесывали Стенос в поисках какой-нибудь подсказки о местоположении Хана. В итоге они заметили в одном здании контейнер похожий на тот, в котором заморозили Соло. Ворвавшись в здание, они обнаружили в контейнере замороженного родианца Чихдо, который был всего лишь приманкой в ловушке поставленной IG-88A и Босском. Когда охотники за головами зажали Люка и Лэндо в углу, им на помощи пришли друзья Чихдо Рик Дуэл и Дэни. Вначале они смогли сбежать, но IG-88A вызвал подкрепление и схватил Лэндо и Дэни. Они предстали перед Дреббле, который заказал захват Калриссиана из-за старой обиды. Тут появились Люк и Дуэл и попытались спасти друзей от заморозки, но их было слишком мало и они были схвачены. Тем не менее, Чубакка с группой стенаксов прибыли вовремя и обратили в бегство Босска и IG-88A . Столкновение с Чёрным солнцем В свободное от миссий Альянса время, Калриссиан продолжал поиски Хана Соло. Для этого он нанял человека, который знал, где скрывается Боба Фетт. На Татуине, он встретился с Леей Органа и Чубаккой, сказав им, что старый его знакомый, Даш Рендар, на своем корабле занимается обследованием лун Галла в поисках Бобы Фетта. Они также планировали встретиться с Люком Скайуокером, который вернулся в Альянс, и хотел бы продолжить поиски Соло, не смотря на его джедайские тренировки. Несколько дней спустя Рендар подтвердил, что охотник за головами на месте. Лэндо, Лея и Чуи на «Соколе», в сопровождении Люка и Разбойной эскадрильи, отправились на одну из лун Галла, Кайл. Там они решили, что Разбойная эскадрилья нападет на имперские корабли, а в это время Рендар проведет «Сокол» к местоположению Фетта. Пилотируя «Сокол» на уровне верхушек деревьев, они пытались незаметно добраться до Бобы. Но когда они приблизились к верфи, где был Фетт, Рендар их покинул, сказав, что его наняли проводником, а не телохранителем. Имперские силы были слишком многочисленны и повстанцы не смогли задержать Бобу Фетта. В итоге Разбойная эскадрилья вместе с «Соколом» отступили к Кайлу. На Кайле Лэндо и Лея узнали, что Люк едва избежал двух покушений на его жизнь. Одно было в космосе, когда перепрограммированный астромех Уэса Дженсона принял крестокрыл Люка за врага и попытался убить, второе на Кайле когда механик, испортивший астромеха, пытался пристрелить джедая. Взволнованные этими событиями они отправили Скайуокера на Татуин, где он был в безопасности и мог бы тренировать свои навыки джедая и в тоже время следил бы за дворцом Джаббы Хатта, на случай если Фетт доставит туда Хана. В дополнение Лэндо нанял Даша, чтобы тот наблюдал за Люком и помог ему в случае новых покушений. Вскоре Лея спросила его, как войти в контакт с Чёрным солнцем, чтобы использовать их шпионскую сеть и узнать, кто стоит за покушениями на Скайуокера. Хотя Калриссиан уговаривал её не связываться с Черным солнцем, он все же взял её с собой на Родию, чтобы встретиться со знакомым родианцем Аваро Суккулом, который мог связаться с сотрудниками Черного солнца. Суккул сказал, что им нужно переговорить с другим представителем Черного солнца, и предложил воспользоваться комнатами и развлечениями в его казино. Лэндо использовал в своих интересах гостеприимство Суккула, и часто участвовал в некоторых азартных играх. Калриссиан был с Органой и Чуббакой когда они встретились с представителем Черного Солнца Гури, чтобы обсудить получение информации о нападавших на Скайуокера. Повстанцы не знали, что за организацией покушений стоит глава Черного солнца Ксизор. С помощью вуки Калриссиан настроил биосканер, чтобы узнать немного больше о Гури. Как раз перед их встречей, на Родию прилетел посланный Люком Даш Рендар. Они попытались усыпить Гури, подкинув снотворное ей в чай, но это не дало результата. Кроме того биосканер показал что она дроид. Гури попыталась заставить Лею идти с ней, но столкнувшись с вооруженными Лэндо, Дашем и Чуббакой, позволила захватить себя. В конце концов, Гури имела полезную информацию, установив повстанцам контакт с Ксизором, который обещал поделиться данными, которые они искали, с условием, что Лея в сопровождении Гури прилетит на Корусант. Повстанцы неохотно согласился на его план, и пока Рендар и Калриссиан оставались на Родии ждать Люка, Гури организовала перевозку Чуи и принцессы. Когда Органа и Чубакка полетели на Корускант с Гури, Калриссиан отправился к Скайуокеру на Котлис, и помог ему сбежать от группы, задержавших его, наемников. Калриссиан с Люком успели вернуться на «Тысячелетний сокол», как раз перед прибытием на Котлис Дарта Вейдера. Из-за неисправности гипердвигателя экипаж «Сокола» вынужден был спрятаться в поле астероидов, чтобы по-быстрому отремонтировать корабль. Лэндо был поражен увидев как сильно модифицировал корабль Соло, но всё же смог восстановить устройство и, улетая от TIE истребителей, они совершили гиперпрыжок к Татуину. По дороге на Татуин, у Скайуокера возникло «плохое предчувствие» относительно судьбы Леи, и Калриссиан вывел корабль из гиперпространства, чтобы его проверить. Когда Люк связался с Чуи, тот сообщил, что Лея в плену во дворце Ксизора, а ему удалось сбежать. Лэндо и Скайуокер немедленно отправились на Корусант, пристыковавшись к автоматизированному грузовому кораблю, чтобы проскочить мимо имперских патрулей. Совершив посадку они замаскировались под имперцев и под видом патруля штурмовиков отправились на встречу с хо'дином по имени Сперо. В назначенном месте они встретили Чуи, но попали под обстрел. Они рассеялись и побежали, а их нападавшие были отправлены на тот свет Дашем Рендаром, который вновь предложить свою помощь. Направляясь обратно, на место, указанное Рендаром они решили спасти Лею. Используя план, сформулированный Скайуокером и Дашем, они проникли во дворец Ксизора через канализационные туннели. Их проводником был Бенедикт Видкун, который знал, как пройти через канализацию и избежать ловушек. В конце пути, проводник пытался стрелять в них, поскольку, как предположил Рендар, Видкун испугался предательства с их стороны, но был убит. Оказавшись внутри, они направились наверх здания, устраняя охранников в случае необходимости. В итоге они встретились с Лее, которая смогла сбежать. Оказавшись в окружении охранников Ксизора и самого принца, Калриссиан вытащил термальный детонатор, установил его на взрыв через пять минут, и бросил в мусоропровод. В возникшей суматохе повстанцы сбежали к «Соколу», который пилотировали С-3PО и R2-D2. Повстанцы запрыгнули на борт, и через несколько мгновений взорвался детонатор. Скайуокер и Калриссиан благополучно вернули себе управление кораблём. У них было время для переброски Рендара на его корабль, затем оба корабля попытались покинуть Корусант. В этот момент на них напали корабли Ксизора, и хотя им на помощь пришла Разбойная эскадрилья, шансы спастись были малы. В то же время Вейдер, уставший от интриг Ксизора, наконец-то, нашел доказательства его попытки убить Люка. Он дал Ксизору две минуты на то, чтобы тот отозвал истребители, и когда ответа не последовало, уничтожил его орбитальный дворец. Таким образом, имперский флот атаковал силы Черного солнца, позволив повстанцам сбежать. Прорываясь сквозь обломки дворца, Даш столкнулся с одним из них, и долгое время считался погибшим. Поиск Арго и Ваниса Калриссиан, Скайуокер, Чубакка, R2-D2 и Дэни (которая прокралась на борт «Сокола» и покинул Стенос) объединились с Леей Органа и C-3PO для новой миссии. Группе было поручено разыскать пропавших агентов повстанцев Тая Ваниса и Йома Арго, которым было поручено найти планы новой боевой станции Империи – второй «Звезды Смерти». Сначала они отправились на поиски Арго, они нашли записи о его падении на планете Лашбейн. Более подробное исследование показало, что Арго погиб в аварии, вместе с одним из лашби. Родственники погибшего туземца сохранили детали разбившегося звездолета Арго, среди которых были и планы «Звезды Смерти». К счастью Лея и Дэни смогли вернуть данные из Запретного города. Отследив Тая Ваниса до планеты Искалон, группа приняла участие в конфликте между Галактической Империей и другими планетами сектора. Прибыв на Искалон, Калриссиан встретился со старым знакомым инлишатом по имени Мони, который проводил их в подводный город Павилион. Там они были проинформированы Праймором, лидером искалонцев и отцом Мони, о том, что старый дроид Ваниса K-3PX находится на Гамандаре, хорошо защищенной имперской планете неподалеку от Искалона. Надеясь найти ключ к местонахождению Ваниса через его дроида, Калриссиан вместе с Чубаккой, Мони, Cи-3ПO и Р2-Д2 вылетел на «Тысячелетнем соколе» к Гамандару. Мони использовал свое высокое положение для того чтобы получить разрешение на приземление «Сокола» на Гамандар. Группе было разрешено свободно передвигаться по планете. Калриссиан замаскировался под своего старого должника Дреббле, когда пришло время иметь дело с Империей. Они купили дроида у имперцев. К этому времени Дарт Вейдер запрограммировал его шпионить за повстанцами. Когда они были захвачены их спас R2-D2, вернувшийся со своего расследования. Спасаясь с Гамандара, они по пути подобрали с Искалона Люка и Лею. Их миссия закончилась неудачей, без какой-либо информации о Ванисе. Возвращаясь на базу на Арбре, чтобы сообщить об их неудаче, они получили сообщение, что третьим оперативником Альянса, который получил планы «Звезды Смерти», был Хан Соло. Хотя казалось невозможно, что кореллианец сбежал от Бобы Фетта, Калриссиан и Чубакка, отправились на его поиски, на Аркан IV. Там, Калриссиан, опять же под видом Дреббле, узнал, что Соло доставлен к Джаббе Десилийику Тиуре. Войдя в бар вместе с Чуи, он разговаривал с парой бандитов по имени Лемо и Санда. Они искали пару артефактов под названием Менестрель и Танцующая богиня, а Калриссиан утверждал, что Соло эксперт по поискам сокровищ. В одном из последующих разговоров, Лэндо сказал, что Соло ключ к нахождению их артефактов, но перепив вина, уснул, и его личность была раскрыта. В итоге они с Чуи были схвачены, но Калриссиан, желая решить проблему по-хорошему, передал преступникам Менестреля, которого несколькими годами ранее выиграл в карточной игре. После получения статуи, один из преступников, Дафи, застрелил в своих подельников и забрал статую, а в это время Лэндо и вуки сбежали. Миссия на Йинчорр В целях получения большей поддержки восстания для борьбы против Империи, принцесса Лея отправилась на дипломатическую миссию на Йинчорр. Желая способствовать чувству доверия между восстанием и йинчорри, Органа решила пойти на миссию одна, и без оружия, чтобы не угрожать лидерам Йинчорра. Хотя Люк не согласился с её мнением, он дал ей экстренный маяк, на случай возникновения каких-либо проблем. Сам он тем временем сел на «Тысячелетний сокол» и вместе с Лэндо и Чуи отправился в расположение главного флота повстанцев. Приземлившись на Йинчоре, Лея обнаружила, что йинчорри её предали и планировали передать Империи. Как только её подбил TIE истребитель, она активизировала маяк, надеясь, что Люк с Лэндо скоро прилетят на выручку. В конечном счете, Органа была захвачена моффом Марселлином Уэсселем и его штурмовиками. Империя планировала казнить нескольких старейшин йинчорри и Лею вместе с ними, но благодаря вовремя прилетевшим Калриссиану и Скайуокеру, и сочувствующему ей альдераанскому штурмовику, который выстрелил в оружие Уэсселя, смогла сбежать. И хотя штурмовик был убит, пытаясь присоединиться к мятежникам, Лея, Люк и Лэндо смогли сбежать с Йинчорра и воссоединиться с флотом Альянса. Миссия на Блимф 3 Некоторое время спустя, Калриссиан добровольно вызвался принять участие в дипломатической миссии для Альянса на луне Блимф 3 в Среднем Кольце. Луна была торговым центром и имела стратегическое значение для Альянса, который надеялся в случае отступления там скрыться. Его правитель, криминальный босс Кваффаг Хатт, предложил заключить сделку с Альянсом, которая позволила бы им находиться в этом секторе. Лэндо работал на хатта ранее, и их последняя встреча закончилась для хатта довольно печально, он проиграл Калриссиану в сабакк свою фабрику. Несмотря на это, Лэндо вызвался вести переговоры от имени повстанцев. Он полагал, что обиды забыты и что его дипломатические навыки помогут повлиять на хатта, и он вступит в союз с повстанцами. Лэндо также надеялся, что его деловые отношения с Кваффагом помогут ему спасти Соло из дворца Джаббы. И стремясь улучшить свое положение в Альянсе, он отправился на Блимф в одиночку. Скоро он понял что все это было подстроено; озлобленный хатт после того как узнал, что Лэндо вступил в Альянс, решил провести с ними переговоры, надеясь что в качестве посредника прибудет именно Калриссиан. Лэндо подстерегало несколько охотников за головами Босск, Денгар и 4-LOM. Наемники схватили Калриссиана, но Кваффаг решил не убивать его сразу, а сделать из его смерти развлечение. Калриссиан стал добычей на традиционной церемонии дафф-жикаб, во время которой его будут преследовать наемники хатта. Ему дали небольшое преимущество над охотниками за головами, хотя единственное место, куда можно было бежать, территория местных жителей, свирепых йокалли. Кваффаг наблюдал зрелище с помощью дроида-шпиона, чтобы убить скуку. Калриссиан боялся, что не сможет сбежать от более подготовленных охотников за головами, но побежал, спасая свою жизнь, как только его выпустили. Он успешно пересек скалистый ландшафт луны, но вскоре его стали догонять наемники. Лэндо занял позицию так, чтобы её ненадежное основание заставило их не стрелять. Используя их заминку, он вырубил Босска и бежал. После того, как он увеличил отрыв от преследователей, Калриссиан оказался у практически непроходимого озера расплавленной лавы. В конце концов, ему удалось пробраться через узкие дорожки, и покинув территорию хатта, вошел на территорию йокалли. Там он столкнулся с местными туземцами, которые не понимали основной галактический язык. Они связали и забрали его к себе в лагерь. Находясь там, Лэндо понял, что один из туземцев говорит на барагвинианском торговом диалекте, которым он свободно владел, и он смог общаться со своими похитителями. Он заметил, как они играют в дайвот, и, будучи «пригодным» для этой игры, он бросил вызов их лидеру. Калриссиан легко выиграл, и йокалли были настолько впечатлены его способностями, что согласились помочь ему вернуться на «Сокол» и разобраться с Кваффагом. С помощью своих новых союзников он захватил и разоружил Босска и других охотников за головами, и вернул их хату. Йокалли хотели убить хатта, в то время как Лэндо хотел, чтобы тот просто убрался с Блимфа 3 навсегда. Его совесть не позволяла ему просто уйти и позволить йокалли сделать свое дело, он снова воспользовался их любовью к состязаниям и вызвал одного из них, чтобы решить, кому будет принадлежать жизнь Кваффага. В итоге Калриссиан противостоял йокалли, который был физически сильнее него, в поединке один на один. Ему с трудом удалось победить противника с помощью бластера отобранного у Денгара. Целясь из оружия в йокалли, он заставил его признать поражение и разрешить Лэндо распоряжаться судьбой Кваффага. Он сказал хатту, что сохранит ему жизнь, если он предоставит настоящие рекомендации Гильдии хаттских стражников, на что Кваффаг согласился. Лэндо надеялся вступить в гильдию, чтобы получить доступ во дворец Джаббы, что поможет им провести операцию по спасению Хана Соло. Затем Калриссиан торжественно покинул Блифп 3. Хаттский стражник Позднее Калриссиан был принят в Гильдию стражников, под псевдонимом Тамтел Скриж. Чтобы стать охранником во дворце Джаббы, ему пришлось пройти несколько испытаний, в том числе прыжки через яму ранкора и воровство яиц крайт-дракона. Боба Фетт выступал в качестве судьи на этих испытаниях. Тем не менее, этого было недостаточно, чтобы завоевать доверие Джаббы и Лэндо решил произвести большее впечатление на хатта. Он добровольно вступил в разрушительную игру Джаббы, в которой необходимо пилотировать один из улучшенных пустынных скифов. Именно в это время, во дворец Джаббы прибыл Лобот, который собирался демонтировать сбежавшего дроида EV-9D9. Джабба хотел скормить киборга своему ранкору, но Калриссиан остановил его, предложив Лоботу участвовать в играх вместе с ним. Лобот не знал что Тамтел на самом деле Лэндо, и они стали противниками. Калриссиан стремясь показать свою ценность, выиграл соревнования, не смотря на то, что его соперниками были не только Лобот, но и Орра Синг, Квагга и Боба Фетт. Выступление Лэндо в этом соревновании произвело достаточное впечатление на Джаббу. У Калриссиана было несколько причин личного участия в спасении Соло; не только потому, что из-за него Хан был схвачен, также он хотел снискать расположение Альянса и Леи и внести свою лепту в борьбе с Империей. И возбуждение от неосуществимости всего плана имело для него определенную ценность. Таким образом, после получения доступа к тронному залу Джаббы в роли охранника, ему оставалось только ждать, когда все части плана встанут на свои места. Калриссиан был на месте, так же как и остальные участники спасательной команды повстанцев – R2-D2, C-3PO, Лея Органа (замаскированная под охотника за головами Боуша) и Чубакка, когда, наконец, прибыл Скайуокер. Калриссиан исследовал более низкие уровни дворца, собирая необходимую информацию. Он оставался замаскированным даже, когда Лея с Чуи освободили Хана Соло из карбонита, и тут же были схвачены, решив, что не стоит раскрываться пока все члены команды не будут на месте. Лэндо не хотел оставлять принцессу на милость Джаббы, но она прошептала, что с ней все будет в порядке. Хатт сковал её в цепь и одел как рабыню. Калриссиан приходил проверять её, Лея сказала, что в норме и ждет прибытия Люка. Когда Скайвокер пришел противостоять хатту, его сбросили в яму с ранкором, но Люк с трудом смог убить монстра, и даже в этот миг Лэндо остался «тузом в рукаве» ожидая более подходящего момента для действий. Он со своей стороны знал, что сможет изменить ситуацию в мгновение ока. Когда Скайуокер, Соло и Чубакка были приговорены к смерти в пасти сарлакка, Лэндо был на том же скиффе что и заключенные, готовый освобождать их по команде Скайуокера. Когда Люк получил свой световой меч от R2-D2 и сражался с охранниками, Калриссиан освобождал своих друзей. Однако в процессе борьбы он упал в яму и чуть не стал обедом сарлакка, но благодаря помощи Чуи и практически слепого Соло смог оттуда выбраться. После того, как Скайуокер победил охранников и спас Лею с «Кхетанны», Лэндо увел скифф подальше от взорванной яхты Джаббы. На Татуине была имперская боевая группа, пресекающая попытки вылета с планеты, поэтому повстанцы на «Соколе» и крестокрыле летели низко, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Незадолго до этого R2-D2 взломал компьютер безопасности дворца и оповестил его жильцов о наступлении имперского флота. Испугавшиеся преступники в отчаянии бросились на имперский флот, чтобы покинуть Татуин. Лэндо и Соло воспользовались неразберихой и сбежали с планеты, назвав свой маневр Кореллианская перегрузка, что означало использование любых средств для выполнения работы. Со своей стороны, C-3PO было досадно, что он не был включен в план спасения Соло, и он не понимает концепцию Кореллианской перегрузки. Соло и Калриссиан объяснили суть маневра, а остальные морально поддержали дроида. Лэндо предложил исправить поврежденные во время спасательной операции фоторецепторы, но в конечном итоге их починил Чуи. Калриссиан также рассказал Соло о ремонте и модификациях «Сокола», пока Хан был заморожен. Хан был сильно недоволен еще и тем, что Лэндо давал управлять «Соколом» C-3PO на Корусанте. Наконец, Калриссиан проинформировал Соло о завершении строительства второй «Звезды Смерти», прежде чем они прыгнули в гиперпространство на встречу с флотом повстанцев для подготовки к неминуемой атаке. Битва при Эндоре В ходе подготовки к нападению на вторую «Звезду Смерти», Калриссиан помогал Альянсу повстанцев в звании генерала, основанном главным образом на лаврах победы при Таанабе. На предстоящий бой в его подчинение поступил контингент истребителей и ему присвоен позывной Золотой лидер. По настоянию Хана Соло, Лэндо снова пилотировал его старый корабль, «Тысячелетний сокол», на этот раз вторым пилотом был салластанец Ниен Нунб, старый знакомый со времен, когда он занимался контрабандой. До битвы, Калриссиан заверил второго пилота, что датчики на «Соколе» способны информировать их о любых прибывающих TIE истребителях. В экипаже у Калриссиана был помощник - лейтенант с'Ту Вис, который последовал за Калриссианом с Беспина чтобы служить Восстанию, вплоть до отказа служить в арьергарде, ради работы на судне Лэндо. Построившись на Салласте, флот отбыл, направляясь к Эндору. Альянс знал, что этот бой определит судьбу войны, так как они вовлекил почти все свои военные силы в эту битву. Кроме того, сам Император присутствовал на космической станции, что давало возможность Альянсу нанести удар по руководству Империи в дополнение к его вооруженным силам. Разведка повстанцев доложила, что системы вооружения Звезды Смерти функционируют не в полном объеме, что делало этот момент наиболее подходящим для удара. После выхода флота повстанцев из гиперпространства рядом с Эндором, Калриссиан повел истребители к недостроенной боевой станции, но вскоре обнаружил, что сражение было организовано Империей и их заманили в ловушку, так как сигналы связи глушились и станцию прикрывал флот звездных разрушителей. Лэндо объявил, что средства защиты боевой станции по-прежнему функционируют. Его слова сохранили десятки истребителей от столкновения со щитом Звезды Смерти, и позволили сохранить силы Альянса от полного уничтожения. После того, как Звезда Смерти внезапно открыла огонь и начала разрушать крупные боевые корабли повстанцев, он предложил подвести флот из крейсеров Мон-Каламари как можно ближе к звездным разрушителям, пытаясь тем самым защитить их от огня суперлазера Звезды Смерти. Со своей стороны, Лэндо провел свои корабли через волны TIE истребителей в отчаянной атаке на имперский флот. В один из моментов боя, преследуя два TIE перехватчика, Калриссиан подошел слишком близко к звёздному суперразрушителю; вместо того чтобы бежать, он повел «Сокол» в ангар массивного корабля, пролетев через внутренний коридор доступа, они прострелили небронированные части насквозь и полетели обратно, взорвав по пути глушитель датчиков. Во время битвы, Калриссиан и Антиллес приказали пилоту «B-wing'a», Cинему Пять, оттянуть истребители преследования, в то время как пилоту повстанцев и будущему генералу Хортону Сальму было поручено привлечь основные имперские корабли, находящиеся между Лэндо и второй Звездой Смерти. В конечном счете, ударная группа повстанцев, во главе с Ханом Соло смогла отключить щит защищающий Звезду Смерти, и позволила тем самым Калриссиану и Антиллесу начать нападение истребителей на саму станцию. Пролетая над поверхностью Звезды Смерти, Лэндо в сопровождении истребителей повстанцев и имперцев приближался к шахте, ведущей к реактору. Он направил «Тысячелетний сокол» в шахту и начал двигаться к ядру. После уклонения от истребителей и небольшого столкновения с структурой станции, приводящего к потере датчика дальнего действия, Лэндо выпустил две ракеты в ядерный реактор Звезды Смерти, уничтожив станцию. При этом он едва не погиб от взрывной волны. Разрушение второй Звезды Смерти и победа Люка и Энакина Скайуокеров над Императором, фактически решили судьбу Империи. Калриссиана провозгласили героем. Позже он с друзьями участвовал в праздновании на Эндоре, хоть и должен был рассказать Соло о повреждении, полученном «Соколом» во время сражения. Лэндо также выражал соболезнования Люку по поводу смерти его отца, но радовался свободе, которую принесла их победа Галактике. После битвы Калриссиан оставался на луне, чтобы «проследить, как Альянс использует поражение Империи». Также он оставил еще пару записей в R2-D2, в которых подробно описывал свое участие в битве при Эндоре. Времена Новой Республики (4 - 25 ПБЯ) Миссия к Миру охотника После поражения Империи в битве при Эндоре, руководство повстанцев приступило к созданию временного правительства, известного как Альянс Свободных Планет. В рамках подготовки, с различных планет по всей галактике были отправлены представители для проведения Первой конференции свободных народов, на которой они должны были высказать свои пожелания по поводу формирования Альянса Свободных Планет. Одной из таких планет был Кейорин, также известный как Мир охотника из-за его популярности среди охотников за головами. Калриссиан, Соло и Чубакка вызвались добровольцами на миссию к этой планете. Причина, по которой Лэндо и Хан вызвались для этой миссии, состояла в том, что Кейорин была первой планетой в длинной череде дипломатических миссий, которые в конечном итоге проходили мимо родины вуки – Кашиика. Чубакка давно не был на родине и Соло надеялся, что сможет предоставить такую возможность своему старому другу. Калриссиан также предложил свои услуги вместе с кораблем - «Кобра», на случай если Чубакка захочет остаться на Кашиике дольше чем планировалось, то он не будет без корабля. Оставив лесную луну Эндор позади, Калриссиан, Соло, и Чубакка отправились на Кейорин в сектор Белдерон и получили аудиенцию у лидера планеты - Тинкета Фо. После коротких переговоров Фо обещал обдумать свое посещение совещания Альянса, и Соло повел своих друзей в бар, где трио решило передохнуть, прежде чем продолжить миссию. Однако вскоре после их прибытия, к ужасу Калриссиана и Чубакки, в бар вошел трандошанин Босск. Не понимая, почему присутствие еще одного охотника за головами вызовет у его друзей такой дискомфорт, Соло постепенно стало раздражать их перешептывание. Калриссиан, не желая привлекать внимание Босска, объяснил Хану, что когда он был заключен в карбоните, Лэндо обманул нескольких охотников за головами, в том числе Босска, следуя за ними в надежде, что они приведут его к Соло. Когда трио пыталось незаметно выскользнуть из кантины, Калриссиан столкнулся с другим своим знакомым - Барпотомусом Дреббле, чьими идентификационными данными он пользовался несколько лет. Дреббле управлял кантиной, в которой они находились, и имел значительное влияние в обществе Кейорина. Увидев Дреббле Калриссиан, Соло и Чубакка бежали из заведения, но, в конечном счете, были пойманы во время посадки на «Сокол». Взяв Лэндо под стражу, Дреббле передал Хана и Чуи преступникам Лемо и Санда, которые также искали троицу после инцидента со статуей Менестрель на Аркане IV. Дреббле вместе с заключенным Калриссианом попытался управлять «Коброй», но вместо этого активировал голозапись Мон Мотмы – лидера Альянса. Запись объявляла благодарность Дреббле за его храбрость и помощь Альянсу и присвоение ему звания капитана. Лэндо не мог поверить в то, что Дреббле наградили за, то, что Калриссиан сделал, будучи замаскированным в Дреббле. В это время «Кобра» подверглась нападению Лемо и Санда, которых обманул Соло, сказав, что Дреббле обладает статуей Танцующая Богиня. Дреббле освободил Калриссиана, чтобы он помог ему в борьбе с преступниками и увидел освободившихся Соло и Чуи. После сдачи преступников Дреббле простил Лэндо его прошлые грехи и был обрадован своим новым положением в Альянсе и возможностями, которые оно ему предоставляло. Прежде, чем покинуть Кейорин, Калриссиан обладавший Танцующей Богиней все это время, решил, что лучший способ избежать преследования преступников, это наградить ею Дреббле за его заслуги перед восстанием. Дреббле принял статую с большим энтузиазмом к разочарованию преступников. Проблемы на Кашиике После отбытия с Кейорина Лэндо, Хан и Чуи отправились на родную планету вуки – Кашиик. По прибытии в мир джунглей, трио оставило «Сокол» и «Кобру» на посадочной площадке и отправилось на поиски жены Чубакки - Маллатобак, и его сына – Лумпавару. По пути в дом Чуи они столкнулись с мужчиной гуманоидом, назвавшимся как Нож, и шурином Чубакки – Варги. Хотя Калриссиан и Соло почувствовал что-то неладное, они позволили Ножу и Варги сопровождать их в дом Малы. Вскоре после прибытия в дом Чубакки, Нож и Варги включили ловушку, которая была направлена на захват Чуи. Калриссиан и Соло вскоре поняли, что Нож нанял вуки, таких как Варги, чтобы заново начать работорговлю на Кашиике. В стремлении сделать свою работу проще, Нож хотел захватить Чубакку, который был героем Кашиика, вместе с его семьей и провести их по улицам, стремясь деморализовать других вуки. Нож с захваченным Чубаккой оставил Калриссиана и Соло под наблюдением нескольких охранников. Тем не менее, Калриссиан смог взломать замки на своих и Соло наручниках и им удалось вырваться из плена. Пока Соло пытался освободить Чубакку из-под стражи, Калриссиан решил вернуться на «Кобру» и отправить Альянсу сигнал бедствия. По пути он столкнулся с отцом, женой и сыном Чубакки, которые были в плену в ангаре, и ему удалось освободить их от работорговцев. Когда семья Чуи была в безопасности, Лэндо отправил сигнал бедствия, о котором он с Соло договорился ранее. Считая, что Соло в опасности, Калриссиан поспешил прочь из ангара, и направился к предполагаемому местоположению Чубакки. Тем не менее, во время освобождения Чубакки, на них напали вуки-работорговцы под руководством Ножа. Увидев, что в приступе ярости Чуи представляет для него угрозу, Нож попытался поразить его одним из своих клинков. Однако, Калриссиан сумел прибыть вовремя и выстрелив из своего бластера выбил клинок из руки Ножа. Из-за огромного числа вуки, праздновавших свое освобождение Соло и Лэндо не смогли поймать Ножа. В результате, Нож украл корабль Калриссиана – «Кобру», и сбежал на нем с Кашиика. Разрушение Налдара Разбив работорговцев на Кашиике Калриссиан, Соло и Чуи вернулись к командованию Альянса на Эндор, где они воссоединились с Люком Скайуокером и Леей Органой. После короткого брифинга с адмиралом Акбаром, на котором Калриссиан помог объяснить, что произошло на родине вуки, корабль неизвестного происхождения прибыл на Эндор и пилот попросил встречи с руководством Альянса. Пилот, представившийся как Денин, рассказал собравшимся об имперском вторжении и оккупации планеты Налдар, и признался, что он единственный выживший член королевской семьи. Услышав о захвате Налдара Империей, Скайуокер организовал вспомогательные силы состоявшие из Калриссиана, Соло, Органы, Чубакки, Берни и дроидов С-3PО и R2-D2, чтобы помочь Денину в борьбе за свободу Налдара от Империи. По прибытии на Налдар, Калриссиан и другие члены команды были удивлены, обнаружив столицу планеты, по словам Денина самый укрепленный город, полностью разрушенной. В тот момент, «Сокол» был атакован группой имперских TIE истребителей и был подбит выстрелом из наземной пушки. Вынужденные приземлиться они разделились на группы: Органа и С-3РО отправились искать детали для ремонта «Сокола», Соло и Чубакка решили остаться и попробовать отремонтировать корабль имеющимися запасными частями, а Калриссиан, Скайуокер и Денин отправились в город на поиски выживших. Во время поиска, Калриссиан и его команда попали в засаду имперских штурмовиков во главе с таинственной фигурой в черной броне – учеником Дарта Вейдера по имени Флинт. Зная, что Калриссиан и Денин не смогут противостоять воину тёмной стороны - Флинту, Скайуокер приказал им отступать на «Сокол», и предупредить других. Калриссиан, однако, не мог выдержать мысли об оставлении одного из своих друзей в опасности, и по возвращении на «Сокол», организовал спасательную команду, чтобы помочь джедаю. С помощью Органы, Соло, Чубакки, и Берни, Калриссиану удалось спасти Скайуокера, которого ранил штурмовик выстрелом из бластера. Тем не менее, Флинт не ожидал увидеть своего друга детства - Берни, среди спасателей. С вмешательством Берни, Флинт увидел ошибочность своего пути, и то, как он позволил гневу, из-за гибели родителей, контролировать свои действия. Обретя новый взгляд на жизнь, Флинт приказал имперским силам воздержаться от использования энергетических пушек для дальнейшего разрушения столицы. Когда Флинт отвернулся от тёмной стороны, Денин, который признался, что он и есть принцесса Вила, был расстрелян штурмовиками стрелявшими в Флинта. Калриссиан был среди тех, кто видел как умерла Вила, позже она стала героем для своей планеты. Работа для Альянса После капитуляции Флинта на Налдаре, руководству Альянса стало известно, что новый конфликт перекинулся в пространство Альянса – Нагайско-тофская война. В это время, мужчина, известный как Нож был задержан вместе с представителями своей расы, которые был идентифицированы как нагаи. Этому событию предшествовала встреча лидеров Альянса, где присутствовал Лэндо, на которой они обсуждали различные способы влияния, или возможного влияния, на хрупкое состояние галактики. Когда Ножа взяли под стражу, Калриссиан опять завладел «Коброй». Так как Чубакка был далеко, отдыхая с семьей на Кашиике, а Лея Органа занята переговорами, Соло оказался без второго пилота для предстоящей миссии на бывшую планету-тюрьму Империи. По настоянию Калриссиана, Соло взял во временные спутники Ниена Нунба. Вместе с Нунбом – вторым пилотом, кореллианский мятежник был проинформирован Калриссианом о своей предстоящей миссии: Соло должен был расследовать вопрос о влиянии имперцев на Гильдию кузнецов Вандельхельма – гильдию, поставляющую Альянсу руду и сплавы. Знание Калриссианом Вандельхельма, приобретенное во время его пребывания на посту Барона-администратора, когда он встречался с Гильдмастером Оррком, помогло ему в проведении брифинга для Соло. По прибытии Соло на Вандельхельм он подобрал двух Уважаемых – детей, которые были потомками открывателей Вандельхельма и имели уважение среди жителей добывающей планеты. К сожалению, для Соло он наткнулся на имперское заграждение, созданное предателем Гильдмастером Оррком и его союзником имперским адмиралом – Мордуром. Когда Хан думал, что все находится под контролем, Мордур попытался сбежать, используя в качестве прикрытия флот барж нагруженных ценным металлом. Соло не мог стрелять в корабль Мордура, потому что баржи были запрограммированы таким образом, что полетят прямо на солнце, в случае уничтожения корабля адмирала. Вместо этого, Соло пристыковался к кораблю Мордура, и победил имперца, но не мог помешать флоту продолжать приближаться к звезде. Не имея кодов для отмены имперских команд, Соло начал думать, что «Сокол» и его команда обречены на гибель, вместе с флотом барж. В этот момент из гиперпространства прибыл Калриссиан в команде с эскортным фрегатом Небулон-Б и захватил «Сокол» с помощью луча захвата фрегата. Калриссиан отправился к Соло и рассказал, что его пассажиры обладали кодами отмены, они передали их Нунбу, а он в свою очередь, фрегату Альянса, когда он вышел из гиперпространства. Единственная причина, по которой Соло не знал о кодах, была связана с его более ранним приказом, чтобы Уважаемые молчали. Вернувшись на Вандельхельм и зная, что Соло на безопасном расстоянии от имперцев, Лэндо сообщил Хану, что его истинная миссия состояла в том, чтобы выманить имперцев, а не только получить разведданные. Объясняя ему, Калриссиан сказал, что считал Соло идеальным кандидатом способным причинить достаточно проблем, чтобы привлечь внимание имперцев и заставить их раскрыться. Спустя несколько месяцев после битвы при Эндоре Калриссиан и Чубакка использовали «Тысячелетний сокол» для перевозки груза. Во время их путешествия перестал работать навигационный компьютер, и они вынуждены были приземлиться на пустынной планете, управляемой Империей. Их обнаружили, задержали и доставили к местному моффу, который знал о репутации Калриссиана как игрока и ради развлечения устроил бой Чуи с его чемпионом. Если бы вуки победил, мятежников бы отпустили. Не имея выбора, Калриссиан наблюдал, как Чубакка победил крупного дроида, которого создал мофф. Победивший Чуи поместил моффа и Лэндо в дуэльное кольцо, и приказал им сражаться, чтобы выйти. Калриссиан победил, и повстанцы улетели с планеты. Почти смертельный случай на Годо В то время как Мандалор Фенн Шиса и тайный агент нагаи по имени Бей стали союзниками, лидеры Альянса вновь обратили внимание назад, чтобы помочь мирам которые испытывали трудности и распри в предыдущие годы. Одним из таких миров стала планета Годо, жители которой напоминали маленьких детей и по росту и по мироощущению. В течение нескольких лет, годоанцы страдали от неизвестной болезни, которая посеяла панику среди всего населения. В результате, Альянс направил несколько своих сотрудников на Годо, чтобы выявить источник болезни, прежде чем ступить на планету им сделали прививки. В первой команде отправились Хан Соло и Чубакка, и вскоре они обнаружили, что источником болезни была огромная машина, которой поклонялись годоанцы. Сама машина была создана неизвестным существом для поддержания условий выживания годоанцев, когда Годо стала непригодной для жизни. За столетия знание машины превратилось в местную религию, годоанцы считали, что в машине, как святом храме, живет «Богиня» и следит за благополучием своего народа. Таким образом, машину стали называть «Дом богини». Годоанцы не знали, что для правильной работы машины требуются специальные механизмы, сделанные в виде золотых статуй, две из которых были украдены, и, в конечном счете, оказались у Лэндо выигравшего их в карточную игру. Узнав, что отсутствие статуй стало причиной болезни, Соло и остальные вернулись на базу Альянса на Эндор, чтобы поговорить с Калриссианом. Выслушав Соло, Лэндо разработал план возвращения ему статуй, одна из которых была у преступников Лемо и Сандо, а другая у его старого знакомого Дреббле. Соло и Скайуокер решили отправиться на планету-тюрьму, на которой были Лемо и Сандо, чтобы узнать у них о месте нахождения Менестрели, в то время как Калриссиан и Чубакка отправились на Стенос в поисках Дреббле надеясь вернуть Танцующую Богиню. В то время как Соло и Скайуокер были заняты поисками Менестреля, Калриссиан и Чубакка оказались в отчаянном положении на улицах Стеноса. Полагая, что Дреббле приказал их убить, пара вступила в перестрелку с многочисленной бандой Дреббле. Тем не менее, Калриссиан был удивлен, когда появился Дреббле и приказал прекратить огонь, пояснив, что Лэндо и Чуи его старые друзья по восстанию. Поверив, что Дреббле изменился в лучшую сторону, из-за его нового статуса, который он приобрел благодаря Лэндо, Калриссиан объяснил, почему он с Чуи искал его. Дреббле был явно расстроен тем, что пришлось вернуть «награду», но повеселел, когда Калриссиан сказал что они действительно друзья и он заслужил дружбу Альянса. Забрав Танцующую Богиню, Лэндо и Чуи поспешили обратно к Годо. Соло и Скайуокер прибыли раньше Калриссиана и вернули статую Менестрель на место, однако без Танцующей Богини болезнь годоанцев продолжала прогрессировать. Фумийо – годоанец выступающий в качестве переводчика уже был при смерти, когда Лэндо прибыл с Танцующей Богиней и поместил её в машину. С обеими недостающими частями в исходном положении Фумийо и остальные годоанцы стали выздоравливать. Полагая, что их миссия закончена, четверо повстанцев вернулись на «Тысячелетний сокол», и полетели на орбиту Годо. Однако, у Калриссиана вскоре появились симптомы болезни годоанцев, которая прогрессировала быстрее чем ожидал Соло и остальные. Тут Чубакка вспомнил, что Лэндо стремясь быстрее вернуть статую к машине, не прививался от смертельной болезни. Полагая, что его друг был близок к смерти, Соло отправился назад к Фумийо и просил разрешение на транспортировку Калриссиана в храм. Фумийо сказал, что годоанцы изолировали храм от всех посторонних, чтобы предотвратить кражу статуй. Возмущенный тем что они обрекали на смерть того кто спас все их население, Соло предупредил что у флота Альянса достаточно огневой мощи чтобы выжечь всю планету, если они не помогут Калриссиану. С поддержкой других военных Альянса, таких как Ведж Антиллес, Соло дал Фумийоё 10 секунд на принятие условий. К облегчению адмирала Акбара Фумийо принял условия, и позволил Соло привезти Лэндо к храму, где он был немедленно вылечен. Вторая битва при Эндоре После событий на Годо, Калриссиан и его коллеги вернулись на базу Альянса на Эндоре. Однако Лэндо чувствовал, что Альянс не пользуется его услугами также как раньше. Желая быть полезным, Калриссиан предложил помощь в подготовке пилотов. С этой целью он предложил лидерам Альянса, чтобы все пилоты сдавали экзамены на симуляторах, используя программу, которую Лэндо разработал для себя, и они согласились на его предложение. Хан Соло и Люк Скайуокер пришли в уныние, когда получили результаты экзамена, они оба летали безрассудно и не должны быть допущены к космическому бою. Узнав об этом, Лэндо признал, что плохие результаты вызваны его личной ошибкой в программе экзамена. Тем не менее, пока он её не исправил, Соло и Скайуокер должны были оставаться на земле. Когда группировка кораблей нагаи прибыла к Эндору, Калриссиан получил в командование силы обороны Альянса и «Тысячелетний сокол». Ожидая, что среди атакующих будут имперцы, Лэндо использовал новую формацию, которую они тренировали в течение нескольких недель до атаки, делая её тем самым неизвестной имперцам. Однако, когда они, наконец, вступили в бой с противником, оказалось что нагаи знакомы даже с новой тактикой. Это было связано с предательством Бея, который тайно поставлял нагаям секретную информацию о подготовке повстанцев к бою. Столкнувшись с большими потерями, адмирал Акбар вдруг понял, как бить врага: он приказал всем кораблям связать свои компьютеры с маневрами «Сокола», чьи пилоты сформулировали новый план атаки. Калриссиан использовал один из приемов пилотирования Соло, когда корабли летают иррационально и тем самым маскируют движения друг друга. Нагаи, во главе с Тёмной леди ситов Люмией, были застигнуты такой тактикой врасплох и вскоре отступили. Возвращение на Искалон В команде со Скайуокером Калриссиан вел «Кобру» в миссии на Искалон, чтобы сообщить его лидерам о смерти Киро, искалонца, который внес большой вклад в военные успехи Альянса. Во время пребывания на планете Калриссиан выразил свое разочарование по поводу изоляционизма, принятого искалонцами после имперской атаки, которая уничтожила большую часть инфраструктуры Искалона. Приземлившись на руины города, они обнаружили множество трупов искалонцев и нагаев. В это время Моне и группа его людей поднялись из океана Искалона и поблагодарили Скайуокера и Лэндо за то что те убили захватчиков. Когда Люк объяснил, что они не имеют к этому отношения, искалонцы решили, что всех нагаев убил Киро. Скайуокер попытался рассказать Моне о смерти Киро, но лидер искалонцев был убежден, что Киро жив и здоров, и беспокоился о вторжении нагаев на Искалон. Это было новостью для Люка, который был свидетелем убийства Киро, застреленного нагаем по имени Дэн Сива. Двое мятежников согласились помочь искалонцам, в отражении нападения оставшихся сил нагаев, которые разместились в большой башне. Когда те дали свое согласие, группа подверглась нападению со стороны водолазов нагаи и штурмовиков. Надеясь прикрыть отступление невооруженных искалонцев, Скайуокер и Калриссиан остались на своих позициях. Несмотря на уничтожение нескольких противников, они были, в конечном счете, подавлены звуковым оружием нагаев. Когда побежденную пару сетевыми пушками схватили штурмовики, из океана появился Киро и уничтожил остатки нагаев. Киро уплыл, не останавливаясь для разговора, оставляя игрока и джедая избавляться от эффекта звукового оружия. Калриссиан был убежден, что нагаи бежали с Моне и несколькими захваченными искалонцами. Он опасался, учитывая природу искалонцев и их ненависть к рабству, и так как нагаи были сильнее, то все представители расы скорее совершат самоубийство, чем уступят захватчикам. Оба разработали план, по которому они уничтожат башню нагаев как можно быстрее. Они поплыли по дну океана к башне и попытались туда проникнуть. Люк с помощью своего светового меча и Лэндо с коротким световым мечом, который ранее сконструировал на скорую руку Люк. Когда они замахнулись на основание башни Калриссиан забеспокоился, что на них нападут местные хищники - чияки. Как только он выразил эту озабоченность, двое водолазов нагаев подплыли к ним, но были перехвачены и убиты Киро. Киро и Скайуокер отправились внутрь башни спасать искалонцев, а Лэндо продолжил её разрушение. Вся троица успешно выполнила свои задачи, и, вернувшись на «Кобру», мятежники попрощались с Киро и искалонцами. Нагайско-тофская война Позже Калриссиан путешествовал к Зелтросу, вместе с Люком и Леей в рамках дипломатической миссии с целью получения поддержки зелтронов в войне против захватчиков – нагаев. К ним также присоединились Хан, Чубакка, Плиф и зелтронка – Дэни. Калриссиан наслаждался праздничным и беззаботным настроением, которое охватывало всю планету, поскольку зелтроны были веселыми людьми. Однако, в то время как они праздновали, на планету высадилась группа нагаев и захватила Лею, Хана, Чуи и Лэндо вместе с членами королевской семьи Зелтрона. Одновременно, группа инсектоидов – хироми, предприняла попытку захватить планету, окружая Скайуокера и Плифа, но джедай знал, что его бывшие похитители безобидны. Когда Калриссиан и большая часть делегации повстанцев находилась под стражей нагаев, на Зелтрос прибыла группа врагов нагаи – тофов. Они быстро победил потенциальных «завоевателей» хироми, которые даже не вступили в драку, и захватили в плен Лею и Дэни, которых держали от остальных повстанцев у воина-нагаи – Дэна Сивы. Тофы приказали Сиве выдать точку сбора нагаи, угрожая убить Дэни с которым его доставили. Тем не менее, Плиф с его друзьями худжибами смогли передать сообщение от Скайуокера принцессе и Дэни, и в дальнейшем помогли женщинам и джедаю сбежать от тофов. Под потоком огня из бластеров худжибов, тофы не смогли удержать троицу и все они сбежали. Когда Скайуокер, худжибы и хироми пошли в атаку на командный корабль тофов, Калриссиан, Соло и Чубакка были захвачены наземными силами тофов, которые заставили Сиву предать нагаи, первоначально захвативших повстанцев и зелтронов. Тофы собирались заключить нагаи и зелтронов в тюрьму, а остальных убить. Однако, прежде чем они смогли это сделать, прибыли Дэни и Лея, и сплотив зелтронов, победили тофов и освободили повстанцев. Со своей стороны, Соло, Чубакка и Калриссиан воспользовался возможностью атаковать тофов, которые хотели стрелять в них минутой раньше. Тофы были быстро подавлены, и Дэн Сива предложил союз с повстанцами, потому что теперь нагаи были вынуждены бороться со своими смертельными врагами, которые преследовали своих бывших рабов от их собственной галактики. Вскоре после заключения перемирия с нагаями, которые согласились помочь Альянсу Свободных Планет в борьбе против тофов, которых они боялись и ненавидели. В то же время, Люмия, брошенная нагаями, перешла на другую сторону, чтобы помочь тофам координировать их военные действия. Позже Калриссиан вместе с Соло, Леей, Чуи и Люком отправился на Сайджо. Кроме того, там присутствовали мандалорцы во главе с Фенном Шисой, зелтроны, худжибы, хироми, нагаи и все они боролись против тофов устроивших на Сайджо штаб-квартиру. Там присутствовал их наследный принц Серено. Лэндо, Чубакка и Ниен Нунб вместо того, чтобы отправились на поверхность планеты, остались на орбите на борту звездного разрушителя Альянса. Когда истребители тофов запустили с их главного корабля – «Мерриветэр», Калриссиан возглавив формацию кораблей Альянса, вступил с ними в бой и победил. После этого он запустил атаку на «Мерриветэр» и заставил его сдаться. Как только наследный принц тофов был захвачен на планете силами Альянса, и Люмию подстрелили при попытке взорвать Лею, нагайско-тофская война закончилась. Перемены в Чёрном солнце Позже в 4 ПБЯ, Калриссиан присоединился к своим друзьям героям Явина в миссии на Корусант, чтобы провести переговоры о прекращении огня между остатками Черного солнца, чьи междоусобные войны привели к многочисленным жертвам среди мирного населения. Тем не менее, Саван, племянница принца пыталась взять синдикат под свой контроль. Лэндо остался с дроидами, в то время как Органа, Скайуокер, Соло и Чубакка сели за стол переговоров с несколькими виго Черного Солнца, среди них была Саван замаскированная в человека. Во время переговоров на них было совершено нападение, Саван заявила, что это силы виго Веккера, но на самом деле они подчинялись её приказам и хотели обострить внутренние распри и облегчить её восхождение во главу синдиката. Органа увидела Саван через её маскировку, и переговорная команда решила отследить ее. Саван покинула Корусант и отправилась на Луны Хурда, чтобы выследить человеческого дроида-репликанта – Гури, бывшую мажордома Черного солнца. Калриссиану удалось узнать её место нахождения, начальник порта должен был ему услугу и бывший игрок брал на себя роль шефа. Прибыв на Луну Хурда, это было опять же благодаря руководству Лэндо, группа узнала цель Саван, и смогла захватить Гури вместе с секретами Черного солнца, которыми она обладала. Они вошли в лабораторию-крепость Массада Трамбла, который перепрограммировал Гури по её просьбе, чтобы она забыла о своей прошлой жизни - оперативника и убийцы Черного солнца, в то время как началась многосторонняя перестрелка; не только Саван и её наемники вошли на объект, но и криминальный учёный Спинда Кэвил с наемницами «сёстрами Пайк». Калриссиан и его товарищи впервые столкнулся с последними, а после небольшой перестрелки, Лэндо узнал сестер, а они в свою очередь узнали Чуи и, поняв кто с ним отказались воевать дальше, убив Кэвила, когда он попытался настаивать. Группа мятежников продолжила поиски Саван, которая управляла одной из своих групп наемников. Она нашла Гури и сказала ей секретный код, который должен был взять дроида под контроль, приказав убить Трамбла. Скайуокер почувствовал, что она изменилась, и сдержал свою группу, проверяя истинность своих чувств; Гури направилась к ученому, но в последний момент развернулась, ударив Саван. Группа арестовала Саван, и разрешила Гури, которой стерли память о её прошлых преступлениях, остаться на свободе. Примерно в это же время, около 5 ПБЯ, Калриссиан собрал команду контрабандистов, пиратов и охотников за головами и назвал - коммандос Лэндо. Он был поставлен во главе спасательной миссии для Новой Республики, во время которой использовал группу своих коммандос. После захвата нескольких республиканских кораблей пиратами, Республика обратилась к Калриссиану, надеясь что «вор поймает вора», как выразился Лэндо. Калриссиан получил нужное ему для миссии количество оружия и кораблей, но был предупрежден, что пираты не должны знать жалости. Лэндо принял миссию и собрал свою группу, в том числе бывшего офицера Империи Вона Аша. В ходе брифинга, была некоторая напряженность в роли Аша в команде, но Калриссиан сообщил остальным, что он сам просил Вона. Другой бывший имперец по имени Кин, привел их к базе пиратов расположенной в системе Абраксас. После навигации через опасные препятствия в системе, Калриссиан и его команда напали на базу пиратов. После приземления, они попали под перекрестный огонь. Получив потери Лэндо приказал отступить на корабли, а Кину смотреть за Вон Ашем. Вдруг, Кин повернулся к Калриссиану и выстрелил в него, разоблачив себя, как шпиона Империи. После захвата в заложники Айсольды Сиро, Кин заставил сдаться остальных Коммандос Лэндо. Затем он представил пиратов, бывших имперцев, и сказал что вся миссия проводилась в честь Аша. Бывший имперский ас был не доволен и жестко критиковал их за то, что они подались в пираты. В этот момент, Калриссиан который не погиб, отступил и открыл огонь, вызывая подкрепления Новой Республики, которые прибыли на старинных стелс-истрибителях. Наблюдая, с каким мастерством Кин пролетел сквозь опасности в системе Абраксас, Лэндо предусмотрительно разрядил его бластер. Таким образом, бой быстро перекинулся против пиратов, и хотя Кин сделал последнюю попытку убить Сиро, Вон Аш принял выстрел на себя. Он выжил, а пираты были разбиты. По возвращении на базу, Калриссиану и его силам была выражена признательность за их успешную операцию. Коммандос Лэндо также помогали ему вернуть обратно Облачный город из рук Империи. Когда адмирал Акбар предложил Калриссиану поддержку Альянса повстанцев в виде истребителей, он вежливо его отклонил после битвы при Эндоре. Хотя операция заняла месяцы, Калриссиан и его коммандос добились успеха, позволив Лэндо опять занять место Барона-администратора. Сам Калриссиан участвовал в заключительном сражении на Облачном городе, которому помогал честолюбивый джедай X2. Управляя своим крестокрылом, X2 занял звездный разрушитель расположенный над городом. По совету Калриссиана X2 подстрелил добывающую платформу, заставляя её упасть на звездолет и уничтожить его. После этого X2 посадил свой корабль и встретился с Лэндо на земле. Эти двое пробились к компьютерной консоли, с которой Калриссиан определил местоположение Лобота, взятого в плен имперцами. Джедай освободил киборга, и защищал его, сопровождая к центральному компьютеру, где Лобот передал функции управления городом обратно Калриссиану. Хотя Империя попыталась контратаковать, высаживая дополнительные войска в шаттлах, Лэндо, Лобот и X2 смогли отразить нападение. После сражения Калриссиан угостил всех напитками, чтобы отпраздновать победу. Хотя Калриссиан возвратился к своей работе в качестве Барона-администратора, он сохранил звание генерала Новой Республики до 7 ПБЯ. Новые миссии и неудавшийся бизнес Калриссиана, в конце концов, убедили присоединиться к недолго просуществовавшей организации Новой Республики ПРСС – Планетарная разведывательная сеть Сената, вместе с Соло, Леей и Скайуокером. Основная задача ПРСС состояла в уничтожении потенциального Императора Триокулюса и Центрального комитета гранд-моффов, которые претендовали на вакантный трон Палпатина. Калриссиан использовал свое прошлое в криминальных кругах галактики для консультирования Новой Республики по ряду вопросов, особенно во время возвышения Триокулюса. Его главным приоритетом оставался бизнес на Облачном городе, и он выполнял только случайные поручения ПРСС, проводя большую часть времени на Беспине. В течение этого времени, Калриссиан приложил огромные усилия для снижения загрязнения Облачного города, однако токсины, вырабатываемые местной имперской фабрикой боеприпасов сотрудничавшей с Триокулюсом, сокращали все его усилия на нет. Калриссиан послал Триокулюсу несколько сообщений, с просьбой переместить его заводы в другое место, но самопровозглашенный Император отказался, угрожая напасть на Облачный город, если Лэндо будет упорствовать в своих жалобах. Во время кризиса загрязнения, Калриссиан позволил Люку Скайуокеру и Кену – «принцу джедаю», остаться в одной из квартир Облачного города, однако он был слишком занят, чтобы проводить много времени со своими друзьями. Хотя Скайуокер и другие были на Беспине, Зорба Десилийк Тиуре - отец Джаббы, потребовал, чтобы Калриссиан передал ему «Праздничные Башни» (отель и казино). Зорба ранее владел казино, и чувствовал, что оно по-прежнему принадлежит ему. В конце концов, они достигли компромисса, при котором они будут играть в сабакк за контроль над всем Облачным Городом. Калриссиан был уверен в своих шансах, ошибочно веря, что Зорба плохой игрок. В конечном счете, хатт выиграл игру, с помощью обмана, используя свою хаттскую способность, видеть ультрафиолетовый свет включенный на палубе, и крапленые карты. Калриссиан был вынужден передать контроль над Облачным городом Зорбе, и сбежал с планеты. Калриссиан не сильно расстроился, он решил попробовать свои силы в нескольких новых предприятиях, в том числе администрирование Голографического мира развлечений. Во время своего пребывания на посту администратора, он столкнулся с проблемой, когда молодожены Хан и Лея решили сбежать туда, в то же время, как Зорба Хатт атаковал своего конкурента, однако в итоге Лэндо удалось отбить атаку. В конце концов, Триокулюс был убит подставной Леей Органа (дроид-репликант в её образе), а угроза Зорбы была ликвидирована, после столкновения хатта с Империей. Кроме того, после смерти своего лидера, ЦК гранд-моффов больше не оказывали влияние, которое они когда-то имели, и их угроза закончилась. После роспуска ПРСС, Калриссиан покинул Мир развлечений и направил свои инвестиции на другие миры. А после того, как Зорба Хатт потерял значительную сумму денег работая в Облачном городе, он сдался и вернул город обратно Калриссиану. Вместо того, чтобы возобновить свою старую деятельность, бывший генерал сложил с себя полномочия Барона-администратора и отдал контроль над городом угнотам. Получив сигнал о помощи от Хана Соло и Чубакки, которые были на Кашиике и боролись против Империи возглавляемой моффом Даркком, Калриссиан и Скайуокер сопровождаемые Разбойной эскадрильей отправились на помощь своим друзьям и вуки. Когда они достигли родины вуки Калриссиан нашел «Сокол» брошенным на земле. Починив корабль, он вместе с Люком и эскадрильей отправились на орбиту, чтобы помочь Соло, Чуи и вуки отразить нападение орбитальной платформы «Аватар». Там, Лэндо помог спасти отца Чубакки – Аттичиткука, от группы имперцев и трандошанских рабовладельцев во главе с моффом Даркком и трандошаном Пектом. Как только все заключенные вуки были освобождены, силы Новой Республики и вуки уничтожили реактор станции и взорвали «Аватар». Миндор В том же году Калриссиан помог Разбойной эскадрилье в миссии против сил имперского военачальника Шедоуспауна. Проныры заманили в ловушку эскадрилью имперских TIE истребителей, отправленных Шедоуспаном, чтобы атаковать роскошный лайнер «Кореллианская королева». Они закрепили передатчики на TIE истребителях, и отследили их до базы Шедоуспауна. Как оказалось, база располагалась на планете Миндор во Внутреннем Кольце. Лэндо знал эту планету, поскольку когда-то у его родителей был там дом. Однако, соседняя планета, Таспан II, была уничтожена имперскими инженерами, тестирующими там, несколькими годами ранее, гравитационные проекторы, создав массивное астероидное поле вокруг Миндора. Генерала Калриссиана послали на переговоры с Мандалором Фенном Шисой, командующим мандалорцев, чтобы убедить его сдаться, и позволить силам Новой Республики приземлиться на неназванный астероид, который он охранял. Имперский офицер приказал командующему и его войскам не сдаваться Новой Республике, и он отказался давать разрешение силам Республики на посадку, угрожая взорвать бомбы и убить всех жителей астероида, если кто-то попытается приземлиться. Хан Соло вел переговоры с мандалорцами, но узнав, что Люк Скайуокер попал в беду, отправился на Миндор. Тогда Мандалор Шиса попытался убедить коммандера смягчиться, но тот отказался. Разочарованный, Калриссиан использовал свою «козырную карту» - он сказал командующему, что тот победил, и Новая Республика сдается. А затем спросил, где имперцы, и что он будет делать, когда исчерпает все запасы. Лэндо предложил нанять его войска для миссии на Миндоре. Понимая, что Империя его бросила, командующий мандалорцами согласился работать на Калриссиана. Лэндо, Шиса и мандалорцы отправились к Миндору, где Калриссиан помогал командовать битвой с корабля «Память Альдераана». Лэндо отправил мандалорцев на поверхность планеты, чтобы они уничтожили гравитационную пушку Шедоуспауна. Калриссиан приказал фрегату Новой Республики СС-7700, используя свои гравитационные проекторы, оттащить гравитационные бомбы на планету, и взорвать вулкан, рядом с которым базировались силы Шедоуспауна. Лэндо ожидал, что этот маневр уничтожит и силы Новой Республики, но был готов умереть ради уничтожения Шедоуспауна. Однако военачальник заманил силы Новой Республики в ужасную ловушку, захватив их в гравитационный колодец, он направил тысячи истребителей из засады в поясе астероидов Миндора. Неожиданно имперским силам пришел приказ прекратить стрельбу. Голос принадлежал Люку Скайуокеру, который назвался «Император Скайуокер». Калриссиан был потрясен, когда имперские силы выполнили приказ и «опустили» оружие. Тем не менее, всего несколько минут спустя, республиканские силы были атакованы, разбушевавшимися TIE. В рамках своего гнусного плана, Шедоуспаун приказал своим войскам выполнять приказы Люка, так как хотел, используя Темную сторону Силы, перенести свой дух в тело Скайуокера. Однако, когда Скайуокер сражаясь с Кроналом, приказал имперским силам прекратить стрельбу, Шедоуспаун использовал свое секретное оружие. Используя Силу, он взял под свой контроль уникальное вещество, известное как «жидкий камень», из которого изготовил броню своим солдатам. Кронал использовал «жидкий камень», чтобы вводить солдат в ярость, состояние в котором они хотели только атаковать и убивать. Приведенные в ярость солдаты забыли приказы Скайуокера и сконцентрировались на уничтожении кораблей Новой Республики. Калриссиан ожидал, что весь личный состав республиканских сил будет уничтожен после нападения. Заметив, что силы его противника заняты TIE, Шедоуспаун решил использовать эту возможность для побега. В специальной камере, находящейся в вулкане, предназначенной для космических путешествий и оснащенной гипердвигателем, он покинул атмосферу планеты и совершил прыжок в гиперпространство. Однако они были атакованы еще одной волной противника. Скайуокер смог коснуться разума «плавильщиков», очень примитивной и основанной на энергии расе, которые жили на Миндоре и контролировали «жидкий камень». После просьбы Люка, они смогли испарить «жидкий камень» при этом, уничтожая все (броня штурмовиков, гравитационные бомбы), что из него было создано, включая корабль, на котором сбежал Шедоуспаун и его самого. Силы Новой Республики прыгнули в гиперпространство, после чего Миндор взорвался от чрезмерного излучения. Вскоре после этого Калриссиан ушел в отставку со своей генеральской должности. Когда Лэндо покинул командный пост, ему был оказан холодный прием Акбаром из-за отказа, продолжать военную службу. Город-кочевник путешествует по Нкллону.]] Другой инвестицией Калриссиана, имеющей некоторый успех в горнодобывающей промышленности, был его передвижной Город-кочевник (ходячая горнодобывающая платформа) на очень жарком мире Нкллон. Калриссиан получил идею из планов, оставшихся на Облачном городе, построенном Экклессисом Фиггом - известным кореллианским бизнесменом. Рабочие Фигга добыли материалы с планеты Мизер, расположенной ближе к звезде, чем Беспин, и имевшей враждебный климат. Фигг пытался разработать передвижную горнодобывающую фабрику, которая могла постоянно оставаться на темной стороне Мизера, но она не была создана. Новая Республика профинансировала работы Лэндо, после того как он получил права на систему Атега, в которой располагался Нкллон. Он также разработал и имел дюжину кораблей-экранов, произведенную Республиканской машиностроительной корпорацией, чтобы позволить грузовым кораблям путешествовать в очень горячем пространстве вокруг Нкллона. Колония, построенная из частей кораблей, расположенных вокруг центра из тяжелого крейсера типа «Дредноут», и установленная на сорок AT-AT, стала процветать и поставила большое количество сырья клиентам, преимущественно Новой Республике. В 9 ПБЯ на Нкллон напали имперские силы под командованием гранд-адмирала Трауна. И не смотря на организованную оборону совместно с Ханом, Леей и Люком, прибывшим в систему, имперцы украли у Лэндо «копалки» - добывающие устройства, используемые на Нкллоне. Пока трое друзей были на Нкллоне, Лэндо обнаружил у Скайуокера старое управляющее устройство и запрограммировал Трипио говорить голосом Леи, что позволило Хану, Лее и Люку покинуть планету инкогнито. Калриссиан и Соло отправились на Абрегадо-рей, чтобы встретиться с представителем Тэлона Каррде – Финном Торвом, для обсуждения союза с боссом контрабандистом. Торв взял их к планете Миркр, на базу контрабандистов для встречи с Каррде. Вскоре после их прибытия, на планету прилетел Траун, чтобы собрать исаламири, рептилий способных создавать пузырь, в котором не действовала Сила. Каррде спрятал двух бывших генералов от имперцев, хоть они и решили наблюдать встречу. Соло и Калриссиан стали первыми членами Новой Республики, которые увидели Трауна лично, наблюдая за встречей с помощью электробиноклей. Лэндо сделал вывод, что Тэлон держал Люка Скайуокера в заложниках. После небольшого торга с Каррде, они помогли его силам в подготовке атаки на имперцев, расположенных в соседнем городе - Хиллиард. Тэлон знал, что туда отправился сбежавший Скайуокер и, преследующая его Мара Джейд. Каррде предположил, что имперцы найдут их и поймут, что этот неуловимый преступник - Скайуокер. В атаке против имперских сил участвовал Лэндо, и спас джедая. У него был напряженный момент с одним из партнеров Каррде, Авесом, который помогал с синхронизацией засады, поскольку Калриссиан настаивал на том, чтобы дождаться сигнала Скайуокера, и после того, как наставил на Авеса бластер, тот согласился. Во время атаки Лэндо ранили, но он вместе с Соло и контрабандистами сбежали сразу после освобождения Люка. Траун использовал «копалки» украденные у Калриссиана, чтобы захватить большое число крупных боевых кораблей повстанцев с верфей Слуис-Вана. Возвращаясь к Слуис-Вану с Миркра, Лэндо, Люк и Хан попали в середину битвы. «Копалки», совместно с абордажными командами, получили приказ сверлить корабли Новой Республики и подготавливать их для захвата. Поняв, что задумал имперский адмирал, Лэндо, используя свои командные коды, провел «копалки» сквозь корабли и убил абордажные команды, оставив их в вакууме. И хотя ему удалось предотвратить кражу части кораблей и заставить Трауна отступить, все они были повреждены и не могли летать. После сражения Калриссиан смог легко вернуть свои «копалки», но узнал что цены на хфредиум, ключевой минерал, добываемый на Нкллоне, упал в цене. Однако, он быстро забыл о своих проблемах, когда почуял от Скайуокера запах, табака карабабба смешанного с пряностью армуду, который он последний раз встречал, когда его курил Найлз Феррье. Калриссиан вместе с Люком отправился искать Феррье, и обнаружил, что он возглавляет группу, пытающуюся украсть военный корабль. После небольшой перестрелки, в которой Люк легко защитил себя и Лэндо от прихвостней Феррье, они позволили угонщику мирно уйти, но с пустыми руками и забрав у него взломщик кодов доступа к верфи. Используя коды, они смогли переместить поврежденный крестокрыл Люка вверх расписания обслуживания, что позволило ему быстрее покинуть Слуис-Ван. После этого Соло вернул Калриссиану «Госпожу удачу», которая была оставлена на Корусанте. Хан попросил Лэндо доставить его на Нью-Ков, где он договорился встретиться с Люком, чтобы расследовать деятельность ботанского советника Борска Фей'лия, который пытался лишить военных полномочий адмирала Акбара. Калриссиан подозревал, что Соло и Скайуокер пытаются вовлечь его в их миссию, но Соло уговорил его, сказав, что Лэндо мог бы договориться о поставке металлов от Нкллона на Нью-Ков. Неохотно согласившись, он присоединился к Люку и Хану. Уже на Нью-Кове, незадолго до того как Соло и Калриссиан выследили помощника Фей'лии ботана – Тава Брейл'лия, в то время как Хан следил за ботаном, Лэндо отправился искать Люка. Он встретился с джедаем в кантине, где Скайуокер был посредником в споре, а Лэндо выступил в качестве переводчика. Как только посредничество было закончено, они пошли на встречу с Соло, но были задержаны во время облавы имперцев. В то время как Скайуокер продолжил поиск кореллианца, Калриссиан отправился к месту высадки имперцев, чтобы выяснить серьезность облавы. Лэндо выяснил, что имперцы их разыскивают, но смог избежать обнаружения. После того, как Соло выполнил маневр «приманка и побег» и с помощью дистанционного управления вызвал «Госпожу удачу», на которой он вместе с Лэндо и агентом Айренез, смогли покинуть Нью-Ков, в то время как Люк полетел на своем крестокрыле. Имперские силы ожидали их на орбите, но Люк, уничтожив несколько истребителей, совершил прыжок в гиперпространство. Между тем, три тяжелых крейсера типа «Дредноут» вышли из гиперпространства и атаковали имперский звездный разрушитель, расположенный на орбите, что позволило эвакуировать агентов с Нью-Кова, вместе с Соло и Калриссианом. Айренез, истинная верность, которой была неизвестна Хану и Лэндо, сообщила им, что работает на командира крейсеров, который хотел бы встретиться с Соло. Не имея большого выбора, Калриссиан оказался втянут в следующую экспедицию. Попав на секретную базу, они встретились с командиром, котом оказался кореллианский изгнанник Гарм Бел Иблис. Бывший сенатор вел личную войну против Империи и поддерживал Фей'лия, после ссоры с Мон Мотмой годами ранее. Калриссиан не доверял Бел Иблису, обыскав базу вместе с Соло, они выяснили, что корабли, которые он использует, были частью пропавшего флота «Катана», состоявшего из почти двухсот тяжелых крейсеров. Они рассказали о своем открытии женщине по имени Сена, и она попросила их убедить Бела Иблиса присоединиться к Новой Республике. В свою очередь, Калриссиан и Соло просили предоставить информацию о флоте «Катана», который мог склонить чашу весов в войне. Сена указал им человека по имени Хоффнер, которого часто видели в казино «Кораллы Ванды» расположенного на Пантоломине. К этому времени Империи стало известно о флоте, и они стремились заполучить его раньше Новой Республики. В погоне за потерянным флотом, Соло и Калриссиан отправились на поиски Хоффнера, но были задержаны, когда их вызвал «Скайуокер» на Нью-Ков. Однако на самом деле их вызвал Найлз Феррье, который предложил им информацию о пропавшем флоте, а когда они отказались, прицепил на их корабль маяк. В итоге они не смогли найти Хоффнера раньше Империи. Гранд-адмирал Траун узнал о нем от Мары Джейд, которая прежде чем стала работать на Каррде, была высокопоставленным агентом Империи. Джейд связалась с имперцами и передала информацию о флоте «Катана» Трауну, чтобы защитить Каррде и его организацию. Калриссиан и Соло не смогли поймать Хоффнера из-за Найлза Феррье и его банды, которые чуть не убили Лэндо во время перестрелки. Тем не менее, Траун узнал месторасположение флота «Катана». Калриссиан затем получил информацию о потерянном флоте от Каррде, и отправился с небольшой группой кораблей Новой Республики. Тем не менее, как только Соло, Скайуокер и Калриссиан сели в один из «Дредноутов» прибыл флот Империи, и они вступили в битву за флот «Катана» отгоняя имперские абордажные команды. Звездный разрушитель Империи – «Вершитель», противостоял небольшой группе кораблей Новой Республики и Тэлона Каррде, но подход кораблей Бела Иблиса позволил контрабандистам Каррде высадиться на дредноут. Второй звездный разрушитель - «Повелительный», прибыл, но тут же был взят на таран одним из дредноутов и уничтожен. Поврежденный «Вершитель» отступил, но Траун успел захватить все кроме пятнадцати кораблей флота «Катана». Калриссиан вернулся в Нкллон, но прежде чем он достиг прогресса, на него снова напали силы Трауна, и украли все его запасы металлов, при этом серьезно повредив его комплекс. Гарм Бел Иблис эвакуировал его и шахтеров, но сам комплекс был обречен. Вернувшись на Корусант, Калриссиан опять вступил в войска Новой Республики, чтобы отомстить Империи, и работал в основном с Веджем Антиллесом. Калриссиан был в Императорском дворце, когда команда Имперской разведки проникла во дворец, намереваясь захватить близнецов Леи Органы Соло. С помощью Мары Джейд, которая восстанавливалась после ранения, полученного во время битвы за флот «Катана», и Гарм Бел Иблиса, Лэндо и охрана дворца победили имперцев. Тем не менее, единственный выживший имперский агент сообщил, что Мара Джейд была их связным, и тут Лэндо вспомнил что видел её среди новых танцовщиц во дворце Джаббы, когда они спасали Хана. Там она уговаривала Джаббу взять её с собой к провалу Каркуна, где их собирались казнить. А на самом деле она была высокопоставленным агентом Империи, и отвечала только перед Императором, будучи одной из его Рук. Джейд заключили в тюрьму по подозрению в шпионаже для Империи. Во время разговора с Леей, выяснилось, что она знает месторасположение Трауновской фабрики клонов, которую он использовал для создания тысяч солдат, необходимых для управления флотом «Катана». Зная, что Империя эффективно осуществляла сбор информации в правительстве, и что нужно спешить, Скайуокер и Калриссиан вытащили Джейд из тюрьмы и вместе с Соло, Чубаккой и Р2-Д2 на «Тысячелетнем соколе», атаковали имперскую фабрику клонирования расположенную в горе Тантисс, на удаленной планете Вейланд. После многокилометрового перехода через леса, отбиваясь при этом от хищников, они встретили группу ногри, которые отказались служить Империи и предложили свою помощь. Проникая в крепость горы Тантисс Калриссиан отметил, что она содержала старинное оборудование, которое можно было ожидать в доимперском сооружении. Калриссиан и Чубакка стали искать способы уничтожения объекта, в то время как Скайуокер и Джейд нашли кнопку саморазрушения. Они вместе с Соло столкнулись с темным джедаем Джоруусом К'баотом и с помощью подоспевших Леи и Каррде победили его. Между тем, с помощью Чубакки, Калриссиан установили мины, и под огнем штурмовиков сбежали с объекта. Взорвав его, они покончили с угрозой выращивания там клонов. Затем они на корабле Каррде - «Диком Каррде», сбежали с планеты. Тем временем гранд-адмирал Траун, был убит собственным телохранителем ногри, перестав быть угрозой для Новой Республики. Возрождение Палпатина Несмотря на поражение вдохновителя Трауна, наступление Империи против Республики продолжалось; в самом деле, в 10 ПБЯ казалось, что оно стало куда сильнее, чем при Трауне. Причиной этому было возрождение Императора Палпатина, о котором не знала Новая Республика. Считалось, что он погиб во время битвы при Эндоре, но с помощью Силы, сущность Палпатина смогла покинуть его тело, и перейти в заранее подготовленного клона, выращенного в его тайном убежище в Ядре. Там, Император медленно собирал ресурсы и тем самым подрывал наступление Трауна. Имперским войскам под руководством возрожденного Императора даже удалось вернуть себе галактическую столицу – Корусант. Возрождение Империи разозлило Калриссиана, в частности это ударило по его капиталу, и он решил использовать все свои средства в борьбе с Империей. Его деловое чутье не раз помогало Новой Республике и могло помочь в дальнейшем. Подстрекаемый своим менталитетом рискованного игрока, Лэндо смог убедить Акбара вернуть ему командование. Под его управление были переданы два звездных разрушителя, захваченных в битве при Эндоре, и названных по предложению Калриссиана - «Избавитель» и «Освободитель». Лэндо с другим генералом Веджем Антиллесом использовали корабли, чтобы ослабить осколки имперского союза, используя пиратские коды, полученные от его старых друзей контрабандистов, они смогли проникнуть глубоко в имперское пространство, и приблизиться к имперским кораблям. Там они атаковали противника, обставив все так, как будто нападение было организовано конкурирующей имперской группировкой. Калриссиан и Антиллес в сопровождении Люка Скайуокера попытались выполнить тот же трюк в миссии на Корусканте. Однако, их корабль - «Избавитель», был сбит. Лэндо удалось благополучно посадить корабль, но они оказались в затруднительном положении прямо посреди сражения. Им удалось выжить и даже помочь другим жертвам имперской атаки, давая им дополнительные запасы, после чего Калриссиана и экипаж звездного разрушителя спасли Хан Соло и Лея Органа. Тем не менее, Скайуокер не захотел покидать планету, так как обнаружил тайник Палпатина, в котором хранился архив с информацией о Темной Стороне Силы, и решил исследовать его. Когда на группу обрушился Шторм Силы, Калриссиан и другие сбежали на «Тысячелетнем соколе», оставив джедая с ним сражаться. Вскоре после этого, Калриссиан и Ведж Антиллес командовали флотом повстанцев, находясь на «Освободителе», во время битвы при Мон-Каламари, против имперских Опустошителей миров. План Лэндо состоял в том, чтобы вывести флот повстанцев сверху имперского флота блокировавшего планету. План сработал хорошо, повстанцы нанесли большой урон имперцами, но Опустошитель миров приблизился и начал поглощать «Освободителя». Лэндо не знал, что Скайуокер пал на Темную сторону Силы и стал командовать имперским флотом. Однако, еще до своего «падения», он поместил коды отключения Опустошителей миров в своего астромеха R2-D2. Силы Новой Республики были близки к поражению, когда прибыл «Сокол», на борту которого был R2-D2, и смог отключить супероружие. Когда Опустошитель миров рухнул, повстанцы победили оставшиеся имперские войска, и оттеснили их от Мон-Каламари. Между тем, Скайуокер с помощью своей сестры искупил свою вину и временно победил клонированного Палпатина. Вместе со считавшимся мертвым Палпатином Империя инициировала операцию «Рука тени» - карательную кампанию против многочисленных миров. К этому времени руководство Республики было переведено на базу «Шпиль», расположенную на луне Да Суча V, после отступления с Корусканта. Тем временем Калриссиан получил сообщение от Белтейна - губернатора Балморры, ключевого мира производящего оружие. Лэндо сообщил руководству Новой Республики о крупной поставке Х-1 «Гадюк» - боевых дроидов, которые перевозились от Балморры к штаб-квартире Императора на Бисс, и что Белтейн организовал возможность для перехвата груза. Затем Калриссиан согласился с Антиллесом, который предложил захватить дроидов и атаковать Бисс с целью свержения имперской иерархии, что ввергло бы имперцев в междоусобные войны. Он возглавил группу, включающую Веджа и коммандос Новой Республики, которая захватила партию «Гадюк» и спряталась у них внутри. После прибытия на Бисс, коммандос активировали «Гадюк» и атаковали Цитадель Императора. Они смогли победить имперские силы включающие волны шагоходов, танков и боевых кораблей, и достигли цитадели. Боевые дроиды начали разрушать цитадель, когда Палпатин выпустил на них огромного ранкора-мутанта. Силы Новой Республики успели покинуть «Гадюк» до того как те были уничтожены. Калриссиан, Антиллес, и другие выжившие республиканцы были эвакуированы контрабандисткой Саллой Зенд и её друзьями, которые искали на Биссе её корабль – «Звёздный нарушитель». Лэндо, Ведж и контрабандисты покинули Бисс, и обнаружили базу «Шпиль» разрушенной новым супероружием Императора – Галактической пушкой. Они перегруппировались в скрытой крепости Новой Республики, на Новом Альдераане, но были найдены и атакованы имперскими шагоходами. Калриссиан предупредил ближайшие крестокрылы, чтобы они напали на шагоходы, пока он с контрабандистами эвакуирует оставшихся повстанцев, в том числе Лею и её близнецов. Прилетевший на «Тысячелетнем соколе» Хан Соло также оказал помощь в эвакуации. Республиканцы совершили прыжок в гиперпространство, прежде чем их поймали, направляясь в систему Аурил на космическую станцию Неспис VIII. Прибыв туда, они обнаружили, что лидеры Новой Республики, в том числе Мон Мотма и адмирал Акбар сбежали с разрушенной базы «Шпиль» и присоединились к ним на космической станции. Пока Калриссиан помогал планировать следующий шаг Новой Республики, Палпатин узнал об их местонахождении. Галактическая пушка выстрелила по станции, но снаряд не взорвался. Зная, что Император снова нанесет удар, руководство Республики вновь покинуло главную базу и отправилось в глубокий космос. Вскоре после этого, Чубакка прибыл в расположение республиканского флота на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Вуки сказал им, что Палпатин на своем новом флагмане – «Затмение II», отправился на планету Ондерон, чтобы захватить Лею и её новорожденного сына Энакина. Так как Палпатин был без сопровождения, Скайуокер придумал план по захвату Императора. Эскадрильи Республики нападут на флагман, в то время как на него высадится абордажная команда. Калриссиан, Антиллес, рыцарь-джедай Кэм Солусар, и R2-D2 проникли на флагман Палпатина в «Тысячелетнем соколе», а Скайуокер и два других джедая направились на планету, чтобы иметь дело с Палпатином, который оставил «Затмение II» в погоне за Энакином Соло. Будучи на борту корабля, они успешно взяли его под свой контроль и направили точно по координатам Галактической пушки расположенной на орбите Бисса. Во время столкновения двух массивных кораблей Пушка выстрелила в Бисс и началась термоядерная реакция. Бисс взорвался вместе с двумя кораблями, в то время как Калриссиан с экипажем «Сокола» успели спастись. Кроме того Палпатин был окончательно уничтожен на Ондероне. Хан Соло застрелил Палпатина, а рыцарь-джедай Эмпатойджайос Бранд связал дух Лорда ситов со своей жизненной силой, чем утянул его за собой в хаос (область Силы в которой существовали души умерших Лодов ситов и тёмных джедаев). Кессельские инвестиции В 11 ПБЯ Лэндо Калриссиан помогал Люку Скайуокеру в поисках чувствительных к Силе учеников для недавно воссозданной Академии джедаев. К тому времени у него практически не было средств для новых проектов, так как шахты Нкллона восстанавливались и при этом были не столь прибыльными после нападения на Слуис-Ван, поэтому Калриссиан проиграл их в сабакк. Во время посещения Леи Органы Соло на Корусканте, C-3PО и R2-D2 принесли записи о человеке на Умгуле, который мог оказаться чувствительным к Силе. Это предположение было основано на записях о выигрышах на тотализаторе, поэтому Лея попросила Лэндо, как человека лучше разбирающегося в играх, разобраться в ситуации. Вместе с парой дроидов, он отправился на умгульские гонки пузырей на поиски существа по имени Тиммо, который оказался мошенником, а не чувствительным к Силе, а Калриссиан помог разоблачить его. Когда Лэндо обнаружил Тиммо в загоне для пузырей, тот имплантировал что-то в одно из этих существ. Обнаружив, что за ним следят, Тиммо устроил перестрелку, которая закончилась, когда прибыла служба безопасности. Вместо того, чтобы подвергнуться смертной казни за мошенничество Тиммо отправили к его жене Мистал, герцогине соседней планеты Даргула, для побега от которой он и собирал деньги. За свою помощь в возвращении мужа, Лэндо получил от Мистал миллион кредитов. Калриссиан недолго пробыл на Корусанте, отправившись вместе с Люком Скайуокером на поиски Хана Соло и Чубакки, которые не вернулись с дипломатической миссии на Кессель. Взяв яхту Калриссиана, «Госпожу удачу», Лэндо и Люк выдавали себя за бизнесменов, собирающихся инвестировать спайсовые шахты Кесселя. Под этим прикрытием они встретились с администратором Морутом Дулом и исследовали планету с его луной, где нашли «Тысячелетний сокол» в частном флоте Дула. Они обвинили рибета, но тот открыл огонь и бежал с корабля. Люк и Лэндо бежали с планеты на «Соколе», хотя при этом Лэндо пришлось оставить «Госпожу удачу» на Кесселе. Остальные корабли Дула преследовали их до Мау, нестабильного скопления чёрных дыр. К тому времени, Соло и Чубакки уже не было на Кесселе, они вместе с Кипом Дюрроном, чувствительным к Силе заключенным, сбежали от Дула, скрывшись между черными дырами Мау, где нашли секретный имперский объект, управляемый адмиралом Даалой, которая и захватила всех троих в плен. Они смогли выбраться из тюрьмы и сбежать на разрабатываемом на объекте супероружии - «Сокрушителе солнц». Преследуемые флотом Даалы, они вышли из Мау, где обнаружили преследуемых флотом Дула Лэндо и Люка. Воспользовавшись суматохой начатого сражения, «Сокрушитель солнц» и «Сокол» смогли вернуться на Корусант, где Лэндо решил, что спайсовые шахты Кесселя будут объектом его следующих инвестиций и, имея миллион кредитов, ему просто нужно будет забрать контроль над планетой у Морута Дола, чей флот понес значительные потери в сражении с имперскими кораблями. Вскоре после этого, Калриссиан и Соло устроили игру в сабакк на «Сокол». Лэндо, оставивший «Госпожу удачу» на Кесселе считал, что имеет право на компенсацию от Соло, тот не согласился. Когда Лэндо обвинил Хана в мошенничестве в давней игре в сабакк, в которой Соло и выиграл у него корабль, тот предложил повторить игру. Лэндо выиграл первое соревнование, оставив Соло дипломатический корабль. При следующей встрече с Ханом, Калриссиан попытался привлечь внимание Мары Джейд, но бывшая Рука Императора холодно отвергла его ухаживания. Калриссиан занимался ремонтом «Сокола», когда Соло пришел в ангар и потребовал отправится на Мон-Каламари, чтобы спасти Лею, которая находилась на планете во время нападения Даалы. Лэндо согласился, но с условием, что сам поведет корабль. На борту они с Соло во второй раз сыграли на «Сокол» и на этот раз выиграл Хан. По прибытию на Дак, Соло смог найти жену и увезти ее на Корусант. Вскоре Калриссиан попросил Соло одолжить ему «Сокол», чтобы забрать Мару Джейд с Явина 4, т.к. ее корабль забрал Кип Дюррон, который пал на Темную сторону Силы. Лэндо хотел произвести впечатление на Джейд, а Соло решил повидаться с Скайуокером. Хотя Мара и согласилась на путешествие на «Соколе» она полностью игнорировала попытки Калриссиана привлечь к себе внимание. От нечего делать, Хан и Лэндо решили сыграть финальную партию в сабакк на «Сокол». Калриссиан выиграл корабль у своего кореллианского друга, но решил отдать «Сокол» Соло, чтобы произвести впечатление на Мару. Лэндо продолжил попытки впечатлить Джейд и после их возвращения на Корусант, и, при этом, совместно с Альянсом контрабандистов запланировал захват шахт Кесселя у Морута Дола. Но он все еще оставался без своего корабля, и поэтому ему вновь пришлось отправиться вместе с Соло на «Соколе», когда тот отправился на поиски Кипа Дюррона. Хотя Хан Соло был больше обеспокоен проблемой с Дюрроном, Калриссиан надеялся достичь Кесселя в течении недели. Хан и Лэндо смогли найти Кипа, который украл «Сокрушитель солнц» и начал взрывать звезды в имперских системах. В то время как Соло пытался уговорить Кипа, Калриссиан попытался отключить «Сокрушитель солнц», с помощью специальных кодов. И хотя у Лэндо получилось, Дюррон быстро смог обойти блокирующую систему и начал угрожать взорвать «Сокол». К счастью, в это время на Явине 4 ученики Люка Скайуокера смогли победить дух Экзара Куна, влияние которого склонило Кипа Дюррона к Темной Стороне. После того как воздействие прекратилось Дюррон сдался и согласился вместе с Калриссианом и Соло отправиться обратно на Корусант вместе с «Сокрушителем солнц». После этого Соло согласился отвезти Лэндо на Кессель. К тому времени как Калриссиан прибыл на Кессель, Альянс контрабандистов уже захватил Гарнизонную луну. Джейд так же вернула Калриссиану «Госпожу удачу». После прилета он с контрабандистами отправился на планету, чтобы захватить шахты у Дула. С помощью хакера Гента они проникли в здание бывшей имперской тюрьмы. Дул погиб, устроив перестрелку с контрабандистами и собственными личинками. Практически сразу после того, как они захватили комплекс, из Мау появился прототип «Звезды Смерти» и уничтожил луну Кесселя. Калриссиан, Соло и Джейд преследовали прототип на Соколе. Влетев внутрь станции, Лэндо и Мара в космических скафандрах установили детонаторы рядом с реакторами, после чего были атакованы космоштурмовиками и бежали обратно на «Сокол», из-за чего большинство зарядов было разминированы, прежде чем произошел взрыв. За то время, что они были внутри, «Звезда Смерти» вернулась в Мау, где силы Новой Республики под командованием Веджа Антиллеса сражались с последним оставшимся звездным разрушителем адмирала Даалы. Как только «Сокол» улетел, Кип Дюрон на «Сокрушителе солнц» отвлек «Звезду Смерти» и заманил ее в черную дыру, в которую попал и «Сокрушитель». Кип смог катапультироваться и его подобрал «Сокол». Несмотря на уничтожения Гарнизонной луны, Лэндо с Марой Джейд продолжили проект с шахтами Кесселя, а Лэндо назначил своего старого приятеля Ниена Нунба новым администратором. Калриссиан оставил часть разумных существ как технический персонал, но при этом покончил с тюремной системой и рабством, используя вместо них дроидов. Несколько месяцев спустя Калриссиан был с Джейд, когда получил звонок от Соло, который был на Белсависе. Лея пропала без вести, когда они занимались поиском детей джедаев и Хан хотел узнать больше информации о ее деятельности на Белсависе как Руки Императора. Тогда Джейд поняла, что была обманута Императором, который делал вид, что она единственная Рука Императора. Калриссиан был шокирован видя ее ярость. Джейд отправилась на Белсавис, чтобы встретится с другой Рукой. Примерно в это же время Калриссиан инвестировал средства в прогулочные суда на искусственных морях Корусанта. Стычка с Осколком Империи В 12 ПБЯ Облачный город был захвачен наёмниками, преступниками и бандитами, в то же время Калриссиан производил инвестиции в сомнительной законности горнодобывающие проекты во Внешнем Кольце. Не смотря на то, что он не занимал никакого официального поста в парящем городе, из-за роста преступности в Облачном городе, он обратился в Сенат Новой Республики с просьбой обеспечить их большими силами безопасности. Его просьба была отклонена, хотя аналитики сенатора Вароната сообщили, что Калриссиан или будет сам тратится на усиление безопасности или обратится в Сенат через своих влиятельных друзей, таких как Хан Соло или Люк Скайуокер. Разведка Новой Республики позже провела расследование в Облачном городе, но никаких доказательств повышенной активности преступной деятельности не нашли. Таким образом, Калриссиан решил сам найти их лидера. После нескольких игр в карты и драк в барах он пришел к Рило Баруку, лидеру бандитов на Нар-Шаддаа. Как только он услышал об имперском агенте, который называл себя Десанн, Калриссиан был схвачен и помещен в один из изоляторов Рило. К счастью для Лэндо, агент Новой Республики и рыцарь-джедай Кайл Катарн тоже искал Рило Барука. Он освободил Лэндо из тюрьмы, после чего они смогли найти «Госпожу Удачу» и заправить ее ближайшим трубопроводом. Когда они собирались сбежать с Нар-Шаддаа, Рило напал на них с горсткой бандитов. Преступник использовал оружейную платформу, чтобы уничтожить их корабль, но Катарн сбил его лазерными пушками «Госпожи Удачи». Калриссиан, наконец-то, смог вызвать помощь, сообщив Новой Республике, что Осколок Империи был в Облачном городе. После этого они с Катарном отправились на нижние уровни, где оставались бандиты Рило, и изгнали остаток из города. На следующий год произошла вспышка чумы Семя Смерти и пропала глава государства Лея Органа Соло, из-за чего Хан Соло вместе с Калриссианом и Чубаккой отправились на ее поиски. Калриссиан и Соло искали ее на планете Деймонит Йорс-Б, где они нашли останки боевого корабли Новой Республики «Корбантис» и несколько тяжелораненых выживших. Когда они уже собирались улетать, их настиг небольшой рой истребителей-игл, которые сбили «Корбантис». Отправившись на близлежащий Ним-Дровис, они выгрузили выживших в медицинском учреждении планеты. И хотя на планете велась гражданская война, Соло смог вернуться на корабль, где его ждали Лэндо с Чубаккой. Оставив Ним-Дровис, они отправились на другую отдаленную планету Эксодо II, где они нашли разведывательный крейсер. Он был пуст, но, когда они поднимались из атмосферы планеты, в систему вошел вражеский флот, от которого они бежали к орбитальной базе «Даррен». Хотя Калриссиан считал, что вторгшийся флот связан с Педдуцис-Хориос, планетой известной своими пиратами, Соло был уверен, что он с Нам-Хориос, потому что Сети Ашгад, который обитал на этой планете, был последним, кто видел Лею. По просьбе Соло, Лэндо отправился к «Винг Тип» Тилу и уговорил его создать голоимитацию передачи от Леи. Этого было достаточно, чтобы небольшой флот Новой Республики отправился к Нам-Хориосу, чтобы спасти Лею, а сфабрикованная голограмма подтвердила командирам флота подлинность их приказов. Соло проложил курс для флота к Нам-Хориосу, где началась яростная битва с «иглами» корпорации «Лоронар» (Loronar Corporation) и флотом моффа Гетеллеса. Победа была достигнута только после того, как в систему вошли корабли под командованием адмирала Даалы, которая считалась погибшей, и атаковали флот Гетеллеса, а Скайуокер, который в это время был на Нам-Хориосе, отключил «иглы». По-видимому, Ашгад, «Лоронар» и Гетеллес работали вместе, чтобы захватить власть, и ради этого они начали эпидемию чумы Семян Смерть, похитили Лею и попытались начать вторжение. Битва при Нам-Хориосе положила конец их планам. Ашгад погиб, было найдено противоядие против Семени Смерти, а «иглы» были отключены. Соло так же воссоединился с Леей, которая смогла сбежать от Ашгада и оказывала помощь на планете. В 14 ПБЯ Калриссиан убедил своего партнера по добыче на Кесселе, Ниена Нунба, сопровождать Хана Соло на десятилетний юбилей миссии на Вандельхельм. Нунб был не в восторге от этого, попытку переворота одного из Уважаемых, которую сорвали Соло и Нунб, что мало помогло салластанину в поиске душевного спокойствия. Когда они вернулись с миссии, Нунб был убежден, что Калриссиан должен очень много ему и Соло за ту авантюру, что они пережили. Кризис Чёрного флота В 16 ПБЯ Лэндо никак не мог придумать, чем занять себя. Мара Джейд не поддалась его чарам, и у него все еще было достаточно денег, которые остались от вознаграждения Герцогини Мистал. Не найдя лучшего развлечения, он отправился в штаб-квартиру подразделения «Альфа-Синяя», чтобы встретиться со своим другом адмиралом Дрейсоном и спросил нет ли у того какой-нибудь сложной работы. У Дрейсона как раз была такая и он вернул Лэндо чин генерала. Дрейсон показал ему изображение Телджконского бродяги - большого, мощного и крайне таинственного судна. Разведка Новой Республики уже наблюдали за этим судном некоторое время, и Дрейсон хотел, чтобы Калриссиан присоединился к команде полковника Паккпекатта, которая пыталась определить с чем они имеют дело. Лэндо охотно согласился с этим заданием и стал готовиться к поездке. Он отправился на Явин 4, где убедил R2-D2 и C-3PО последовать за ним, сказав что Скайуокер отдал их в его распоряжение. На самом деле, ничего такого Люк не говорил, но не сказал этого дроидам или Стрину, джедаю, который нес ответственность за дроидов в отсутствии Скайуокера. Улетев с Явина, он отправился на Беспин, где с удивительной легкостью смог убедить Лобота отправиться с ним. Все что Лобот потребовал в обмен - это часть предметов коллекции и мебели в кабинете администратора, которыми Лэндо все равно никогда не пользовался. Калриссиан согласился, и Лобот присоединился к команде. На место встречи Лэндо прилетел на «Госпоже удаче», где встретился с шестью другими кораблями оперативной группы во главе с крейсером типа «Беларусь» «Славный». После стыковки «Госпожи удачи» с флагманом, Калриссиан встретился с полковником Паккпекаттом, где быстро убедили полковника активную роль в этом мероприятии, а не быть наблюдателями как считал Паккпекатт. «Славный» со своим эскортом первым подошел к неизвестному судну во Внутреннем Кольце у системы Гмар Аскилон. Лэндо был раздражен осторожной тактикой Паккпекатта, из-за которой они двадцать два дня провели без попыток установить контакт с судном. В конце концов, они послали беспилотный зонд-разведчик, чтобы тот исследовал «Бродягу», но как только он приблизился, судно отправило мелодичный импульс на всех линиях связи и, после того как не получило ответа, прыгнуло в гиперпространство. Звук был похож на тот, который «Бродяга» издавал при предыдущих встречах, но Трипио не смог распознать язык, на котором говорилось в сообщении. Благодаря запрещающему полю, которое было установлено по приказу Паккпекатта, «Бродяга» не смог прыгнуть далеко. Калриссиан и Паккпекатт разошлись во мнении насчет проникновения на корабль. Полковник считал, что необходимо в ближайшее время послать абордажную группу, но Лэндо чувствовал, что необходимо больше времени и осторожность, чтобы приблизиться к «Бродяге». Калриссиан и его команда предположили, что сообщение передавало часть генетического кода, состоящего из восемнадцати молекулярных пар. Проверив, какие расы имеют подобную структуру генетического кода, они свели поиск к расе квелла. Исходя из того, что сообщение включало в себя не весь генетический код квелла, Калриссиан предположил, что паролем является недостающий фрагмент. Получив недостающий фрагмент в архиве данных, Калриссиан чувствовал, что его команда готова куда лучше, чем Паккпекатт. Вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к десантникам, Лэндо взял «Госпожу удачу» и отправился к «Бродяге». Приблизившись к кораблю, он еще раз получил тоже сообщение, но на этот раз С-3РО передал на всех частотах второй фрагмент генетического кода. Догадка оказалась верной и корабль подпустил их, а когда Паккпекатт попробовал захватить «Госпожу удачу» притягивающим лучом, «Телджконский бродяга» накрыл их защитным полем. Калриссиан, Лобот, R2-D2 и C-3PО теперь смогли состыковаться с судном. Проверив, что воздушный состав внутри судна, Калриссиан, а вслед за ним и дроиды перешли на него. Для того, чтобы получить доступ к остальной части корабля, Лобот с помощью R2 смог перевести знаки внутри отсека так, как они обозначаются генетическому родственнику квелла. Благодаря этому они нашли нечто вроде рукоятки, до которой дотронулся Калриссиан после того, как снял перчатку. Сразу же после этого, квеланнский корабль отрезал стыковочный рукав «Госпожи удачи», повредил заградитель и прыгнул в гиперпространство. Оказавшись в ловушке внутри корабля, Калриссиан со своей командой использовал бластерный резак, чтобы пробраться в другие части таинственного корабля. Корабль узнал о нарушении, вышел из гиперпространства и попытался выбросить их в космос, но Калриссиан успел пролезть сквозь узкое отверстие, которое самовосстановилось, защитив их от декомпрессии. Они попытались исследовать судно, но безликие коридоры, отсутствие гравитации, постоянно изменяющиеся положение переборок внутри судна и изменение длины «Бродяги» сделало этот процесс крайне медленным. В конце концов, они нашли что-то вроде панели управления, однако, когда 3РО случайно коснулся ее, через нее прошел мощный электрический разряд, который временно вывел протокольного дроида из строя. В это же время Калриссиан понял, что они вышли в реальное пространство и, прожгя отверстие в корпусе, он прикрепил зонд к корпусу корабля, в то время как R2 пытался отремонтировать 3РО. Вернувшись у другим, Лэндо и его команда поняли, что находятся в помещении связанным с системами вооружения, а значит находиться тут дальше было не безопасно. Вспомнив, что впервые системы корабля были активизированы после прикосновения, Лэндо и Лобот сняли перчатки и дотронулись до стен корабля, которые немедленно изменялись в различные конструкции и даже двери. Изучив новые помещения, Лэндо понял, что интерьер корабля был создан, чтобы отображать уроки истории квеллиан. Он так же обнаружил, что корабль был жив, живой музей квеллианской истории и что он изменил свою атмосферу, чтобы подстроится под нужды посетителей людей. Тем не менее, они по прежнему находились в глубоком космосе, полностью отрезанные от флота Паккпекатта. Их исследование было прервано появлением имперского фрегата, который атаковал «Бродягу» из ионных пушек. «Бродяга» открыл ответный огонь и с легкостью уничтожил имперский корабль, после чего ушел в гиперпространство, но зонд Калриссиана был уничтожен при попадании ионного выстрела. Во время дальнейшего путешествия, Лэндо столкнулся с тем, что члены его группы были обеспокоены тем, что шансы на спасение были невелики. Он сообщил им, что приоритеты его миссии отличаются от задания Паккпекатта, и что он так же может послать сообщение на «Госпожу удачу», чтобы та прилетела к ним на автопилоте. Однако, он не хотел этого делать пока не убедится, что «Бродяга» не атаковал бы ее. После того, как корабль вновь вышел из гиперпространства, он был атакован «Горатом», имперским крейсером, который стремился отомстить за уничтоженный фрегат. Ущерб был значительный, и 3РО активировал устройство для призыва «Госпожи удачи». Лэндо был в гневе от мысли, что его беспилотный корабль окажется в зоне боевых действий и ушел с Лоботом и R2 осмотреть повреждения. Хотя «Бродяга» уничтожил атакующий корабль, он сам получил серьезные повреждения. Ситуация усугубились тем, что Лобот и R2 отправились осмотреть новые помещения, вход в которые открылся после получения повреждений. Удостоверившись, что корабль начал самовосстанавливаться, Калриссиан вернулся к Лоботу, который захотел внимательно изучить новые отсеки, и Лэндо раздражало то, что для этого пришлось пролезать через очень узкие коридоры. Там он обнаружил, что Лобот нашел способ подключиться к квелланскому кораблю своим нейронным интерфейсом в месте, которое Лобот назвал местом осознания. После этого Лобот сообщил, что поврежденный корабль возвращается домой, неся семена цивилизации квеллан, в их родную систему Мальта-Обекс. В это время, Калриссиан мало мог чем заняться, но он продолжил изучать биологический корабль. Когда судно достигло Мальт-Обекса, Калриссиан увидел в иллюминатор «Госпожу удачу» на орбите планеты, которую Паккпекатт взял, чтобы продолжить поиски когда его оперативную группу отозвали. Наконец, помощь прибыла в виде Скайуокера, который использовал технику иллюзий фалланасси, чтобы незаметно приблизиться к бродяги на грузовом судне с одним пассажиром, ученым по имени Джото Экельс из экспедиции по изучению квеллиан. Скайуокер смог пробраться на судно и спасти Лэндо с его группой. Джедай вместе с ученым так же поняли, что квелланский корабль ожидает потепления на заледеневшей планете. Используя интерфейс связи Лобота, Скайуокер смог убедить «Бродягу» использовать свое оружие, чтобы растопить планету. В свою очередь, Калриссиан был благодарен за еду, воду и спасение, и принимал минимальное участие в заключительном этапе экспедиции. Алманианский кризис В 17 ПБЯ Калриссиан принимал участие в Алманианском кризисе, который начался после того, как неизвестная террористическая группа взорвала бомбу в здании Сената. Вскоре после взрыва, Хана Соло обвинили в том, что он знал о взрыве или каким-то образом участвовал в нем. В это время Лэндо высадил Мару Джейд в скоплении Минос, потому что она хотела помочь в каком-то деле Тэлону Каррде. На обратном пути он наткнулся на заброшенное грузовое судно «Пикантная дамочка», которое принадлежал известному Лэндо контрабандисту Джэррилу. Обследовав судно, он выяснил, что Джэррил был убит бластерным выстрелом с близкого расстояния, по видимому, штурмовиком, потому что здесь же на корабле в невесомости плыл шлем штурмовика. Он отбуксировал «Дамочку» на Кессель для дальнейшего изучения. Там он нашел доказательства того, что возможно Соло имел какие-то подсказки относительно того, что мертвый контрабандист назвал «фейерверком». Так как Джэррил, который на основании текста, который был спрятан на его корабле, имел какую-то связь с этими событиями, то Лэндо опасался, что Соло может быть следующим. Калриссиан сначала собирался оставить корабль в космосе и забыть об этом инциденте, но потом он вспомнил, как Джэррил помог ему бежать от глотталфиба Нандрисона и решил, что он в долгу перед Джэррилом и должен расследовать это дело. Он отослал многочисленные сообщения для Соло, Скайуокера и Леи, но они не отвечали. Обеспокоенный, он связался с Марой Джейд, которая сообщила ему о взрыве в Сенате. Калриссиан сделал вывод, что «фейерверк» о котором говорилось в сообщении, означал бомбу в Сенате о которой знал Соло. Лэндо сразу же отправился на Корусант в дом к главе государства Лее Органе Соло, которая все еще не отправилась от взрыва в Сенате. Калриссиан надеялся найти Соло на Корусанте, чтобы предупредить его о том, что он может стать следующей мишенью тех, кто убил Джэррила, но кореллианин уже улете на Ход Контрабандиста, где надеялся найти информацию. Это смутило Лэндо, так как Нандрисон, у которого Калриссиан украл сокровища из его тайника двадцать лет назад, был все еще жив, и он назначил награду за голову Калриссиана, а его логово было на Ходе Контрабандиста. Но Лэндо смог преодолеть свой страх перед Нандрисоном и отправился спасать Хана. Когда Калриссиан подлетел к Ходу, он отправил сообщение Маре Джейд на случай, если у него возникнут проблемы, и нанес «Госпоже удаче» фальшивые повреждения. Он прибыл на Скачок 1, где его встретила Ана Синь, старая знакомая, которая предупредила его, что Нандрисон скорее всего уже знал о его появлении на Ходе. Другие старые приятели в большинстве своем отнесли к нему с явным подозрением, даже после того, как он попытался осторожно выяснить, что делал Соло, не раскрывая своей цели прилета на Ход Контрабандиста. К сожалению, в это время около тридцати охотников за головами реков захватили и его и переправили на Скачок 6 к Нандрисону. У Лэндо не было не малейшего шанса победить в драке, а контрабандисты, в том числе Ана Синь, Зин Афит и Малыш ДКсо'лн, не сделали ничего, чтобы защитить его. Реки провели его на Скачок 6 и, не церемонясь, сбросили его в бассейн слизи, в котором Нандрисон двадцать лет ждал возмездия. Тот вместе с другими глотталфибами держали его в бассейне, надеясь, что Лэндо утонет, когда у него закончились бы силы плавать. Калриссиан отчаянно пытался выжить, торгуясь за свою жизнь, но глотталфиб не принимал никаких предложений и насмехался над тем, как Лэндо пытался удержаться на плаву. К счастью для Калриссиана, Соло, который был свободным и невредимым, узнал о пленение Лэндо, когда увидел как контрабандисты выносят вещи из «Госпожи удачи». Хан и Чуи набрал команду контрабандистов, в которую входили Ана Синь, Винни, Зин и Малыш, хотя они и не горели желанием идти с ним. Они прилетели в укрытие Нандрисона на корабле Синь и пробрались в бассейн, где держали Лэндо. Однако, Малыш, Зин и Винни предали его, когда они приплыли в басен Нандрисона и навели на Соло оружие, потому что Нандрисон заплатил им, чтобы усилить свою месть Калриссиану. Лэндо же, в свою очередь, не был удивлен этому плану и несколько раз саркастически отозвался по поводу недальновидности Хана. Вспыхнула драка, во время которой Лэндо боролся с Малышом ДКсо'лном и, с помощью Соло, победил его, после чего начал стрелять из бластера по потолку, на котором сидели ватумба, летучие мыши, которые были природными хищниками на глотталфибов. Они убили некоторых охранников и прикрыли побег Хана, Лэндо и Чуи. После того, как те начали вылезать из бассейна слизи, Нандрисон нырнул в него и попытался убить Калриссиана, но Соло отбил его у криминального лорда, после чего Чубакка застрелил того из самострела. После этого, они трое и Ана Синь взяли корабль Нандрисона и вернулись на Скачок 1. Там Соло и Калриссиан вернулись на свои корабли, хотя Лэндо и был возмущен тем, что с его корабля унесли все, что можно. Они занялись ремонтом «Госпожи удачи», а в это время многочисленные дроиды, украденные у Новой Республики, взорвались, убив и ранив многих контрабандистов. Это было частью плана, в котором планетам Новой Республике продавались дроиды и компьютеры со скрытыми детонаторами. Соло и Калриссиан, несмотря на то, что многие обитатели Хода Контрабандиста относились к ним враждебно, как могли помогали пострадавшим. Фактически, Синь сказала, что тот, кто саботирует дроидов хотел заманить Соло, после чего использовать его против Леи и Люка Скайуокера, тем самым причинив ущерб Новой Республике. Соло и Калриссиан на своих кораблях перевезли раненных на Врею, ближайшую обитаемую планету, которая могла принять столько раненных. Вскоре после этого, Лэндо получил сигнал бедствия от C-3PО с Телти и отправился забрать его, R2-D2 и Коула Фардримера, который помогал тем отключить детонаторы в начиненных взрывчаткой дроидах по всей галактике до того, как те были активированы. Вскоре после этого инцидента, он продал шахты Кесселя Ниену Нунбу, а сам занялся другими проектами. Первое кореллианское восстание В 18 ПБЯ Лэндо использовал свои способности в бизнесе для более альтруистических целей, когда взялся за строительство Метрокупола - безопасного, доступного жилья на Корусанте для не самых обеспеченных горожан. Он был счастлив, что сделал что-то стоящее, но ему не нравилось быть просто бизнесменом. В этом же году, взяв с собой Скайуокера, он отправился с серией визитов к богатым женщинам, чтобы жениться на какой-то из них. Первой стала Кария Вер Сериан, которая была «продлевающей жизнь» (или «пожирающая жизнь»), и могла давать мужчинам очень хорошее здоровье на время - обычно 2-5 лет - после чего они умирали. Калриссиан не знал об этой ее особенности, но к счастью R2-D2 и С-3РО успели его об этом предупредить. Потрясенный, он продолжил свои поиски невесты, но следующая кандидатка оказалась уже замужем. Чтобы избежать «сюрпризов», на этот раз Лэндо решил сделать звонок по голографической связи следующей женщине из списка - Тендре Рисант с Сакоррии. При встрече с ней он был очень впечатлен и безусловно хотел развить их отношения, и при этом он был удивлен, что она нравилась ему куда больше, чем просто деньги. Однако, правительство планеты - Сакоррианская триада запретила женитьбу сакорриан с инопланетными гражданами. Триада выдворила Скайуокера и Калриссиана с планеты, но Лэндо успел передать Тендре устройство связи, основанное на радиоволнах, чтобы они могли связаться позже. После этого они направились на Кореллию, но их выдернуло огромное запрещающее поле, которое охватывало всю Кореллианскую систему. Они оказались на самой ее границе и успели улететь с новостями на Корусант. Там их сопроводили по опасному пути в секретную подземную штаб-квартиру правительства, где Мон Мотма порекомендовала им обратиться к флоту Бакуры с просьбой оказать помощь в стабилизации положения в Кореллианской системе. В которой, кроме того что она закрыта защитным полем, глушилась связь, а на планетах было волнение и беспорядки. Кроме того, семья Соло находилась в Кореллианской системе, когда там начался хаос, беспорядки и терроризм. Калриссиан взял с собой Скайуокера и на «Госпоже удачи» они отправились к бывшей подруге Люка, Гаериэль Каптисон, которая не только согласилась отправить флот Бакуры, но и решила сопровождать его. Они вернулись в Кореллианскую систему на борту корабля бакуранского флота, чтобы разузнать, что происходит в системе. Вскоре после прибытия, флоту Бакуры пришлось сражаться с некоторым числом небольших патрульных катеров. Калриссиан участвовал в стычке на «Госпоже удаче». Он так же был удивлен, обнаружив, что Тендра пытается с ним связаться с помощью устройства радиосвязи, которое он ей оставил. Лэндо выжил в бою, хотя один из бакуранских кораблей, «Бдительный», был уничтожен планетарным репульсором Селонии. Узнав, что кроме запрещающего поля и глушения связи, станция «Балансир» могла взрывать звезды, Лэндо, Скайуокер, R2-D2, С-3РО, Гаериэль и агент республиканской разведки Белинди Календа отправились на станцию, чтобы узнать как ей все это удается. Как выяснилось, это было важной частью плана, названного заговором «сжигателей звезд», по отделению Кореллии от других частей галактики, не допустив вмешательства Новой Республики. Внутри станции они нашли только одного сотрудника - Дженику Сонсен, которая не знала ничего об этом плане. Достигнув центра станции, известного как Полый город, они обнаружили, что яркость местного «солнца» внутри города увеличивается, а температура скоро станет смертельной для человека. Подготовка к действиям в условиях токсичной атмосферы очень пригодилась Лэндр, и он первый вышел из турболифта, когда нужно было перейти в безопасное помещение и избежать горячего и ядовитого воздуха. Позже Калриссиан спас Тендру, которая снабжала ценными разведданными Новую Республику и Бакуранский флот со своего корабля «Знатный гость». Тендра и Калриссиан благополучно пережили сражение с флотом Сакоррианской триады, и после победы Новой Республики проводили время наедине на Селонии, где Калриссиан предложил ей выйти за него замуж, и та согласилась. Кризис Каамасского документа После женитьбы на Тендре, Калриссиан решил заняться своим следующим проектом — он начал подводную добычу полезных ископаемых на Варне, одновременно представляя ее туристической достопримечательностью. В 19 ПБЯ Калриссиан решил помочь сенатору от Диамалы, Пороло Миатамия, вернуться на его родную планету, когда разбушевавшаяся толпа, из-за позиции сенатора по каамасскому вопросу, окружила ангар с его кораблем. Во время этого путешествия «Госпожу удачу» выдернул из гиперпространства имперский крейсер-заградитель, а само судно было притянуто лучом захвата на звездный разрушитель, где перед ними предстал вернувшийся гранд-адмирал Траун. После непродолжительного разговора, он отпустил их, передав предложение помощи Новой Республике в разрешении сложившегося кризиса. Лэндо взялся доложить Новой Республике о возвращении Трауна, и эта новость их крайне встревожила. Лэндо решил помочь Новой Республике и отправился с Ханом Соло, Лоботом и верпином Моегидом в Осколок Империи на планету Бастион, где хранились архивы с копией каамасского документа. Калриссиан не горел желанием отправляться в столь опасное путешествие, но понимал последствия новой гражданской войны и возрождения Империи. Они успешно проникли на планету, но каамасский документ найти не смогли, и, в конечном счете, были обнаружены. Лэндо и Хан смогли уйти от преследовавших их сотрудников безопасности и добраться до космопорта, где их уже поджидал Траун со взводом штурмовиков. Траун, к большому их удивлению, отдал копию каамасского документа и позволил улететь с планеты. Правда, в последствии выяснилось, что копия была подделкой. Когда они вернулись на Ботавуи, то обнаружили, что боевые корабли разных планет Новой Республики готовы открыть в друг друга огонь. Калриссиан находился на борту корабля Диамалы, когда разгорелась Вторая битва при Ботавуи. Он сыграл важную роль в сражении, сначала убедив сенатора Миатамия исследовать аномалию рядом с кометой, проходящей через систему, которая оказалась плащом невидимости для трех звездных разрушителей, а затем, по просьбе Главы Новой Республики Понка Гаврисома, повел объединенный флот против имперцев и победил их. В это же самое время выяснилось, что «Трауном» был замаскированный мошенник Флим. Калриссиан был приглашен на свадьбу Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд, которая вскоре случилась. Он был одним из тех, кто организовал мальчишник в кантине на Корусанте. Когда в кантине началась драка, он вместе с Ханом Соло, Люком Скайуокером, несколькими джедаями, Тэлоном Каррде и тремя ветеранами Разбойной эскадрильи быстро разобрались с зачинщиками и ушли до того, как местные СМИ узнали о происшествии. Станция «Искатель драгоценностей» В 23 ПБЯ Калриссиан открыл станцию по добычи камней Коруска на орбите Явина и назвал ее станция «Искатель драгоценностей». Когда близнецы Соло и Лоубакка планировали отправится отдохнуть от учебы Праксеуме джедаев, Калриссиан согласился взять детей помощниками в добыче ценного камня и был счастлив показать им свое новое предприятие, предварительно заверив Люка Скайуокера, что его ученики будут в полной безопасности. Калриссиан предусмотрел многочисленные меры безопасности станции, включая спутники безопасности, автоматические грузовые шлюпки и охранных дроидов. Взяв с собой джедаев, Лэндо отправился на специально оборудованном корабле «Быстрая рука» вниз, в бурлящую штормами атмосферу Явина, где дал возможность детям поискать редкие камни. Джейсену Соло удалось отыскать один и Лэндо отдал его мальчику. Сразу же после их возвращения станция была атакована флотом Второй Империи, одной из фракций Осколка Империи. Несмотря на все усилия Калриссиан, имперцы захватили детей, оставив лежащего без сознания Лэндо на станции. Чувствуя себя виноватым в случившимся, Калриссиан одолжил Люку Скайуокеру корабль «Авось», на котором тот отправился на поиски захваченных джедаев. Однако, молодым джедаям удалось сбежать и вернуться, предупредив о группе, известной как Академия теней, которая собиралась обучать новых тёмных джедаев. В свою очередь, Калриссиан был очень расстроен, что его камни коруска использовались для преодоления защиты станции и планировал модернизировать «Искатель драгоценностей» так, чтобы избежать повторения такой ситуации в будущем. Во время битвы за Праксеум джедаев Калриссиан привел свой частный флот на помощь джедаям в их сражении с Второй Империи. В то время как джедаи были заняты борьбой с тёмными джедаями на Явине IV, корабли Лэндо при поддержке небольшой группы кораблей Новой Республики вели сражение с имперским флотом. Битва была выиграна благодаря тому, что Джейна Соло изменила программу «свой-чужой» на имперских кораблях. После этого, Лэндо отвез Джейну на поверхность луны, чтобы помочь Скайуокеру, но к тому времени сражение было в основном закончено, а Калриссиан помог эвакуировать жертв среди джедаев. Калриссиан много времени проводил с близнецами Соло во время их юности, видя в этом новом поколении будущее Новой Республики. Они видели в нем друга и весело проводили время, даже когда Калриссиан пытался им показать галактику вне джедайского учения. Поэтому он подарил им камень коруска и угощал протеиновыми коктейлями, которые Джейна вспоминала несколько лет спустя. Используя заработанные на «Искателе драгоценностей» средства, Калриссиан, совместно с бывшим контрабандистом Коджаном, открыл галерею «Небесный центр» на Беспине. Лэндо связался с Соло и получил разрешение взять их детей протестировать новый развлекательный центр. В итоге он взял с собой не только близнецов Соло, но и Зекка, Лоубакку, Тенел Ка и Анию Галландро, пообещав Скайуокеру не допустить похищения. Однако, прибыв в Облачный город Калриссиан узнал, что Коджан умер, по видимому совершив самоубийство. Лэндо был потрясен этой новостью и его энтузиазм в отношении «Небесного центра» сильно поубавился. Молодые джедаи решили расследовать смерть Коджана, подозревая, что в этом деле не все чисто. Во время обеда с ними, Калриссиан отметил, что Ания Галландро не появлялась и что у нее проявляюлись признаки зависимости от спайса андрис. Во время осмотра болотного атракциона Калриссиан отметил возможную связь между смертью Коджана и музыкальной группой Фигрин Д’ан и Модальные узлы, забронированной для Небесного центра. После этого открытия Калриссиан решил отправится на родину битов Клак'дор VII, предположив, что группа скрылась где-то на своей планете. Он решил взять с собой Джейну и Зекка, пообещав остальным, что скоро вернется. Связавшись с партнерами Фигрин Д’ана на Клак’доре VII, Калриссиан быстро узнал местоположение группы. Д’ан рассказал, что он с группой в бегах от восстанавливающегося Чёрного солнца, которое так же причастно к смерти Коджана. Вернувшись в Облачный город, Калриссиан узнал от Джейсена Соло, что новый лидер Черного Солнца, Кзетрос, лично убил Коджана. В ходе расследования Калриссиан был вызван, чтобы разрешить трудовой спор с несколькими угнотскими рабочими. Встреча оказалась лишь предлогом для покушения Черного Солнца, и лишь быстрые действия Джейны, Зекка и Ании Галландро спасли им жизнь. В конце концов, они убили или отпугнули часть преследователей и захватили остальных на аттракционах «Небесного центра». Как только они вернулись в апартаменты Калриссиана, Лэндо разоблачил заговор Черного солнца, хотя Кзетрос при этом исчез. Поблагодарив учеников джедаев, Лэндо вернулся на Явин 4. Позднее джедаи победили Кзетроса и его организацию, а Калриссиан нанял Анию Галландро в качестве пилота своей кампании из-за того, что у нее была слишком слабая чувствительность к Силе, чтобы быть рыцарем-джедаем. Позже Калриссиан продал галерею за контрольный пакет акций двух планет Внешнего кольца: Дубриллион и Дестриллион. Юужань-вонгская война Ранняя деятельность С помощью Тендры и финансов, Калриссиан приступил к горнодобывающим работам на Дубриллионе и Дестриллионе, куда прилетали многие контрабандисты для тренировок в астероидном поле планет. Пилоты со всего Внешнего кольца прилетали, чтобы устроить «бег по поясу». Калриссиан использовал навигацию астероидов для расчета курса и позволял пилотам устраивать полеты на время в оборудованных щитами TIE Усовершенствованных x1. Используя модифицированную космическую станцию под названием «Бегущий по поясу I» для подпитки щитов истребителей, Калриссиан смог защитить пилотов, и тем самым сделать полеты менее опасными и более привлекательными. Он делал деньги на ставках и плате полетов за пробег (хотя иногда и позволял пролететь бесплатно, зная, что больше заработает на пари). Одновременно пояс астероидов позволял контрабандистам отрабатывать навыки по уходу от охотников. Эта тренировка стала популярна отчасти и из-за того, что группы джедаев стали преследовать контрабандистов во Внешнем Кольце. Горнодобывающие работы Калриссиана так же продвигались непросто, так сакоррианец хотел разработать технологии, которые потом можно было бы продать другим шахтерам, которые работали в опасных местах. В 25 ПБЯ Соло и Скайуокеры прилетели к нему на Дубриллион. Он продемонстрировал им полеты его пилотов вдоль «Безумства Лэндо» и предложил детям Соло самим пролететь через него. Все они согласились и пролетели сквозь поток, а Джейна к тому же установила рекорд. Лэндо попытался уговорить Люка Скайуокера и Мару, но они отказались. После этого он, апеллируя к самолюбию Соло, смог уговорить Хана и Чубакку пролететь на двухместном TIE Бомбардировщике. Из-за сбоя в работе оборудования их корабль остался без щитов и лишился половины солнечной батареи, но они смогли посадить его на астероид. К счастью, Скайуокер, который сразу отправился на поиски, после того как был утрачен сигнал, быстро нашел их, а Лэндо отбуксировал бомбардировщик обратно к Дубриллиону для ремонта. Вскоре после этого Калриссиан попросил Соло и Чубакку слетать на Сернпидаль. Они согласились, а Калриссиан, в это же время, получил информацию от Кипа Дюррона, чья эскадрилья охотилась на контрабандистов. Кип передал, что что-то случилось на Белкадане, и Люк с Марой отправились туда. К сожалению для них, поездка на Сернпидаль закончилась смертью вуки Чубакки. Вторгнувшиеся в галактику юужань-вонги, с помощью огромного довина-тягуна сместили луну Сернпидаля с орбиты и обрушили ее на планету. «Тысячелетний сокол», вместе с другими выжившими кораблями и преследующими их юужань-вонгами, вернулся на Дестриллиону. Калриссиан оборонял планету, используя все истребители и оборонительное оборудование, которое он смог найти. В неравном бою защитники планеты смогли сдержать юужань-вонгов, но Дубриллион теперь стал следующей целью. Битва была выиграна, ценой больших потерь, и при этом они смогли заполучить практически не поврежденный истребитель юужань-вонгов — коралл-прыгун, который они тщательно исследовали. Люк Скайуокер узнал, что управление вторжением происходит с ледяной планеты Хелска IV, и попросил у Калриссиана шахтерское судно, которое смогло бы пробиться через толщу льда. Соло уговорил Калриссиана лететь вместе с ними к Хелске IV на «Тысячелетнем соколе», в то время как дети Соло: Джейна и Джейсен взяли шахтерский корабль и отправились к ледяной планете без разрешения. Вскоре туда же прибыла группа Новой Республики и вступила в бой с юужань-вонгами, но те оказали жестокое сопротивление. Дети Соло смогли спасти ученого, Данни Куи, которая была в плену у вонгов, но силы Новой Республики были уничтожены. После возвращения детей Соло и Куи, Калриссиан, вместе с выжившими, отправился на Дубриллион. На основании данных Куи, Соло и Скайуокеры создали новый план по уничтожению юужань-вонгов и йаммоска, военного координатора, находящихся глубоко подо льдами Хелски. Они решили использовать корабли-экраны, которые Калриссиан использовал на Нкллоне, чтобы отразить энергию на планету и уничтожить ее. Небольшая группа сопровождения смогла отвлекать внимание от этих кораблей достаточно долго, чтобы они добились своей цели. Планета полностью заледенела и взорвалась вместе с военным координатором и базой юужань-вонгов. К несчастью для Калриссиана, это был всего лишь передовой отряд вторжения. Юужань-вонги вернулись и осадили Дубриллион. К тому времени, как Лея Органа Соло вернулась, Дубриллион подвергся многочисленным атакам, а Лэндо мало что мог сделать. Стационарные орудия были уничтожены, все что он и другие защитники планеты могли сделать — это заманивать кораллы-прыгуны в засады. Его бойцы попытались уничтожить корабль-мир, находящийся недалеко от них, но ни один из их кораблей не смог приблизиться для атаки. Только одно хоть немного радовало Калриссиана, юужань-вонги не уделяли большого внимания кораблям влетающим и улетающим из системы, что позволяло эвакуировать некоторую часть населения. Соло убедила агамарцев помочь создать конвой беженцев, чтобы эвакуировать Дубриллион. Конвой отправился из системы с эскортом Новой Республики под командованием Траэста Кре'фея и Разбойной эскадрильи. Он был атакован, но юужань-вонгов смогли сдержать достаточно долго, чтобы большинство беженцев могло сбежать. Однако из-за запрещающего поля, созданного кораблями юужань-вонгов, беженцы направились на Дантуин, а не на Агамар. Калриссиан летел вместе с ними, в то время как юужань-вонги преследовали их по пятам. Когда юужань-вонги напали на Дантуин, Калриссиан помог чувствительной к Силе Данни Куи отыскать юужань-вонгов в углит-маскунах среди беженцев. Был разоблачен один лазутчик, который напал на Лэндо до того, как тот успел выстрелить, но к счастью для него, вонга убила Лея Соло, и Калриссиан отделался лишь одной раной. В это же время джедаи и солдаты Новой Республики достаточно успешно сдерживали противника, выиграв время, чтобы улететь на другую планету. Калриссиан был приглашен на похороны Чубакки, но в это время пришло известие об атаке юужань-вонгов на Оброа-скай, где находились некоторые из его людей. Чувствуя, что он должен попытаться их спасти, он помог им избежать плена. Так же он чувствовал вину за смерть вуки и, по его словам, это так же сыграло свою роль в решении не лететь на похороны Чубакки. Из-за этого их отношения с Ханом Соло временно стали напряженными. Однако, он сделал все, что мог, чтобы остановить вторжение. Тем временем война продолжала развиваться и юужань-вонгский Мастер войны Цавонг Ла начал личную вендетту против джедаев, а Калриссиан стал руководить постройкой базы «Убежище», в середине группы черных дыр Мау, на которой находились ученики и дети джедаев. В 26,5 ПБЯ он встретил прибывших туда Хана, Лею и Джейсена, который недавно спас свою мать из плена Цавонга Ла. Они втроем отправились в «Убежище», чтобы отремонтировать «Сокол» и встретится с представителем хаттов и других торговых организаций, которые помогли Лэндо профинансировать «Убежище», для обсуждения плана по создании сети «Великой реки», ряда безопасных маршрутов, которые можно было бы использовать для перевозки людей и грузов. Хотя потеря Дубриллиона повлияла на его финансы, у Калриссиана было достаточно денег, в том числе доля в операциях на Кесселе, чтобы выдержать финансовый удар, но не достаточно, чтобы самостоятельно профинансировать «Великую реку». На встрече между тремя Соло, Баной Хаттом, Нумой Рар и Джин'ри из торгового синдиката, представляющем Опели Морс, Калириссиан так же предоставил разведанные по деятельности Бригады мира. Коллаборационисты из Бригады мира предложили ему помочь им в поимке джедаев и организации эскорта для караванов, но Лэндо отказался, зная что у них не хватит силы и влияния, чтобы угрожать ему. Само собрание больше походило на торг, а три другие стороны были не слишком заинтересованы инвестировать в создание «Великой реки». Однако, Соло решили использовать данные Калриссиана по местоположению грузовозов Бригады Мира, которые сопровождал корабль юужань-вонгов. К 27 ПБЯ Калриссиан также создал Tendrando Arms, которая стала изготавливать дроиды ОЮВ 1, созданные специально для борьбы с юужань-вонгами. Этот хорошо вооруженный дроид был разработан так, чтобы напоминать юужань-вонгов и имитировать голос Лэндо. Во время демонстрации своих новых дроидов группе высших чиновников Новой Республики: Главе государства Борску Фей'лия, генералам Гарму Бел Иблису и Веджу Антиллесу, Калриссиан продемонстрировал возможности своего нового дроида против смоделированного юужань-вонга. Однако, в это время несколько замаскированных вонгов проникло на полигон испытаний с целью покушения на Фей'лия. Оружие «ОЮВа» было настроено на минимальную мощность, поэтому он не мог причинить нападавшим значительный ущерб, но все же смог убить нескольких нападавших (хотя большую часть убили зрители демонстрации). Из-за этого «провала» у Калриссиана возникли некоторые трудности в продаже своих дроидов Силам обороны. Калриссиан присутствовал на собрании джедаев на базе «Затмение», когда те обсуждали миссию на Миркр, цель которой было уничтожение воксинов, которых юужань-вонги использовали для охоты и убийства джедаев. После непродолжительного обсуждения, они решили предпринять эту миссию. По просьбе Леи Соло, Лэндо и Тендра должны были доставить семнадцать джедаев, среди которых было три ребенка Соло, на Талфаглио и «сдать» их там вонгам. Калриссиан так же принимал участие в разработке подробного плана операции, в котором джедаев передавали в руки юужань-вонгов в то время дроиды «ОЮВ» с необходимым оборудованием и оружием пробирались на юужань-вонгский фрегат, и захватывали его вместе с джедаями. Лэндо так же предупредил джедаев, что они будут разведчиками и шпионами и, возможно, им придется делать вещи, которые не придутся им по душе, а так же столкнуться с неожиданными трудностями. Все они были полны решимости продолжать, и Калриссиан приступил к следующей стадии плана. Выдавая себя за талфаглианца, участвующего в джедайской сети «Великая река», Калриссиан предложил передать юужань-вонгам семнадцать джедаев в обмен на освобождение заложников с Талфаглио. Лэндо встретился с юужань-вонгским воином Думаном Ягтом, тот не был склонен к сотрудничеству, но план Калриссиана работал достаточно успешно и без этого. Когда джедаи были переданы, вспыхнула запланированная драка, целью которой было отвлечь юужань-вонгов, пока боевые дроиды прикреплялись к кораблю. Однако, джедай бит Улаха Коре была ранена ножом куфи. Калриссиан уже ничем не мог им помочь, не раскрыв себя, поэтому он просто позволил юужань-вонгам перевести всех джедаев на свой корабль. После этого, Лэндо вернулся на базу «Затмения» и рассказал другим джедаям о том как все прошло. Ударный отряд продолжил свою миссию вместе с двумя дроидами «ОЮВ». В конечном счете команда достигла своей цели и убила королеву воксинов, но при этом и сама понесла большие потери. В это время Калриссиан был на Талфаглио, когда джедаи и силы Новой Республики атаковали юужань-вонгов, осаждающих планету, и спасли беженцев, которые находились у тех в заложниках. Битва была выиграна, а флот вонгов понес потери. Действуя с эскадрильей «Дикие рыцари», Калриссиан помогал Данни Куи в ее поисках по способу нейтрализации йаммоска, военного координатора вонгов. Когда крейсер с йаммоском был уничтожен, Калриссиана попросили послать к нему своих дроидов, чтобы те посмотрели не осталось ли от йаммоска что-нибудь, что можно изучить. Затем он вернулся с Соло и джедаями на Корускант, где открылась специальная сессия Сената, на которой разгорелся конфликт из-за помощи Новой Республики джедаям. В ответ на это Глава Новой Республики Борск Фей'лия приказал военным Республики действовать совместно с джедаями. Калриссиан был еще на Корусанте, когда умер Энакин. Он был в квартире Соло, когда Лея почувствовала смерть сына в Силе. В ответ на отчаяние Леи и ярость Хана, Лэндо пытался как мог утешить их обоих. Калриссиан позже чувствовал вину за то, что помог многим джедаям, в том числе Энакину, отправиться на миссию, которая закончится для них смертью. Но горевать было совсем немного времени, вскоре юужань-вонги напали на Корусант. Падение Корусанта Когда юужань-вонги начали свою атаку на Корусант, Калриссиан находился в штабе орбитальной обороны. Он прибыл туда с двумя дроидами «ОЮВ», которых он дарил различным военным объектам Новой Республики, надеясь тем самым их разрекламировать. Поскольку юужань-вонги использовали корабли беженцев как щит, с помощью которого они хотели уничтожить минное поле вокруг Корусанта, Калриссиан предложил просто пропустить их суда сквозь поле. Генерал Ба'тра, командующий орбитальной обороной, согласился с этой идеей и вернул Калриссиана на службу, чтобы тот осуществил свой план. Как только большая часть флота вонгов оказалась в минном поле, Калриссиан вновь активировал его. В последующем хаосе многие корабли противника были повреждены или уничтожены, но в конечном счете их усилия оказались напрасны и Лэндо с генералом Ба'тра эвакуировались на «Госпоже удаче». Там он получил известие, что сенатор-перебежчик Вики Шеш пыталась украсть сына Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд Скайуокер, Бена, который сейчас находился на транспортнике «Бирт» с C-3PО. Калриссиан воспользовался тактикой ботана-беглеца сблизился и пристыковался к «Бирту». Отправив первыми дроидов «ОЮВ», Лэндо и Ба'тра эффективно нейтрализовали Вики Шеш с сопровождающими ее юужань-вонгами и спасли Бена с C-3PО, хотя при этом Шеш смогла скрыться в спасательной капсуле. Получив юного Скайуокера, он отослал сообщение его родителям, а также тете с дядей. Однако к тому времени, Битва за Корусант уже почти закончилась и ему пришлось отступать. После падения Корусанта, Калриссиан отличился во Второй битве при Борлеясе, когда он, дроид «ОЮВ» и еще несколько бойцов Новой Республики уничтожили юужань-вонгского ракамата. После того как Борлеяс был отбит, Лэндо вместе рыцарем-джедаем Алемой Рар и Разбойной эскадрильей организовали ловушку юужань-вонгскому фрегату, который охотился за кораблями беженцев. Используя сенсорную аппаратуру, разработанную Данни Куи, Лэндо и Алема выяснили, что юужань-вонги использовали сеть информаторов, а не следящие устройства. Кроме того, они заманили абордажную партию юужань-вонгов в засаду дроидов «ОЮВ», а Разбойная эскадрилья уничтожила их фрегат. Вернувшись на Борлеяс, Калриссиан решил помочь Люку и Маре Джейд Скайуокер, Тахире Вейле и Призрачной эскадрилье проникнуть на оккупированный Корусант, который был переименован в Юужань'тар. Он чувствовал, что должен более активно участвовать в войне, и поэтому он решил вместе с дроидом «ОЮВ» пилотировать корабль «Рекордное время» к Корусанту. Достигнув орбиты планеты, он выпустил замаскированные капсулы джедаев и Призраков, а сам бежал на «B-wing'e», едва не погибнув от огня юужань-вонгских кораблей. Затем он вернулся на Борлеяс, где защитники отбили мощный удар юужань-вонгов, в честь чего Лэндо устроил праздник. После того как войска с Борлеяса были передислоцированы на Мон-Каламари, Лэндо помогал Тэлону Каррде «убеждать» влиятельных сенаторов избрать Кэла Омаса, про-джедайского кандидата, Главой государства в 28 ПБЯ. Каррде и Калриссиан обошли сторонников основного противника Омаса — Фиора Родана, и предложили им раздать их припасы для беженцев. Сенаторы посчитали, что это взятка и использовали припасы в своих целях. Каррде и Лэндо записали эти разговоры и предложили сенаторам изменить свое решение и проголосовать за Омаса в обмен на то, что об их взятке не будет никому известно. После избрания Омаса, Калриссиан участвовал в битве при Эбаке 9, на своем корабле — «Госпожа удача», в группе с кораблями контрабандистов под командованием Хана Соло. В этом сражении была уничтожена значительная часть флота юужань-вонгов, а так же был убит Мастер войны Цавонг Ла. После этого успешного сражения, Лэндо спустился на поверхность Эбака 9и присутствовал на встрече группы джедаев, которые были приманкой для вонгов. Конец войны После избрания Омаса и создания Галактического Альянса, Калриссиан продолжал действовать против юужань-вонгов. После уничтожения Голонета, он работал курьером и был высоко оценен правительством нового государства. По прибытии на Каламари, Лэндо сообщил Хану Соло, что галактическая сеть связи была уничтожена измененной версией довинов-тягунов. В своей работе он часто сотрудничал с Альянсом контрабандистов, и при этом его почти всегда сопровождал дроид «ОЮВ 1». В 29 ПБЯ Хан, Лея, Кип Дюррон, ботанский разведчик Врау и ученый хо'динка Мелокью расследовали информацию о том, что Калуула может использоваться юужань-вонгами, как плацдарм для атаки на Дак. Они были захвачены юужань-вонгами, но Лэндо, Каррде, Шада Д'укали другие контрабандисты пришли спасти их и уничтожили небольшие силы вонгов на орбите. Во время заключительной фазы Юужань-вонгской войны, он и Тендра были на «Госпоже удаче» и использовали свои передовые сенсоры для передачи информации флотам Галактического Альянса во время Второй битвы за Корусант, а так же помогая джедаям оборонять Зонаму-Секот. После битвы, он вместе с друзьями, включая Веджа Антиллесса, за выпивкой на Зонаме-Секот обсудили послевоенный баланс сил в галактике. Вторая галактическая гражданская война К 40 ПБЯ Лэндо и Тендра успешно занимались бизнесом и жили в роскоши. Примерно в это время Лэндо начал ходить с тростью, которой скорее подчеркивал свой возраст и статус, чем из физической необходимости. Его жизнь, по его же словам, стала спокойной и скучной. Однако ситуация изменилась, после того как Хан и Лея Соло посетили его с просьбой о помощи в разгорающемся конфликте между Галактическим Альянсом и Кореллианскими сепаратистами и их союзниками. Соло поддерживали кореллианцев, пока те не совершили покушение на Тенел Ка, королеву-мать Хейпса. Но при этом они отказывались помогать Галактическому Альянсу, вплоть до того, что их собственный сын Джейсен, который пал на Темную сторону, приказал открыть огонь по «Тысячелетний сокол», которому удалось скрыться на одном из объектов Калриссиана. Калриссиан оплатил ремонт «Сокола» и одолжил Хану и Лее яхту «Командир любви», с условием, что они позволят ему отправиться с ними. Калриссиан изображал капитана яхты, что несколько раздражало Хана, которому пришлось взять роль штурмана. Во время насыщенной поездки на Кореллию они устроили перестрелку в кантине с Силами безопасности Кореллии после встречи с министром юстиции планеты, Денджаксом Тепплером, во время которой они узнали о покушении на кореллианского лидера, Дара Геджена. Калриссиан и Соло смогли сбежать от СБ и улететь с Кореллии, благодаря помощи Веджа, Йеллы и Мири Антиллес и Коррана и Миракс Хорн. Они отправились на частный звездный разрушитель «Искатель приключений», где встретились с их старым другом, капитаном корабля Бустером Терриком. Калриссиан продолжил работать со своими друзьями на звездном разрушителе, чтобы предотвратить крупномасштабную войну между кореллианцами с союзниками и Галактическим Альянсом. На корабле у него произошла встреча с падшим джедаем Алемой Рар. Он смог обмануть ее использовав встроенный в трость бластер и попытался открыть в нее огонь, но Алема с помощью Силы вырвала у него трость из рук и удалила из его памяти воспоминания о встрече. После встречи с Алемой Рар, Лэндо и Хан занимались делами, пока Соло не услышал новость о смерти Мары Джейд. В это время Джейсен захватил власть в Галактическом Альянсе и ситуация продолжала ухудшаться. Вскоре Орден джедаев разорвал отношения с Галактическим Альянсем, но при этом и отказался примкнуть к противостоящей ему Конфедерации. Калриссиан продолжал помогать джедаям, хотя напрямую в ситуацию и не вмешивался. Так как война разгоралась, Тендра призналась, что она с Лэндо ждет ребенка, к большому шоку Калриссиана, который боялся мысли стать отцом в 71 год. После оказания помощи вуки на опустошённом Кашиике, Лэндо организовал временную штаб-квартиру Ордена джедаев на Кашиике. Оставшись со своей женой на планете, он отдал «Командир любви» Хану Соло в личное пользование. После смерти Джейсена и поражения Конфедерации боевые действия в галактике прекратились. Калриссиан и Тендра продолжили управлять «Tendrando Arms», в то время как администрация Даалы взяла бразды правления в Галактическом Альянсе. После войны Спустя два года после окончания Второй галактической гражданской войны, Калриссиан приобрел восемь домов на различных планетах. Он жил жизнью успешного бизнесмена и отказался от трости, так как Тендра убедила его, что это просто притворство. Он так же уделял время своему маленькому сыну, которого очень любил. Во время этой мирной рутинной жизни его посетили Хан, Лея и их приемная дочь Амелия, дочь Джейсена Соло и Тенел Ка, которые отправились в гости к Калриссиану в поисках информации о прошлом «Тысячелетнего сокола». Хотя Лэндо был уверен в истинности истории корабля, он назвал имя человека, у которого он выиграл корабль и Соло с Амелией смогли продолжить свое путешествие в поисках информации о прошлом корабля. Он так же сообщил им о росте напряженности между Орденом джедаев и новым Главой государства. Калриссиан продолжал работать дальше с Ниеном Нунбом, которому он годами ранее передал управление над шахтами Кесселя. Чтобы увеличить производство спайса, он обработал зажигательной смесью рилл, чтобы отвлечь энергетических пауков Кесселя, в то время как шахтеры собирали спайс из спайсовых жил. В 43 ПБЯ Лэндо и Тендра вместе со своим сыном, Шансом, отправились в шахты Калриссиана-Нунба, где узнали о серии опасных землетрясений, которые разрушили объекты на Кесселе и добычу спайса, разрушив все, что Калриссиан и Нунб сделали для улучшения условий работы в шахтах. Когда землетрясения стали более мощными, Калриссиан эвакуировал персонал шахт, но при этом он понятия не имел, что вызывало землетрясения, несмотря на то, что предпринял несколько экспедиций в модифицированном и тяжело бронированном спидере для исследований. Не добившись результата, Калриссиан позвал Хана и Лею Соло, которые прибыли вместе с Амелией, чтобы исследовать проблему. На встрече с Соло, Калриссиан вместе с Тендрой и Ниеном Нунбом рассказали, что землетрясения начались после уничтожения станции «Балансир». Хан отметил, что на Кесселе никогда не было тектонической активности. Калриссиану очень не хотелось отказываться от планеты, несмотря на на замечание Леи, что о Кесселе практически ничего не известно. Это побудило Калриссиана начать ксенобиологические и археологические исследования Кесселя, несмотря на их большую стоимость. В то же время он отправил на бронированном спидере двух старших Соло в туннели, надеясь воспользоваться способностями джедая Леи. Калриссиан не знал истинных масштабов подземных туннелей Кесселя. В то время как Соло были внизу, землетрясения продолжались и Калриссиан приглядывал за Амелией, пока ее родители отсутствовали, а так же успокаивал ее после мощного землетрясения посередине ночи. Калриссиан так же рассказал ей, что Соло попали в ловушку за грудой земных пород, а у него не хватает рабочей силы, чтобы раскопать завал. Однако, в конце концов, Хан и Лея через некоторое время выбрались на поверхность. Лэндо вместе с Тендрой, Амелией и Нунбом отправились на «Госпоже удаче» в главный центр операции, где Хан и Лея рассказали им, что землетрясения вызваны чужеродными взрывными модулями в ранее неисследованных подземных камерах, которые были видимо взорваны энергетической формой жизни, известной как призраки. Хан и Лэндо воспользовались «Соколом», чтобы установить сенсор для дронов, которые отправились на исследование и составление карты подземных туннелей, чтобы выяснить расположение остальных взрывчатых веществ. Они обнаружили значительные повреждения по всему Кесселю, которые по мнению Леи вскоре были бы уничтожены серией последовательных взрывов, которые разрушили бы планету. Соло предложил специально активировать взрывчатые вещества, но не в том порядке, которые привели бы к уничтожению планеты. Калриссиан согласился и отправил горный экскаватор очистить путь в туннели. Использовав дроидов «ОЮВ», они решили уничтожить взрывчатые вещества термальными детонаторами, но призраки сорвали их планы. Таким образом, Калриссиан и Соло решили отправить вниз бойцов для установки механических детонаторов, которые взорвали бы взрывпакеты. Лея предложила попросить помощи у джедаев, но Хан и Лэндо решительно отказались, так как теперь Галактический Альянс контролировал Орден джедаев и любой запрос правительства или задержка привели бы к уничтожению планеты. Они попросили помощи у старых друзей и товарищей и получили ответ от Веджа Антиллеса, эксперта по минированию Келла Тайнера, бывших пилотов Разбойной эскадрильи Дерека Кливиана, Инири Фордж, Нрина Вакила, адумарского пилота Черисс ке Ханади и бывшего имперского аса Маарека Стила. Эти пилоты и Соло с Калриссианом отправились на несколько полетов по туннелям и установили детонаторы на взрывчатые вещества, которые смогли обнаружить датчики дронов. В конечном счете им удалось произвести взрыв так, чтобы он не разрушил Кессель. Калриссиан поблагодарил друзей, которые помогли ему несмотря на опасность для жизни, и устроил праздник. Так как Кессель был в безопасности, Лэндо отправил отчет в Галактический Альянс, после того как уничтожил все взрывчатые вещества. В ответ он был строго отчитан за то, что не проинформировал их о ситуации, а так же был проинструктирован ничего больше не взрывать. Союз с ситами Позднее в 44 ПБЯ с Калриссианом связался изгнанный Люк Скайуокер и попросил его помочь в навигации по Мау. Скайуокер рассказал Лэндо что он вместе со своими новыми союзниками ситами участвует в миссии против Абелот – воплощения Темной стороны, которую он считал виновной в массовом психозе, затронувшем джедаев на Корусанте, что привело к росту напряженности в отношениях между Орденом джедаев и правительством Галактического Альянса. Несмотря на опасения по поводу ситов Лэндо согласился помочь Люку, однако отказался встретиться на Кесселе. Вместо этого Калриссиан предложил Клатуин в скоплении Си'Клаата. Между тем он предупредил Скайуокера, что ему понадобится несколько дней на подготовку своего астероидного буксира серии «Колосс I бета» - «Скальная гончая», которого хотел использовать для навигации в Мау. Пока Лэндо работал над подготовкой судна, джедаи и ситы расположились на Клатуине, ожидая его. Однако союзники были обеспокоены задержкой и решили покинуть планету, чтобы отправится поближе к Мау. Сообщив об этом Калриссиану, союзный флот покинул Клатуин, оставив на орбите два корабля ситов. К тому же экипажу кораблей было поручено получить образцы винтруима из которого был сделан священный клатуинский Фонтан древних. Ситы легко преодолели сопротивление клатуинцев однако те вызвали на помощь хаттов которые были связаны Договором Вонтора по которому хатты помогали защищать Фонтан в обмен на вечное рабство клатуинцев. По прибытии в систему Клатуин Калриссиан связался с одним из фрегатов. Капитан Лиха Фаал сообщила, что остальной флот улетел и через мгновение они будут готовы к отбытию. Внезапно к ним приблизилось несколько кораблей хаттов и атаковало фрегаты ситов. Фаал попросила помощи у Лэндо, но его судно не было предназначено для боя. Между тем на место происшествия прибыл Стелс-крестокрыл Джейны Соло, которая прилетела в надежде помочь своему дяде. Когда Соло состыковалась со «Скальной гончей» Калриссиан связался с планетой. Его проинформировали, что планета изолирована для посторонних. Однако Лэндо был знаком с канцлером Клатуина – Даримой Кедари. С ним он познакомился еще, будучи игроком. Канцлер связался с Лэндо чтобы узнать не связан ли он с капитанами фрегатов напавших на священный Фонтан. Также он рассказал о кризисе, возникшем на Клатуине в связи с ненадлежащим выполнением хаттами своих обязанностей по договору. Так как Калриссиан и Соло не были уроженцами Клатуина, Кедари попросил их выступить в качестве посредников в разрешении дела касательно договора между клатуинцами и хаттами. Лэндо сначала отказывался, но Джейна убедила его согласиться на эту роль. В слушании приняли участие экипажи двух ситских судов, хаты и клатуинский Совет старейшин. Фаал заявила, что Вин Холпар – капитан корабля «Звёздный охотник», напавший на Фонтан, действовал по собственной воле. Это была ложь, которую Холпар подтвердил. Соло и Калриссиан поняли, что ситы лгут, но не могли это доказать. Между тем, клатуинцы обвинили хаттов в неспособности защитить их святыню. Однако хатты утверждали, что сделали все, что могли в данной ситуации. После непродолжительного совещания Соло и Калриссиан пришли к выводу что Холпар и его экипаж виновен в нападении на Фонтан (позднее их приговорили к смерти), а хатты действовали достаточно быстро и эффективно и не нарушили условия Договора Вонтора. Вердикт пришел слишком поздно, к тому времени на Клатуине вспыхнуло вооруженное восстание, в котором местное население выступало против хаттов. Затем Калриссиан вместе с Соло и Фаал покинули планету и встретились с остальной частью флота вблизи Мау. Лэндо пригласил Люка на борт «Скальной гончей» и рассказал о случившемся на Клатуине, а Джейна сообщила о недавней осаде Храма джедаев по приказу главы государства Даалы. Их флот вошел в Мау во главе со «Скальной гончей». Их первой остановкой стала космическая станция «Воронка». От неё остались лишь обломки, и в то время как весь флот остановился, пара фрегатов продолжила движение на космический мусор. «Скалистая гончая» используя лучи захвата, смогла спасти один из кораблей, но другой был уничтожен. Затем флот отправился к планете Абелот. Там союзные войска отыскали и вступили в бой с Абелот. Во время сражения ситы предали джедаев, однако Люку удалось их победить и, как ему казалось, убить Абелот. Позже ситы и джедаи восстановили союз с целью совместного расследования происхождения Абелот. Весь флот ситов, а также Калриссиан и Соло покинули планету. На ней остались Скайуокеры, Высший лорд ситов и Вестара Каи с отцом. Однако когда Лэндо и Джейна вышли из гиперпространства, то обнаружили на борту «Скальной гончей» диверсионного дроида. Тот, будучи замаскированным под протокольного дроида, отдавал приказы экипажу от имени Калриссиана. Лэндо отменил ложные приказы, а Джейна отправилась к своему истребителю, чтобы противостоять надвигающемуся нападению. Истребитель был сильно поврежден и Лэндо пытался отговорить её, но Соло была непреклонна. Она смогла отразить нападение нескольких ситских скиффов, а затем вернулась на борт «Гончей» и они прыгнули в гиперпространство. По возвращению на Корусант Калриссиан и Соло доложили о случившемся Совету джедаев, добавив, что на основе исследований последних нападений пиратов которые оказались ситами можно сделать вывод, что они пытаются собрать военный флот. Позднее Лэндо помог Джейне в обсуждении про-джедайского законопроекта с сочувствующим салластанским сенатором Лувьет Вуул, который согласился помочь джедаям, используя свое влияние в Сенате. Позже Лэндо помог организовать трехдневный турнир по сабакку с высокими ставками на «Искателе приключений», который находился на орбите Корусанта. Когда все участники, в том числе многие представители элиты Корусканта и начальник штаба Даалы – Винн Дорван, прибыли на борт корабля, «Искатель» приступил к уничтожению орбитальных структур стоимостью в тысячи кредитов. Корабли ГА, расположенные на орбите, не решились атаковать противника, опасаясь за жизни участников турнира, которые и не знали что происходит. Этот отвлекающий маневр позволил многим джедаям покинуть Корускант на стелс-истребителях. Затем «Искатель приключений» и истребители джедаев отправились к Пидиру. Там их помощь нужна была Скайуокерам, которые сражались с представителями Затерянного племени ситов. Личность и черты характера В течение своей жизни Калриссиан был игроком и бизнесменом, мошенником и героем. Хан Соло называл его карточным игроком, шулером и негодяем. Это было частичным отражением его приключений, рисков и внешне несерьезной натуры. Он был известен, как щеголеватый джентльмен с чувством юмора, тонким вкусом к одежде и лучшим воспитанием по сравнению с типичными контрабандистами и пиратами. Несмотря на мастерство владения оружием, Лэндо стремился использовать мозги, чтобы обмануть противника, а не сражаться с ним. Калриссиан скрыл свое прошлое, оставив его тайной для всех. Он любил тратить почти также сильно, как зарабатывать прибыль в областях, где другие не смогли. Калриссиан был болтлив, но, по словам Соло, он был самым большим лжецом в галактике. Будучи взрослым, он весил 79 килограммов. При всей своей любви к приключениям Лэндо не любил осложнений, ему нравилась «легкая жизнь». Тем не менее, к его предприимчивой, жизнерадостной внешности можно прибавить его глубокое чувство лояльности. Калриссиан не любил оружие и во времена своей игорной карьеры, как правило, воздерживался от всех его видов кроме своего маленького скрытого бластера. Несмотря на то, что он часто имел дело с преступниками и другими сомнительными личностями, Лэндо терпеть не мог охотников за головами и презирал их. Также Калриссиан играя в сабакк, предпочитал пить напитки, которые ему противны, чтобы не опьянеть. Он любил модную одежду и его гардероб включал военные мундиры и плащи. Его одежда была гармонична, и он заботился о ней насколько мог. Лэндо внимательно следил за своим стилем. Дружба с Вуффи Раа научила его тому, что иногда стоит действовать бескорыстно. Со временем предательство Соло на Беспине и деловой прагматизм вступили в конфликт с его чувством лояльности. В результате он чувствовал, что «обязан» Соло и пытался во многом ему помочь, чтобы вернуть долг. Например, Лэндо отправился вместе с Ханом на поиски Леи, которую похитил Сети Ашгад; сдался в плен глоттафибу Нандрисону, который его ненавидел, лишь бы предупредить Соло об опасности. Калриссиан также испытывал вину, когда близнецы Соло были похищены силами Второй Империи с его станции «Искатель драгоценностей» и позже, когда помогал семнадцати молодым джедаям на Миркре в миссии против юужань-вонгов, которая привела к смерти младшего сына Хана и Леи – Энакина Соло. Эти события добавили обязательств, которые, как он считал, должен искупить перед Ханом. Когда Калриссиан чувствовал необходимость вмешательства, он брал на себя ответственность и часто решал проблемы неожиданными способами. В таких случаях он отказывался от правил, инструкций и соглашений, если считал, что его методы будут более действенны в сложившейся ситуации. Если он чувствовал, что его предали или унизили, его гнев перерастал в ярость, которую он в разное время вымещал на Империи, Хане Соло и юужань-вонгах. Калриссиан использовал свои связи ради личной выгоды во время поиска жены, или используя сенатора от Диамалы Миатамию. Его можно было побудить к действию, когда он уверен, что от него зависели судьбы других; Хан Соло убедил Лэндо подобным образом, чтобы проникнуть в столицу Империи Бастион во время Кризиса Каамасского документа. Его свершения в роли генерала впервые были продемонстрированы в битве при Эндоре и еще в нескольких случаях, в том числе на Корусанте и Ботавуи, свидетельствовали о его качествах как командующего. В молодости Калриссиана привлекали женщины, особенно умные и красивые, и он любил отношения с такими женщинами. Однако, несмотря на свою любовь к процветанию и управлению фирмами, он удивил даже себя, когда влюбился в женщину, на которой планировал жениться ради денег – Тендру Рисант. Лэндо был верен своей жене на протяжении всего брака, и даже не поддался попытке соблазнения со стороны Алемы Рар, поскольку его бывшее распутство уступило место устойчивым отношениям с Тендрой. Навыки и способности Калриссиан обладал многими талантами, начиная от игры в карты до бизнеса и военной тактики. Он понимал восемнадцать различных языков, в том числе родианский, торговый диалект барагвинцев, шириивук и салластанский, а также три языка используемых дроидами и компьютерами. Однако писать и читать он мог только на общегалактическом. Как и ожидалось от профессионального игрока, Калриссиан обладал опытом игры в сабакк, хорошо разбирался в правилах и различных нюансах. Проигрывая часто, но малые суммы денег, чтобы избежать подозрений и забирая крупные выигрыши, не редко блефуя. Однажды он выиграл почти 50000 кредитов у имперского моффа Арисса Лияна, который переоценил свои игровые возможности. Хотя считается, что он не был таким стрелком как Хан Соло, Лэндо все же имел опыт использования личного оружия, такого как скрытый бластер. Во время пребывания в роли хаттского стражника, Калриссиан был вооружен вибротопором BD-1. Позже Соло научил его управлять «Соколом», и он стал превосходным пилотом. Многие полагали, что он получил уроки пилотирования от эксперта и возможно даже служил в имперском флоте. Однако сам он признал, что несмотря на свой опыт пилотирования, ему было далеко до такого мастера как Соло. Калриссиан считался превосходным аферистом даже способным обмануть мастера-джедая, такого как Люк Скайуокер, чем он неоднократно наслаждался. Также Лэндо проявил талант в использовании неординарных методов в различных ситуациях. Работая с Лоботом, R2-D2 и C-3PO он провел расследование и смог выяснить предназначение судна квелланцев. Несколькими годами ранее Калриссиан победил группу пиратов в битве при Таанабе, используя множество необычных методов. Его идея подойти флотом Альянса вплотную к Имперскому флоту в битве при Эндоре, помогла повстанцам победить. Будучи Бароном-администратором Беспина, Калриссиан участвовал в учениях по токсичному заражению, полученные умения помогли ему во время пребывания на станции «Балансир», во время Первого кореллианского восстания. Он был также известен своим деловым чутьем, управляя различными законными и незаконными предприятиями по всей галактике начиная с «Веселого мира голограмм» и заканчивая разработкой полезных ископаемых на Варне, Кесселе и Нкллоне. Во время битвы при Явине, Калриссиан будучи в Облачном городе накапливал опыт деловых операций, который помог ему в будущих предприятиях. В Имперском деловом бюро к этому времени собралось множество жалоб на Калриссиана, и по этому показателю он вошел в двадцатку самых обжалуемых людей. Лэндо был описан как «неавторитетный бизнесмен» за его антиимперские связи и торговлю наркотиками и оружием. Лэндо гордился своим очарованием, которое, как известно, любил использовать на женщинах, особенно в молодости. Также он был писателем; ко времени вторжения юужань-вонгов он написал две автобиографии: «Бросок костей: жизнь игрока» и «Как преуспеть во всем» (22 ПБЯ), вторая книга стала бестселлером. «Дреббле» Калриссиан часто использовал имя «Дреббле» во время своих поисков Хана Соло. Это имя он «позаимствовал» у своего старого знакомого – Барпотомуса Дреббле, которого он когда-то крупно обыграл в сабакк, что положило начало долгой вражды между ними. После того как Дреббле с наемниками чуть не убили Калриссиана на Стеносе, сокоррианец решил использовать этот псевдоним для того чтобы «Дреббле» увидели с лучшей стороны. По иронии судьбы, Калриссиан помогая Альянсу под видом «Дреббле» получил на его имя награду, так как повстанцы понятия не имели, что это всего лишь псевдоним. Корабли Калриссиана На протяжении своей карьеры контрабандиста, мятежника, афериста и бизнесмена Лэндо Калриссиан владел несколькими судами с различными названиями и описанием. Дольше всего он использовал «Госпожу удачу», однако известно, что он владел еще несколькими кораблями в том числе «Тысячелетним соколом» и «Коброй». Также Лэндо использовал неизвестное судно в начале своей карьеры при отлете от родной планеты миков. Судно было оборудовано кушетками для его комфорта и вмещало Калриссиана и его дроида напарника. «Тысячелетний сокол» Вторым судном Калриссиана стал «Тысячелетний сокол», потрепанное грузовое судно YT-1300, которое в итоге стало известным благодаря подвигам Хана Соло. Лэндо выиграл «Сокола» у его тогдашнего владельца Кикса Труви в сабакк, получив лучший расклад в игре – «расклад идиота». Он модифицировал судно, добавив счетверённую лазерную пушку. Однако, несмотря на радость от выигранного корабля игрок помнил, что он не имел опыта управления подобным судном. Чтобы решить эту проблему Калриссиан отправился на поиски молодого пилота Хана Соло, который уже делал себе имя как контрабандист, работающий на Нар-Шаддаа. Соло научил Калриссиан управлять «Соколом» и тот, используя полученные навыки, отправился в Централию – независимое государство, состоящее из нескольких десятков звездных систем. Калриссиан участвовал во множестве приключений в Централии, управляя «Соколом» вместе со своим вторым пилотом Вуффи Раа. Во время одного из таких предприятий на планете Рафа V, в поисках Арфы разума народа шару, которые организовали Рокур Гепта и губернатор Мер, Калриссиан попал в засаду нескольких тока. Они ранили Вуффи Раа и захватили Лэндо. Лидер тока – Мос, приказал привязать сокоррианца к дереву жизни, но ему удалось сбежать. А восстановившийся Вуффи Раа, управляя «Соколом», помог ему избавиться от преследователей. Поиски Арфы закончились успешно. Калриссиан и Раа оказались в неизвестном измерении, в котором время шло медленнее. Когда они взяли Арфу, то немедленно перенеслись к поверхности Рафа IV и обнаружили, что в остальной галактике прошли месяцы. Также Лэндо узнал, что «Тысячелетнего сокола» вернули в город Тегута Люсат по приказу местного губернатора. В итоге Калриссиана арестовали и приговорили к пожизненной каторге, а губернатор Мер присвоил себе Арфу. Однако Вуффи Раа помог Лэндо сбежать из тюрьмы и покинуть планету на «Соколе». Его преследовал Рокур Гепта, но Калриссиану удалось сбежать и вернуться на Нар-Шаддаа. После возвращения Калриссиан управлял «Соколом» в битве при Нар-Шаддаа. Вместе с такими пилотами как Хан Соло, Салла Зенд и Мако Спинс он противостоял имперскому флоту. Благодаря Лэндо и другим контрабандистам имперские силы были разбиты и отступили от Нар-Шаддаа. Калриссиан участвовал на «Соколе» еще в нескольких приключениях, но в итоге проиграл его в сабакк Хану Соло. Годы спустя Лэндо снова управлял своим бывшим кораблем во время битвы при Эндоре, в которой он помог уничтожить вторую «Звезду Смерти». «Кобра» После потери «Сокола» Лэндо заменил его «Коброй». Она была обтекаемой формы и казалась намного меньше чем «Сокол». Однажды он чуть не расстался с «Коброй» проиграв её Барону-администратору Доминику Рейнору, но ему удалось вернуть судно в следующем кону. Управляя «Коброй» он подвергся нападению двух преступников Лемо и Санда которых обманул Хан Соло, сказав что Калриссиан владеет артефактом известным как «Танцующая богиня». Позже Калриссиан на «Кобре» вместе с Соло и Чубаккой на «Соколе» отправились на родной мир вуки – Кашиик, в поисках жены и сына Чуи. Там они столкнулись с человеком по имени Нож, которого сопровождал шурин Чуи – Варги. Вскоре стало ясно, что Нож и Варги решили восстановить работорговлю на Кашиике. Лэндо вернулся на «Кобру» и вызвал помощь. Нож, будучи агентом нагаев понял, что его планы провалились. Он украл «Кобру» и сбежал с Кашиика. Но беглеца задержали, и корабль вернулся к своему законному владельцу. «Госпожа удача» Появления * *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' * *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (Golden Book) *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (Mighty Chronicles) *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (Random House) *''The Empire Strikes Back'' video game *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor—Scenario Booklet *Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire Galoob Micro-Machines Mini-Comic'' *''Shadows of the Empire AMT/ERTL Model Kit Mini-Comic'' *''Shadows of the Empire Kenner Special'', Part 2 *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''The Gambler's Quest'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' PhotoComic *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Escape from Jabba's Palace'' *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi'' (Might Chronicles) *''Return of the Jedi: A Storybook'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', First Edition''|Gambler's Run}} *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Han Solo: Rebel Hero'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic adaptation *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic adaptation *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic adaptation * * * * *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Crucible}} Неканонические появления *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: Return of the Jedi'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back: Official Collectors Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''The Empire Strikes Back Official Poster Monthly 3'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Official Poster Monthly 5'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Return of the Jedi Official Collectors Edition'' *''Star Wars: Adventures in ABC'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''Death Star Technical Companion'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', First Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Billy Dee Williams: The Life and Times of Lando Calrissian'' – The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 14 *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'', Second Edition *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume One *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Three * *''Classic Campaigns'' * * *''Super Star Wars Return of the Jedi: Official Players Guide'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * *''Heroes & Rogues'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Operation: Elrood *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Introductory Adventure Game'' * * * *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' * *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Introducing Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of the Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars Kids 9'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Scrapbook: The Essential Collection'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * * * *''Child of Light'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * * * *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * * *''Demolition: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast: Official Perfect Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(a).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (A)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(b).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (B)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(c).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian ©}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(d).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (D)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/landos_repairs.jpg|cardname=Lando's Repairs}} * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy Collection'' * * *''Top Trumps: Star Wars Episodes IV-VI'' *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(e).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (E)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(f).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (F)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(g).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (G)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/landos_influence.jpg|cardname=Lando's Influence}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/landos_trickery.jpg|cardname=Lando's Trickery}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_system.jpg|cardname=Lando System?}} * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''Star Wars Insider Best Buy Exclusive'' * * *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * Return of the Jedi|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rotj/23.jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (H)}} * Return of the Jedi|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rotj/57.jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (I)}} * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: The Saga Collection'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The 30th Anniversary Collection'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 28'' * * * *''Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' * *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Explore the Galaxy'' * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * * * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Masters of the Force'' *''Death Star Battles'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * }} Официальная подшивка фактов о Звёздных войнах * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * * * * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Адмиралы Флота Альянса Категория:Генералы корпусов звёздных истребителей Альянса Категория:Бароны-администраторы Категория:Беспинцы Категория:Владельцы бизнеса и управляющие Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Игроки Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мэры Категория:Жители Нар-Шаддаа Категория:Пилоты Категория:Планетарные лидеры Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Родившиеся на Сокорро Категория:Адмиралы Флота обороны Новой Республики Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев